DaRd-E-mOhObBaT
by DiL-e-JaZbAaT
Summary: Story of the Couples who fell in love, had a fight/misunderstanding and... Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heyyyyy... I m back C.I.D lovers... hw r u all... I hope ache he honge aap sab... well I read some stories of my ffffaaavvvv... Abhirika... Dareya... nd ya ofcourse Ishyant also... yaa dats it... well earlier I went bored with Rajvi's stories... but soon some writers wrote such a cute and ofcourse romantic concepts dat I couldn't stop myself to read them...**_

 _ **So Frndzzz... here I m with another story... here it recalls love... but some suspense, tragedy, heart broken scenes r also there... so I hope; u all will like it... guys I will post the first chapter only... If the first 1 got awesome REVIEWS then only I m gonna update the next one... otherwise... u know na... hw curious we writers r 4 reviews...**_

 _ **Hey "** **SILENT READERS** **" plzz haan... review... If it is good then surely nd if it is not then definitely... ok enough of my talks...**_

 _ **Oops I forgot... I didn't write the summary na... I m gonna tell u that... there will be every couples' special role in this story...**_

 _ **As many of u knows that my three stories contained something spl in it... means shayari, poems... nd many more... so as this story will...**_

 _ **This time I m not gonna write shayari or poems... This time I m gonna write songs... which will be somewhere connected to the current Chapter...**_

 _ **Some info related to the story... this will help u to understand more...**_

 _ **Dareya r married**_

 _ **Ishyant r married**_

 _ **That's it for the chapter...**_

 _ **For more info read the first chapter of Dard –e- Mohobbat (Wink)**_

 _ **Soooooooooooooo read it... scroll ur page down... (meet u in the end)**_

 _ **Here we GGGGoooOOO...**_

 _ **Meri duniya ,Meri duniya ,Meri duniya tu hi ve**_

 _ **Meri Khushiya,Meri Khushiya,Meri Khushiya tu hi ve**_

 _ **Raat din tere liye sajde karu duaayen maangu re**_

 _ **Mein yahan apne liye rab se teri balayen mangu re**_

 _My story starts with..._

 _(In the mrg, It was 7:18 Am & purvi was collecting her stuff so that she could leave for bureau... suddenly the door bell rang...)_

 _Purvi: (to herself) Itni subah-subah... iss waqt... (she came to the door, opens it... she finds a post man... he delivers her a packet, takes her sign on the slip & left... she closes the door & opens the packet... after opening it... ground slides under her feet, everything became still like someone has stopped the time... she saw a WEDDING CARD on which it was clearly written that)_

 _Rajat_

 _Weds_

 _(not to Purvi) (here it is a cross sign on purvi's name)_

 _Her eyes were full of tears... she was shattered... something was really hurt inside her... she was all sweating & suddenly she woke up..._

 _A **DREAM**..._

 _(Yes, it was a dream, all dat happened in her dream... It was 7:40 Am in the mrg & she was late for bureau... so she quickly descends down from the bed, freshens up herself & leaves for bureau...)_

 _Outside the bureau,_

 _ ****Daya and Shreya are married****_

 _(Abhi was standing outside the forensic lab near the entrance gate waiting for his best buddy's arrival... Daya came driving his car & stops at some distance from the lab... Daya gets of the car & goes to Abhi...)_

 _Abhi: (with ravishing smile on his face) kaise ho?_

 _Daya: (with little bit upset & sleepy tone) abhi tak toh thik hun..._

 _Abhi: mtlb... (thinks for a while & smiles) Shreyaaa..._

 _Daya: haan..._

 _Abhi: (laughs) hahaha... doctor ke paas le kr gaye they usey..._

 _Daya: haan..._

 _Abhi: kya bola doctor ne... sab thik hai na..._

 _Daya: haan... bas kuch he dino mein ho jayegi delivery..._

 _Abhi: chalo achhi baat hai yaar..._

 _Daya: kya achhi baat hai yar... pata nhi kya-kya shauk chadd gye hain usey..._

 _Abhi: mtlb?_

 _Daya: (In a explaining way) matlb... arey kabhi kahegi mujhe aam khana hai... kabhi usey amrood chahiye... (After some seconds... in a snapping tone) Imlii... arey raat mein do baje Imli kahaan se laun..._

 _Abhi: (laughs out loud) hahahahahaha... yaar... hota hai hota hai... ye pal bhi bhaut ache hote hain..._

 _Daya: (while adjusting her ring) haan haan jaanta hun..._

 _(Suddenly someone presses the car horn... Duo turns towards the car... Abhi was shocked but with a cute smile he glares at daya... daya was with a 'Sorry' expression... The person was none other than SHREYA...)_

 _Abhi: kya yaar daya... Shreya ko gaadi mein he chhod diya..._

 _(Suddenly Daya's phone rings... Abhi goes to Shreya who was sitting in the car... daya smiles & picks up the call... meanwhile purvi was coming from that way... she greets Abhi & talks to Shreya a little & left from there... she stopped to greet daya...)_

 _On the phone call,_

 _Daya: hello, haan rajat... gd mrg... kaise ho... haan batao... kya? Par... Itni Jaldi... haan haan janta hun ki teen saal ho gaye par... thik hai... tumne soch liya hai na... thik hai phir... milte hain... bye..._

 _Call Disconnected..._

 _(Purvi heard everything & greets him with a fake smile & with an expression that she heard nothing...)_

 _Purvi: sir... vo..._

 _(Suddenly daya's phone rings again... he picks up the call after seeing the caller... It's Tarika... Nikhil came & purvi went inside the bureau with him...)_

 _On the phone,_

 _Daya: hello... hii Tarika_

 _Tarika: hii daya... kaise ho..._

 _Daya: hmmmm... thik hun... tum kaisi ho?_

 _Tarika: main bhi... thik he hun... daya vo... rajat ne tumse... baat ki ..._

 _Daya: haan..._

 _Tarika: vo... Actually mujhe laga... mtlb... usne tumhe sab bataya?_

 _Daya: haan... vaise... tumhe lagta hai ki ye sab..._

 _Tarika: haan... mujhe yahi thik lagta hai..._

 _Daya: Tarika... ek baar soch lo..._

 _Tarika: nhi daya... pichhli baar jo kuch bhi hua uske baad mujhe nhi lagta mujhe dobara sochna chahiye..._

 _Daya: par Tarika... Abhijeet (Daya look towards Abhi) uske chehre ki hasi, khushi sab chali jaayegi..._

 _Tarika: nhi daya... aisa kuch nhi hoga..._

 _Daya: tum mili ho ussey..._

 _Tarika: haan..._

 _Daya: thik hai... I hope tumne jo socha hai sahi socha hoga... chalo thik hai... bye..._

 _Tarika: hmmmm... acha ruko... dayaaaa..._

 _Daya: haan..._

 _Tarika: shrey... Shreya kaisi hai..._

 _Daya: thik hai..._

 _Tarika: gd news kab suna rhe ho..._

 _Daya: bas... kuch din ka... Intzaar aur..._

 _Tarika: chalo thik hai... khayal rakhna uska..._

 _Daya: haan... tum bhi apna khayal rakhna... or agar kabhi bhi kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat ho toh... (Tarika cuts him)_

 _Tarika: toh main tumhe zarur bataungi... okk... bye..._

 _Call disconnected..._

 _(Abhi was talking to Shreya... both were laughing and enjoying... daya came to them...)_

 _Shreya: bas bas... (In a laughing tone) Abhijeet sir... aapne toh mujhe itna hasaya – itna hasaya... itna toh main ghar par bhi nhi hasti..._

 _Abhi: kyun? Daya tumhara khayal nhi rakhta..._

 _Shreya: time kahaan hota hai unke paas mere liye... (daya came & heard shreya's wordings)_

 _Daya: (in a questioning tone) main tumhara khayal nhi rakhta?_

 _Shreya: a...a...mmm... rakhte hai na... pata hai Abhijeet sir... bedroom mein inhone teen mobile phones rakhe huye hai... jinki battery fully charged rehti hai... tv ka remote mere paas hota hai... har aadhe ghante mein ye mujhe call krte hain... har ek ghante mein koi na koi mujhse milne aata rehta hai... or toh or watchman ko strict order hai ki koi bhi stranger bina inki permission ke mujhe pareshaan nhi karega... (laughs)_

 _(Abhi was standing outside the driving seat and daya was standing at shreya's side)_

 _Abhi: or kon-kon tumhe milne aata hai..._

 _Shreya: (smiles) Aap aate ho... kabhi dushyant sir, kavin sir, purvi, Ishita, Sachin sir, freddy sir, Pankaj (Daya cuts her)_

 _Daya: mera naam bhul gyin aap..._

 _Abhi: (Abhi laughs at this)... par daya... Acp sir ne kaha hai na tumhe ghar par rukne ko..._

 _Daya: haan... par meri boss ke toh strict orders hai ki main ghar par ruk kar kya karunga... mujhe bureau jana chahiye or kaam krna chahiye... kyun Shreya ji..._

 _Shreya: dekha sir... aise tang karte hain ye mujhe... meri demands bhi puri nhi karte... (she peeves) huhh!_

 _Daya: acha... raat mein teen baje karele ki sabzi kisne banayi thi..._

 _Abhi: raat mein teen baje? Karele Ki sabzi... ye kya chakkar hai..._

 _Daya: haan... kal raat mein Shreya ne khana nhi khaya tha... ab davayi bhi khani thi... main toh jagta rha... kyunki mujhe malum tha ki ye raat mein zarur uthegi... raat mein jab uthi toh demand kari ki karele ki sabzi banao..._

 _Abhi: phirrr..._

 _Daya: karela nhi tha ghar mein... aur meri toh sabzi ki dukaan hai nhi bhaar jo raat mein bhi khuli rahegi... vo toh acha hua padosiyon ke paas tha... kitna embarrassing tha raat mein teen baje unsey karele maangna..._

 _Abhi: (he laughs and Daya smiles) Shreya... tum bhi na kitna pareshaan karti ho daya ko..._

 _Shreya: haan toh...ahhhhh... (Suddenly she started feeling pain in her stomach... Duo became worried)_

 _Daya: shrey... kya hua... thik toh ho tum..._

 _Abhi: main abhi gaadi nikalta hun..._

 _Shreya: Nhi sir... main thik hun..._

 _Abhi: nhi Shreya hospital chalte hain..._

 _Shreya: nhi sir... vo bas... baby ne kick kiya..._

 _(They took a sigh of relief)_

 _Daya: chalo main tumhe ghar chhod deta hun..._

 _Shreya: nhi... mujhe bureau jaana hai..._

 _Daya: aisi haalat mein... nhi Shreya..._

 _Shreya: mujhe sabse milna hai..._

 _Daya: nhi Shreya... Doctor ne mana kiya hai na zyada walk karne se..._

 _Abhi: Shreya... baad mein mil lena sabse..._

 _Shreya: (she pouts) thik hai..._

 _Abhi: daya... Shreya ko main ghar chhod dunga..._

 _Daya: thik hai... (he keeps his hand on her cheek) khayal rakhna apna... (Abhi turns on the other side with a cute smile)_

 _Shreya: hmmmm... aap bhi..._

 _Daya: (Daya, like a lovable hubby places a kiss on her cheek) Love you..._

 _Shreya: (smiles) love you too..._

 _(Abhi sits in the car, Daya waves bye to Shreya & they left from there to Dareya's house)_

 _In the car,_

 _Abhi: vaise Shreya... bacchon ka naam socha..._

 _Shreya: nhi sir... kuch samajh he nhi aa rha hai... vaise... sir... Tarika... aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..._

 _(Now she was screaming at top of her voice due to labor pain...)_

 _Abhi: (he gets worried) Shreya... Shreya... tum... thik ho... lagta hai abhi hospital jaana he padega... (Abhi strokes her lightly) Shreya ghabrao mat... hum abhi hospital pahaunch jaayengey..._

 _(Abhi quickly droves the car to the hospital...)_

 _In the hospital,_

 _(Abhi calls the ward boys and nurses to help Shreya... The hospital staff carefully takes her inside the ward...)_

 _Abhi: nurse... dr. kahaan hai..._

 _(And a dr. enters in the ward in which Shreya has been taken in... but Abhi stops the dr.)_

 _Dr.: Don't worry... I'll take care of her... aap plzz form fill kar dijiye..._

 _Abhi: okk Dr... plzz aap Shreya ka... (Dr. cuts him)_

 _Dr.: (she patts on abhi's shoulder) don't worry..._

 _(The nxt moment abhi took out his cell and called daya...)_

 _In the bureau,_

 _(Daya, Dushyant, Kavin & Sachin were discussing on some case... suddenly daya's cell rings...)_

 _Daya: (he sees towards the caller Id) Abhii ka call... (On the phone) haan bhaiee... kaise phone... (Abhi cuts him)_

 _Abhi: Daya... vo Shreya hospital mein hai... tu jaldi aa ja..._

 _Daya: kyaa? vo thik toh hai... Konse hospital mein ho tum... (Everyone became tensed)_

 _Abhi: Neelam diwan hospital..._

 _Daya: main abhi aa rha hun... (phone disconnected)_

 _Dushyant: sir... kya hua? Sab thik toh hai na..._

 _Daya: vo... Shreya hospital mein hai..._

 _(All rushes to the hospital... Daya, Nikhil, Purvi, Pankaj, Dushyant, Sachin, Kavin and Ishita reaches there...)_

 _In the hospital,_

 _Daya: (to receptionist) (panicked) xcuse me... yahaan ek patient hai na Shreya... cid officer... kahaan hai vo..._

 _Receptionist: sir vo... (point towards the direction) straight then left, 3rd ward..._

 _Daya: ok thank u..._

 _(They Quickly rush towards the ward & found Abhi outside the ward)_

 _Daya: (abhi sees Daya) Abhi... kaisi hai Shreya... ghabraane wali toh baat nhi hai na..._

 _Abhi: sab thik hai (places his hand on his shoulder) Dr. dekh rhe hai usey... don't worry sab acha he hoga..._

 _(Daya sits on the chair & Sachin, Dushyant, Kavin & Pankaj were standing beside him... Purvi & Ishita were standing tilted to wall & Nikhil was hinging his back to the wall... 20-25 mins. Later Acp and salukhe came)_

 _Acp: (all eyes turned on them) (To Abhi and Daya) Kaisi hai Shreya?_

 _Abhi: check up chal raha hai..._

 _Salukhe: (keeps his hand on daya's shoulder) don't worry daya... sab thik he hoga..._

 _(Half n hour later, voice of a child's cry was clearly audible to everyone outside the ward... everyone became happy & excited Daya stood up from the chair & Abhi just came & hugged him tightly & daya also hugged him back with lots n lots of happiness... his happiness can be easily measured by his awesome smile and teary eyes... his smile which brings a smile on every face of his loved ones... has become more broad today bcoz of the happiness Shreya has given him... he was thankful to god and her dat she completed his life today... his teary eyes were reflecting the overjoyed moment of first time becoming a father... the nurse came out with a beautiful angelic princess in her arms... All eyes fall on the arrival of the nurse... and the baby... Duo gets separate from their hug & both of them just wipe their tears with a smile on their face)_

 _Nurse: (she came to daya) Mr. Daya..._

 _(Daya look towards the baby... Nurse Hands over the baby to him... very easefully, nicely he held the child in his arms...)_

 _Nurse: congratulations... you r blessed with a baby girl..._

 _Daya: (to nurse) Thank u sister_

 _Nurse: mmmhhhhnnn... (an expression of saying no) itni jaldi thank u mat kahiye... (All went confused... and later after some couple of mins. another baby started crying from the same ward... All eyes glowed up with double happiness... the nurse smiled & went inside... After after some seconds... The same nurse came out with another baby in her arms... daya gives the baby girl to Abhi and held the baby boy in his arms...)_

 _Nurse: hmmmm... Ab aap mujhe thank u keh sakte hain... (smiles) ye ladka hai... congratulations... ye dono twins hain..._

 _Daya: thank u... thank u very much sister..._

 _Nurse: Take care... (she left from there)_

 _(The Doctor came outside from the ward)_

 _Daya: (he stops the Dr.) Doctor... Shreya kaisi hai?_

 _Dr: she is fine..._

 _Daya: main... main mil sakta hun ussey..._

 _Dr: sure... congratulations... (smiles) take care..._

 _Daya: (In an Excited tone) thank u..._

 _(Daya went inside the ward with the baby boy in his arms... he saw Shreya lying on the bed with eyes closed... he sat beside her & kept the baby in the child swing... he gently caresses his hair with a smile on his face... Shreya opens her eyes & saw daya with his million dollar smile... suddenly the baby started moving his legs & arms...)_

 _Shreya: (with low voice of a 'MOTHER') Daya... baccha_

 _(Daya smiled nd signals by turning his eyes towards her right side... she moves her eyes nd her attention falls on the baby... she smiled with teary eyes... daya makes her sit comfortably... he picks up the child & hands over to Shreya... she held her baby in her arms & places a kiss on his forehead... she was feeling the most beautiful feeling of first time becoming a 'MOTHER'... The feeling which nobody else can feel except a mother... holding a child in arms is like dat ur world is complete... Daya sat beside her, wraps his one arm around her shoulder & places a soft kiss on her forehead... he wipes her tears & she smiled...)_

 _Shreya: Daya... Iski aakhein dekhiye bilkul aap par gayin hain or iski smile (Daya cuts her)_

 _Daya: vo tum par gyi hai... lekin meri beti ki smile mujhpar gyi hai..._

 _Shreya: par... ye toh beta hai na... beti (Abhi cuts her)_

 _(Abhi came with the baby girl in his hands & evry1 joined them...)_

 _Abhi: kyunki beti toh yahaan hai..._

 _Shreya: (she was confused) mtlb...?_

 _Purvi: Shreya ye... twins hain... ek ladka or ek ladki..._

 _Shreya: (he face glowed up...) sach..._

 _Sachin: haan Shreya (Sachin comes to her & sits beside her... Shreya gives him a cute smile to him... ***Sachin is shreya's rakhi brother*** Shreya loves him as his only brother coz she doesn't have his real brother...)_

 _Abhi gives the baby girl to Shreya... she held her in her arms... her skin can be easily compare to a soft cotton... her beautiful face, her lips was like a silky cloth... she kisses on her forehead... but then; nurse came inside the room & request evry1 to leave so dat Shreya could rest for sometime... all left the room..._

 _Outside the ward,_

 _(Nikhil, Acp, salukhe, pankaj & Sachin were talking and playing with baby girl... Dushyant, Ishita, Kavin & Purvi were playing with the baby boy...)_

 _ **Acp was handling baby girl & Ishita was handling baby boy**_

 _Ishita was not letting anyone to touch the baby except Purvi..._

 _Kavin: Ishita... ek baar Toh de do yar... humey Bhi Toh pyar krne do isey..._

 _Ishita: Nhi sir aap... aap sambhal Nhi payenge..._

 _Dushyant: Ishu... plezzzz... kabse Tumne or Purvi ne he baby ko haath mein liya hua hai..._

 _Purvi: Dushyant sir... main kabse Ishita ko bol Rhi hun par ye hai Ki..._

 _Ishita: accha thik hai... Kavin sir ye lijiye... (she hand over the child to Kavin) aaram se... (Dushyant was looking towards Ishita and making different faces... Ishita, Kavin, & Purvi were playing, little bit pulling baby's soft cheek... Dushyant became annoyed from his darling **WIFE**... after some minutes Kavin gives the child back to Ishita... and he left along with Daya and Abhijeet...)_

 _Dushyant: (little bit louder) Ishu... tumne Kavin ko baby haath mein de diya... mujhe kyun Nhi de Rhi ho..._

 _Ishita: Dushi... aap.. aap dekho na... baby so Rha hai... (Ishu look towards his sad face... she feels bad for him) acha thik hai... ye lijiye... (she easefully hands over the baby boy to him and a smile crept on his lips... some moments later baby started crying and Ishita took the baby back from Dushyant...)_

 _Ishita: (tensed) kya Dushi... (she moves bit far... she talks to the baby) aaauuuuu... Nhi Nhi... koi baat Nhi... chup ho jao..._

 _(she was saying in such a cute way that; like baby was actually able to understand wat she was trying to say to him... ***How cute*** )_

 _After 10 mins. Acp, salukhe went to bureau with pankaj and Nikhil... now Sachvi and Ishita were having baby girl and baby boy..._

 _Suddenly Dushyant came quietly and hugged Ishita from behind... Ishu turned scared..._

 _Ishita: Dushyant... (in little anger) kya kr rhe hain aap... dara diya mujhe... dekh rhe hain na baby hai mere haath mein... usey lag jaati Toh..._

 _Dushyant: (he directly look into her eyes and holds her hand lightly... he smiles) mujhe baby chahiye..._

 _Ishita: kya? Abhii Toh pakdaaya tha..._

 _Dushyant: Daya sir ka baby Nhi... mera baby chahiye..._

 _Ishita: (she broadens her eyes and jerks his hand... Sachvi look towards them... they started giggling...) kya? Dushyant... aap... aap pagal ho gyein hain... kaisi baatein kr rhe hain... ye koi... ye koi waqt hai inn sab Baaton ka... baaki sab kya sochenge... kuch Toh... (Dushyant interupts)_

 _Dushyant: kya galat kaha hai maine... ek baby he Toh maang Rha hun..._

 _(Someone speaks from their behind)_

 _Person: kuch galat Nhi kaha hai tumey..._

 _Dushyant: dekha... Kavin ko Bhi aisa he lagta hai..._

 _Kavin: (he comes to Dushyant and keeps his arm on his shoulder) haan haan... kya galat kaha hai Dushyant ne... ek baby he Toh maang raha hai... (in a joking way) kyun Sachin..._

 _Purvi: (before Sachin spoke Purvi speaks...) haan Ishita... (she gives the baby girl to sachin) bacche Toh pedd par lataktey hai na... jao or jhat se tod lao... kyun sir..._

 _Dushyant: kya Purvi... mera matlb ye Nhi tha..._

 _Ishita: Dushyant... aap Bhi na bas... (someone interrupts)_

 _Person: arey arey... mujhe Bhi bacchon ko dekhna hai... aakir mera Bhi hak banta hai..._

 _(All eyes fall on 2 person who arrived there few seconds ago to meet the babies and their mom...) duo also came with them... all were happy to see both of them in Mumbai...after so many months all r together again... but Purvi, she suddenly went into her past... after they arrived; she left from there... Rajat meets Sachin & the baby girl...)_

 _Ishita: (big smile on her face) bhaut acha lag Rha hai apko yahan dekhkr... kitne time baad apse mil Rhi hun..._

 _Tarika: (smiles) kyun... (teasing her) tumhari shaadi mein Toh mili Thi... (she look towards the baby boy...) ye... ladka..._

 _Ishita: haan ye ladka hai... (Tarika easefully takes the child in her arms... Daya and Abhijeet also came)_

 _Tarika: (to Daya) iski smile Toh bilkul Shreya par he gyi hai... hena..._

 _Daya: (smiles...) haan... tumhe kya lagta hai Abhijeet..._

 _Abhii: (his expression changed) main... main Shreya ko dekh kr aata hun..._

 _(Tarika feels bad but Daya assures him with 'evrything will be ok' look... Abhii goes inside the ward & Rajat follows him with the baby girl...)_

 _In the ward,_

 _Shreya: (sees Abhi) sir aap... (Then her eyes fall on Rajat) Rajat sir... aap kab aaye..._

 _Rajat: bas abhi-abhi_

 _Abhi: Shreya... maine dr. se baat kr li hai... parso hum ghar chalengey... ok..._

 _Shreya: uff... thank god... vaise Bhi main yahan bor ho Rhi hun..._

 _Abhi: (hesitating) rajattt... ab... aa.. vo... kitne dino ke liye ho Tum yahaan..._

 _Rajat: (he gives the child to shreya) sir vo... main... sir main janta hun... (Abhi interupts)_

 _Abhi: main bas aise he puch Rha tha... safai dene Ki koi zarurat Nhi hai..._

 _(with his last word he moves to the gate to leave but collides with Daya... he look towards Daya and another second he moves out of the room...)_

 _(Rajat was standing with lowering down his head... Daya came & places his hand on his shoulders...)_

 _Daya: chinta mat karo Rajat... main Abhijeet se baat karunga... Tum Shreya ke paas baitho..._

 _ **A/N: SSooo hw was it... cool/not cool... watevr it is... should I continue or leave it... any scope for further interest... or anything... reply me by giving ur precious reviews... bye tc...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hii frnds... thanx for ur precious reviews... Apne meri story ko itna pasand kiya... ty very much... u won't believe Ki main kitni khush hun... main janti hun abhi aap sab confused hai Abhirika or Rajvi ke relation ko lekar...**_

 _ **I m happy dat u people want me to continue the story...**_

 _ **(** Till now we know, dat Shreya has given birth to twins... one boy and one girl... the whole CID team including Dareya r very happy... something is very secretive behind Abhijeet's behavior... **)**_

 _ **Without talking much let's begin from where we left...**_

 _ **Lafzon se jo tha parey**_

 _ **Khaalipan ko jo bhare**_

 _ **Kuchh toh tha tere mere Darmiyaan**_

 _ **Rishte ko kya mod doon**_

 _ **Naata yeh ab tod doon**_

 _ **Ya phir yun hi chhod doon, Darmiyaan**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh,**_

 _ **Bechain karta jo**_

 _ **Ho naa... Sake jo bayaan, D** **armiyaan** **  
**_

 _ **Darmiyaan Darmiyaan**_

 _ **Kuchh toh tha tere mere Darmiyaan**_

 _(After 2 days Shreya got discharged from the hospital... there was good welcome of the kids in the house by the team... All were happy on the arrival of new members in the CID family... the team was gathered in the living room except one **'PURVI'** )_

 _In the living room,_

 _(Tarika and Ishita were preparing snacks and tea for others... Kavin, Dushi, Sachu, Daya and Abhi were discussing about some case... Acp and salukhe were playing with the baby boy... Rajat was lying on the couch... Shreya was handling the baby girl who was continuously crying... Nikhil and Pankaj were lying on the ground with a deep thought...)_

 _Shreya: aaaauuuuu... chup ho jao... (she was trying hard to control the baby girl) koi baat Nhi... aaauuuu... (To her lovely hubby) Daya... dekhiye na kabse ro Rhi hai..._

 _(Daya was busy with his work... she was not able to control her baby girl)_

 _Daya: (in a snappy tone) ruk jao Shreya..._

 _Shreya: kya ruk jao... dekhiye na plz... aap aayiye or chup karayiye isey..._

 _Daya: (irritated) Shreya plzzzz... dekh Rhi ho na main kaam kr Rha hun..._

 _Acp: (with annoyance... afterall he is the boss) Daya... ye kya kya tareeka hua Shreya se baat krne ka..._

 _Daya: sorry sir... par aap dekh rhein hain na Ki main... (Sachu interupts)_

 _Sachu: shrey... mujhe do... main chup karata hun usey..._

 _(Sachu takes the baby in his hands easefully... after some couple of minutes, baby went to deep sleep... after some more mins. Later Tarika and Ishita brought tea and snacks... all enjoyed the snacks-time together...)_

 _Acp: (to pankaj) Toh... kya socha tumne... haan... kya naam socha bhayieee..._

 _Pankaj: sir... bubli... bubli kaisa rahega... (Nikhil interupts)_

 _Nikhil: bubli? Ye kaisa naam hai... Nhi... su...sukaansha kaisa rahega..._

 _Salukhe: arey... koi iska Bhi naam rakho... dhr...dhruv... dhruv kaisa lagega..._

 _Ishita: sir... abhi sirf nickname soch lete hain..._

 _Kavin: haan ye thik rahega... aa...ronak... ya phir ronny... wats say?_

 _Dushi: Kavin... Tu Bhi na... ronny? Apne jaise rockstar naam he rakhna uske..._

 _Rajat: (laughs) haan... jiska naam suntey he ladkiyaan iske peechhey bhagengi..._

 _Sachu: sonu? Sonu kaisa rahega..._

 _Daya: haan... ismey kuch baat hai... kya kehti ho Shreya..._

 _Shreya: bhai ne achha naam socha hai... sonu he thik rahega..._

 _Pankaj: or ladki ka naam?_

 _Abhirika: (together) cookie?_

 _(All eyes turned to Abhirika)_

 _Ishita: arey wah... chalo ye kaam Bhi ho gya... jab bade-papa or badi-mummy ne he naam rakh diya Toh... (Dushi held her hand & signals her to be silent) Abhi and Tarika look towards each other for some couple of seconds but the silence broke when sonu started crying...)_

 _Acp: (in a laughing tone) arey dekh salukhe tere Toh kapde kharab ho gye..._

 _Salukhe: arey yaar... Shreya... lo sambhalo sonu ko..._

 _(All started laughing... soon everyone left from there...)_

 _ **On the delivery day Dareya decided something**_

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **(Doc was checking Shreya's health and Abhi was talking to Acp on phone... Daya was keenly listening to doc's instructions... and Shreya was lovely this...)**_

 _ **Shreya: (pov) papa banne ke baad insaan badal jaata hai... sirf suna tha or aaj dekh Bhi liya... dusron Ki tarah mujhe Bhi lagta tha Ki (she look towards Daya) Ki bacche hone ke baad apka pyar, lagaav meri taraf kam ho jayega par... par aisa bilkul Bhi Nhi hai...**_

 _ **Daya: (to Doc.) (he shakes hand with him) thank u doctor...**_

 _ **Doc: no problem... (to Shreya) u tc... (she smiles and he left...)**_

 _ **(Daya look towards Shreya and found dat she was smiling and staring at him)**_

 _ **Daya: kya hua? (he tweaks 2-3 times... she came out of trance)**_

 _ **Shreya: kya hua?**_

 _ **Daya: (he smiles...) kuch Nhi... chale ghar...**_

 _ **Shreya: (she smiles and nods... her eyes stop on Abhi... and she speaks) Daya... mujhe apse kuch kehna hai...**_

 _ **Daya: haan bolo...**_

 _ **Shreya: main chahti hun Ki Abhijeet sir ab humare saath he rahein... itna sab hone ke baad vo akele ho gye hain... agar bacchon ke saath rahenge Toh shayad... unka dard kam ho jayega...**_

 _ **Daya: haan mujhe Bhi yahi lagta hai... par pata Nhi vo manega Bhi ya Nhi... (he calls him) Abhijeet...**_

 _ **Abhi: (he cuts the phone call) haan... (he comes to them) ho gya?... chale ghar...**_

 _ **Shreya: haan sir par...**_

 _ **Abhi: kya baat hai... koi problem...**_

 _ **Daya: yar vo hum chahtein hain Ki... (Shreya interupts)**_

 _ **Shreya: sir agar main apse kuch maangun Toh aap mana Toh Nhi karenge...**_

 _ **Abhi: (smiles) Nhi... kya chahiye tumhe...**_

 _ **Shreya: sir main chahti hun Ki aap abse humare saath rahein humare ghar par...**_

 _ **Abhi: Nhi Shreya... main vahan kaise reh sakta hun... main thik hun apne ghar par...**_

 _ **Shreya: sir hum jante hain aap thik Nhi hain... plzzz sir... apne kaha tha aap mana Nhi karenge...**_

 _ **Abhi: par... (Daya interrupts...)**_

 _ **Daya: par var kuch Nhi... main Abhi Nikhil or Sachin ko bolta hun Ki Shreya ko ghar le jayein... or Tum... Tum chalo mere saath... tumhara saamaan laana hai... chalo...**_

 _ **Abhi: arey Daya... Daya meri baat Toh sunn... achha thik hai main chalunga... Nikhil or Sachin ko kyun tang kr rhe ho... hum dono pehle Shreya ko ghar chhod dete hain phir saamaan le jayenge... thik hai... (he whispers) ghar par Toh party Ki tayari ho Rhi hai... humei Shreya ko ghar le jana hai na...**_

 _ **Daya: thik hai... Toh phir... pehle ghar chalte hain... chalo Shreya...**_

 _ **Flashback over...**_

 _In Dareya's room..._

 _Shreya was standing in front of the mirror checking her stomach which was slightly became little bit flat... surely flat than before... with a very cute smile on her lips... she look towards the babies who were peacefully sleeping in swing... the next moment Daya comes out from the washroom while ruffling his wet hair from the towel... he look towards his beautiful wife and moves closer to her from behind... she was combing her hair... Daya came to her and hugged her from behind... he slightly rests his chin on her shoulder... he relaxes lovingly with closed eyes..._

 _Shreya: Daya..._

 _Daya: hmmm... **(love is in his tone)**_

 _Shreya: (she snaps) Daya..._

 _Daya: haan... (he opens his eyes)_

 _Shreya: (innocently) dekhiye na Daya main moti lag Rhi hun na..._

 _Daya: (he places a kiss on her neck and then to her cheek...) hmmmm..._

 _Shreya: (she jerks him a little) dayaaaa..._

 _Daya: aa... Nhi mera shona babu... kisna kaha... Tum Toh aabhi Bhi utni he beautiful ho..._

 _Shreya: hmmm... acha apne Abhijeet sir se baat Ki..._

 _Daya: kis Baare mein? (he leaves her...)_

 _Shreya: (she turns to him) bhul gye? arey vo..._

 _Daya: (he remembers) achha vo... main jaata hun..._

 _In Abhi's room..._

 _(he was selecting a crime-thriller novel from the shelf... then Daya knock on the door...)_

 _Daya: (he opens the door little bit and looks inside to Abhi...) main aa jaun..?_

 _Abhi: arey Daya... Tum puchh kyun rahe ho... aa jao yar..._

 _Daya: Nhi mujhe laga Ki Tum so gaye hogey... Toh..._

 _Abhi: Nhi Nhi... bas koi novel dhund raha tha..._

 _Daya: achha... Toh ye lo... aj main tumhare liye ek novel laaya hun..._

 _Abhi: konsi...?_

 _Daya: The promise..._

 _Abhi: (Daya gives the novel to Abhi...) hmmm... love story... (he gives him a different look)_

 _Daya: arey yaar ab aise mat dekho... roz Toh crime Ki novels padte ho... kabhi kabhi (Abhi interupts)_

 _Abhi: (he keeps the novel on the table) thik hai - thik hai... padd lunga..._

 _Daya: boss... aaa... mujhe tumse kuch baat krni hai..._

 _Abhi: (while sitting on the bed...) haan bolo..._

 _Daya: yaar vo... (he clears his throat) Tarika... (Abhi directly look into his eyes...)_

 _Abhi: Daya... raat bhaut ho chuki hai... mujhe lagta hai tumhe so jaana chahiye..._

 _Daya: (he places his hnd on his shoulder) yar... ek.. ek baar..._

 _Abhi: Nhi bilkul Nhi... (irritated and angry) Daya..._

 _Daya: sirf ek baar... ek baar meri baat Toh sunn lo uske baad main kuch Nhi bolunga..._

 _Abhi: thik hai... bolo..._

 _Daya: yar... jo Bhi kuch hua... uss baat ko teen saal ho chuke hai... and I m sure Tarika ka itna bada kadam uthana... uske peechhe bhi koi na koi vajeh zarur Rhi hogi..._

 _Abhi: Toh kya usney vo vajeh batayi... (Daya was blank) Nhi na... phir iss Baare mein baat krke kya fayeda... (he stood from the bed in anger...) or ek baat kahun... mujhe Nhi janana... mujhe Nhi janana Ki kya vajeh Thi... kya hua, kyun hua... inn sabka ab koi matlb Nhi hai..._

 _Daya: phir tumhari narazgi kya hai...?_

 _Abhi: Tum bas itna jaan lo Ki main Tarika ko kabhi maaf Nhi karunga... teen saal pehle main Bhi Purvi Ki side le sakta tha... main chahta Toh main Bhi Purvi ka saath de sakta tha... Purvi meri behen jaisi hai... main chahta Toh... par maine aisa kuch Nhi kiya..._

 _Daya: par Abhi samjhne Ki koshish karo... vo sab puraani baatein hain..._

 _Abhi: dil par lage zakhm kabhi puraane Nhi hua karte... (Daya saw tears in Abhi's eyes so he hugged him...)_

 _Daya: sorry yar... main tumhe takleef Nhi pahaunchana chahta tha... I m sorry... (he seperates... Daya wipes Abhi's tears... and then Shreya knocks...)_

 _Shreya: main aajaun...?_

 _Abhi: arey... Shreya... aajao..._

 _Shreya: (she smiles) koi problem..._

 _Abhi: arey Nhi Nhi koi problem nhi hai..._

 _Shreya: main aap dono ke liye kesar wala dudh laayi hun... lijiye pee lijiye..._

 _Daya: (he makes diff. faces looking at the milk...) main kookie or sonu ko dekh kr aata hun..._

 _Shreya: (he starts walking towards the gate but stops by Shreya's voice) koi zarurat Nhi hai... vo dono aaram se so rhe hain... aap dudh peejiye..._

 _Daya: par shreya... mujhe Toh bhaut neend aa Rhi hai.. Tum Abhijeet ko de do... main sone ja Rha hun..._

 _Shreya: Abhijeet sir... dekhiye... maine kaha tha na apse ye meri baat bilkul Nhi maante..._

 _Abhi: (smiles...) Daya kyun tang kr Rha hai Shreya ko... pee lena..._

 _Daya: yaar par... (Shreya cuts him)_

 _Shreya: (in a warning tone...) Daya agar apke wajeh se cookie or sonu mein se koi Bhi jag gya na Toh apko kamre mein no entry..._

 _(The moment she finished her last line the kids started crying... Shreya folded her arms in annoyance and left the room... Abhi started laughing & Daya quickly finishes his milk... after 2 mins. Shreya came with angry look in the room with Daya's cell phone in her hand... the cell was ringing coz of **"ALARM"** )_

 _Daya: aaa... vo... tumhari dawayi ka time hota tha Toh... sorry... (puppy look)_

 _Shreya: ye lijiye... (she gives him his cell) ek min. main abhi aayi... (she cames back after some couple of seconds, handling sonu in her arms...) sonu ko pakadiye or jab tak ye chup na ho jaye... aap kamre mein mat aayiyega... apke vejeh se cookie Bhi rone lag gyi... aap Bhi na... (she hits her foot on the floor... and took an exit banging the door behind...)_

 _Daya: (Abhi was hardly controlling his laughter) Shreya... shreyaaaa... (and she's gone) lagta hai kamre ka darwaza he tod degi..._

 _Soon it was very late... but Daya handled the baby and both slept... Daya slept there itself on the couch with sonu... after 1-2 hours later... sonu started crying again... Daya tried to relax sonu but failed... so he..._

 _Daya: Abhijeet... Abhijeet (he shakes him little) Abhijeet utho yaar... chup karao yar isey..._

 _Abhi: kya hua... sone do na yaar..._

 _Daya: boss... kal bureau Bhi jaana hai... neend puri Nhi huyi Toh... plzzz utho na... Abhi... abhi (now) utho... utho..._

 _Abhi: (finally he woke up... Daya gives sonu to him... with sleepy eyes he went to his room and saw Shreya sleeping... he quietly lyed on the bed & went to sleep... Abhi started chanting a lori for sonu...)_

 _ **Aa ri aaja**_

 _ **Nindiya le chal kahin**_

 _ **Udan khatole mein kahin**_

 _ **Dur-dur-dur yahan se dooooorrr...**_

 _Soon sonu and Abhi slept... sonu placed his head on Abhi's chest and Abhi wrapped his arm around him and both went into deep sleep..._

 _In the mrg,_

 _(Shreya woke up early... and saw cookie and Daya sleeping peacefully... then her mind striked last night incident and she smiles... she didn't found sonu there...she descends down from the bed wears her slippers... she quickly moves inside the washroom to get freashen up... she came out and then her eyes fall on cookie, she was awake... cookie was moving her hands in air, blinking her eyes looking here and there... shreya sits beside her beautiful angel... and easefully picks up her in her arms...)_

 _Shreya: arey mera baby... uth gaya... or papa ko dekho abhi tak so rahe hain... aauuu... (she places a soft kiss on cookie's cheek... she look towards Daya and then to cookie...) hmmm... maine papa ko daanta tha na raat mein... manaana padega... ap yahan leto main papa ko uthaati hun..._

 _Shreya: (to Daya) (she came to Daya's side... she ruffle her hair which sprinkled some water droplets on his face... his sleep was disturb... freshy smell of Shreya after shower was mesmerizing Daya... he wanted to hug her tight and show his love to her by placing some lustful love bites... but he didn't want to... last night's incident was forcing him to be stubborn onto his annoyed mood... Shreya sat beside him and pecks her lips on his cheek... he smiled and opens his eyes... he slowly started coming closer to her and the nxt moment another hand grab the blanket and he muffled it on himself and turned to other side... Shreya got confused...shreya smiled on his annoyance...) Gd mrggg... Daya... uthiye na... (she shakes by his shoulder...) accha baba sorry... dayaaaa... jaanu utho na... I m sorry... baby... (he was loving her way of admitting her mistake...) Sunday ko Toh... (with this she pulled the blanket... Daya woke up and took his angelic princess in his arms...)_

 _Daya: (to cookie) oooohhh... uthh gaya mera baccha... gd mrg... (she blinks her eyes...) aaaaauuu... (he descends down from the bed and places her on his chest and started roaming in the room... now cookie was relax... her small hands were pinching Daya's nose and he placed soft kiss on her soft cotton hands...)_

 _(Shreya cleans the bed and sits on the bed placing cookie on his lap... Shreya came to them)_

 _Shreya: (she smiles looking at Daya, the way he was playing with his daughter... she came to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and speaks) gd mrgggg... (both were lost in each others eyes...)_

 _Daya: (smiles) gd mrg..._

 _Shreya: arey meri gd mrg kiss?_

 _(Daya laughs a little and place a soft kiss on her cheek...)_

 _Shreya: Daya... sonu ne zyada tang Toh Nhi kiya na..._

 _Daya: Nhi... vo Abhijeet ke paas so Rha hai..._

 _Shreya: oh no... sonu ne pareshaan kr diya hoga unhe... aap Bhi na Daya... main dekh kr aati hun... (she moves to Abhi's room)_

 _In Abhi's room..._

 _(she enters in the room and found a beautiful moment... she came back to her room smiling...)_

 _Daya: kya hua... thik hai Abhijeet..._

 _Shreya: aap chaliye mere saath..._

 _Daya: kahaan?_

 _Shreya: Abhijeet sir ke room mein..._

 _Daya: lekin kyun?_

 _Shreya: chaliye Toh..._

 _Daya: lekin hua kya?_

 _(both reaches Abhi's room... and found sonu was sleeping peacefully in Abhi's arms... Dareya felt so good to see the view... Shreya moved little closer to the bed and found one novel lying on the floor... she picked it up... one pic fell down on the ground... Shreya picked up the pic... she smiles feeling so helpless for Abhijeet... she showed the pic to Daya... he was also feeling same hurt and helpless time for his frnd cum brother... it was Tarika's pic... it was understood for them that Abhijeet was missing Tarika very much... after some time Dareya took an exit from the room after waking up Abhi...)_

 _2-3 hours later,_

 _All had their breakfast... the whole team gathered there to spend some quality time with each other... they went for shopping for the kids... Rajat left Mumbai for Hydrabad... Abhi gets a call from an informer so he left to meet him..._

 _In the bureau,_

 _(Abhi was checking a file... and Daya came)_

 _Daya: kya boss ghar Nhi jaana kya aaj... aaj Toh Sunday hai yaar... ab Toh chalo..._

 _Abhi: arey Daya... tumhe Toh pata hai na... CID Ki naukari mein kya Sunday or kya Monday..._

 _Daya: haan vo Toh hai..._

 _Abhi: vaise Daya... main soch Rha tha Ki..._

 _Daya: kya..._

 _Abhi: vo... main... mtlb... main aaj apne ghar rukunga..._

 _Daya: Nhi... (while closing his file) bacche tumhara intzaar kr rhe honge... Shreya Bhi wait kr Rhi hai humara..._

 _Abhi: plzzz Daya... sirf aaj ke liye... kuch der ke liye akela rehna chahta hun..._

 _Daya: Nhi... Tum... Tum firse..._

 _Abhi: arey Nhi yaar... Tum Shreya ko bata dena..._

 _Daya: thik hai... Tum apna khayal rakhna... chalo main tumhe chhod deta hun..._

 _Abhi: Nhi... Tum jao main kaam khatam kr ke chala jaunga..._

 _After completing his work Abhi moved to his house... he reaches his house... he locks his car and found that the door of his house was open..._

 _Abhi: ghar mein kon ghus gaya...? dekhna padega... (he takes out his gun and loads it... he quietly moves near his house... he walks inside and searches here and there... he finds smell of food like someone is cooking ... he moves to the kitchen... he felt someone's presence in the kitchen... before he could do anything someone suddenly walk towards him while coughing and both collided **and...** )_

 _ **A/N: so hw was it... I hope acha laga aap sabko...Jaisa Bhi tha bata dena... nxt chapter tab... jab reviews milenge... I want good ratio... I know ki iss chapter se apko kaafi umeeden thi... or maine abhi tak confusion clear nhi ki... but I m promising u ki next chapter mein main confusion dur kr dungi... till then bye tc...  
**_

 _ **I wanna thank all of them who reviewd... sorry if I missed anyone's...**_

 _ **Rajvigirl, pari, saakshi,guest, Aditi, allison, KAVINSANJANA, A.S Anjaana, , Mistic morning, priya, disani, guest, rajvi21,** **Shrestha,  
**_

 _ **madhu, guest,**_

 _ **KamiKaze me: hey... u don't hv to worry hard dear... i m also Abhirika lover... I like Abhi and Taru ie; y i hve written the story starting with there problem with lots of masti, cries, dareya fun, ishyant nok jhok and other couples surprises... but it is a surprise... which evry1 will let to know with the flow of DEM... I mentioned earlier that my story contains evry couples special role... so don't worry... :)**_

 _ **kavya, guest, sonum, kisssme, shreshthaa, guest, , guest, Jasdeep, hinsha, guesttt, sonakshicid, kabirdayafan1, bint-e-abid,**_

 _ **withlovekavin, vampire's feelings, Sanjhana, SD, Drizzle1640, Amrutha, hinsha, Bhumi98, aashvin, kshayaartist,**_

 _ **parise22: hii... thanx for telling me but i jst wanted to show surprised faces of other cid members... I didn't showed dat dareya knows about the twins or not but with this fact dat would be parents were told abt the twins earlier... i was unaware of this... i just expressed the happiness of daya and shreya on the arrival of babies in there life... and hw there life will blossom completely... thanx for sharing the medical knowledge... tc  
**_

 _ **tiakhan98, sam,**_ ** _guest149, mahesh15..._  
**

 ** _bye tc :) bless u all...  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hi frnds... so good to see and read ur reviews... I m glad that many of u r liking my story... Apologize... I know m late...but my pc ws crashed... so I ws unable to post... keep this angry mood for sm other time... now read... see wat happen to Abhirika...**_

 _ **(** Till now we know that Abhi moves to his house and finds someone's presence inside... he enters in and collides with someone... **)**_

 _ **Let's begin from where we left**_

 _ **Sach keh Rha hai deewana dil**_

 _ **Dil na kisi se lagana**_

 _ **Jhoote hain yaar ke wade saare**_

 _ **Jhooti hain pyar Ki kasme**_

 _ **Maine har lamha jise chaha jise pooja**_

 _ **Usi ne yaaron mera toda, toda, tanha, tanha chhoda...**_

 _The person moves to Abhi while coughing hard and all around was smoke only... white fog covered their vision... Abhi collides with someone... before they could balance themselves both fell on the ground... Abhi was on top and... **SHE** was on the ground... she was holding him from his shoulders...her eyes were closed... Abhi was lost in her beauty... he was continuously looking at her face... even today also he has no reason to question on her beauty... she opens her eyes and both had a deep eye contact... he thought, "She is just so perfect... her shiny black eyes forces to get lost in it forever and ever... her silky cheeks, her pinky lips and wen she smiles it makes his day... her nose gives her a different expression of her face... her curly hairs dances in the air and shows the magic of her looks and beauty..." but all his observation gets into flush wen storm started thundering badly... both came out of trance... he gets up from her and they stands on their foot... she was about to speak but Abhi spoke..._

 _Abhi: (angry) tum yahan kya kr Rhi ho..._

 _Tarika: vo main... maine socha... mtlb Tum thak gaye hoge.. Toh maine khana..._

 _Abhi: (immediately) koi zarurat Nhi hai... Tum ja sakti ho..._

 _Tarika: par Abhi... (Abhi interupts)_

 _Abhi: Abhijeet... Abhijeet naam hai mera... **'Abhi'** kehne ka haq sirf kuch khaas logon ko he hai..._

 _Tarika: (with chocking throat...) mmm...mtlb... (tears form in her eyes...) main... tumhare liye khaas... (she stopped... it was difficult to say anything else after listening to his words... tears started falling from her eyes...)_

 _Abhi: (in an irritated manner) Tum kyun apna or mera time waste kr Rhi ho... (he stops for a moment... something strikes in his mind...) ek minute... tumhe kaise pata Ki main yahan... (now he get it...) **'Daya'** huh!_

 _Tarika: Tum khaana kha lo phir main chali jaungi..._

 _Abhi: mera mann Nhi hai..._

 _Tarika: bhuk paet ko lagti hai... mann ka ko Nhi... apna gussa khaane par Toh mat utaaro..._

 _Abhi: main kisi se gussa Nhi hun... (his temper rise and he yells at her) for god sake mere ghar se... meri zindagi se dur chali jao god damn it..._

 _Tarika: (tears started flowing down fro her eyes... she spoke some seconds later) thik hai jaisa Tum chahte ho main vaisa he karungi... par... (in teary voice...) main janti hun mujhe tumhe batakr jaana chahiye tha par Rajat... (Abhi cuts her...)_

 _Abhi: par tumne sirf Rajat ke Baare mein he socha... bina kisi ko bataye chali gyi..._

 _Tarika: par ye sab meri majboori Thi Abhijeet... aisa ek pal Bhi Nhi tha jab maine tumhe yaad na kiya ho... (she was crying... tears were rolling down on her cheeks...) tumhari narazgi jayaz hai par... par main tumhari jaan khatre mein Nhi daal sakti Thi... (Abhi interupts)_

 _Abhi: plz Tarika plz... ab band karo ye natak... apni galati ko, dhoke ko majboori ka naam mat do... tumne apna faisla suna diya or ye tak janana Nhi chaha Ki meri haalat kaisi hogi Tum... tumhare is faisle se pata chalta hai ki tumne mujhse kabhi pyar kiya he Nhi... sirf main he tha jo pyar krta raha... main he bewakoof tha... (in anger and tears in eyes) **AGAR YAHI PYAR HOTA HAI NA TARIKA Toh MAIN** **BHAGWAN** **SE YAHI DUA KARUNGA Ki MARTEY DUM TAK MAIN TUMSE NAFRAT KARUN...**_

 _(With his last line he takes an exit from there...At this point he was completely tempered but somewhere he was really hurt... his heart was paining like hell... he didn't want to yell at her or to make her cry but he wanted spit out all his pain and disappointment, annoyance once for all... but Is this the end of his pain... by yelling at her... realizing her; her fault did make any difference... there relationship need some time... and ie; all the two know...)_

 _Straight away he moves to his car and drives off... with all his painful words Tarika was so hurt... today she tried to finish off all the differences b/w them but she was bound up with many secrets, promises... and from all this, Abhi was unaware of her problems... while driving, the radio switched on automatically and it played a song which is completely fit for their relationship... ( **I think so... wat do u think?** )_

 _ **Naam-e-wafa mtlb ke liye lete hain kyun sabhi**_

 _ **(** With the starting line, the song dragged Abhi's attention and forced him to be nostalgic... **)**_

 _ **Dard jo seene mein uthta hai**_

 _ **(** Tears formed in his eyes... and anger was travelling in his eyes too **)**_

 _ **Nhi samjha yahan koi**_

 _ **(** Tarika's face appeared in front of his eyes **)**_

 _ **Toh rehne de iss dard mein zinda**_

 _ **Main tanha he sahi**_

 _ **(** Tears started flowing down on his cheeks speedily **)**_

 _ **Ke dil se ye Bhi denge bhula**_

 _ **Tujhko jana kabhi**_

 _ **(** With the music... he raised his speed up... **)**_

 _ **Rehne de iss dard mein zinda**_

 _ **Main tanha he sahi**_

 _ **(** He wipes his tears from his arm **)**_

 _ **Ke dil se ye Bhi denge bhula**_

 _ **Tujhko jana kabhi**_

 _ **(** his hand moved on the gear **)**_

 _ **Teri judaai mein marne se**_

 _ **(** He squeezed the handle of the gear tightly and put the car on the high gear angrily... **)**_

 _ **Iss dard mein jeena bhala...**_

 _On the other hand... As Abhi left Tarika in his home crying after yelling at her, telling her dat it was his biggest mistake dat he loved her..._

 _ **Naam-e-wafa mtlb ke liye ab lete hain kyun sabhi**_

 _ **(** She was crying badly... Abhi's words have hurted her deeply... she was not able to control herself... she slides down on the ground hinging her back to the wall while crying... **)**_

 _ **Dard jo seene mein uthta hai**_

 _ **(** Her pain was so hard to control dat for 1 note she thought to die... **)**_

 _ **Nhi samjha yahan koi**_

 _ **(** Abhi's face appear in front of her eyes **)**_

 _ **Toh rehne de iss dard mein zinda**_

 _ **(** On the road Abhi's was lost in thoughts and not in his senses... but people behind his car were pressing the horns hard... he has stopped his car in the middle of the road **)**_

 _ **Main tanha he sahi**_

 _ **Ke dil se ye Bhi denge bhula**_

 _ **(** One constable came and shake him up... he comes back to reality... he apologized to him and drives off from there **)**_

 _ **Tujhko jana kabhi**_

 _ **(** Music continues... **)**_

 _(Tarika was very upset and she was crying badly... she was not in a state to reveal the truth to Abhi...)_

 _Tarika: (pov) main janti hum Abhijeet Ki mujhe sab kuch tumhe bata dena chahiye tha... par main aisa Nhi kr sakti Thi... meri galati sirf yahi Thi Ki main tumse or Rajat se bhaut pyar krti hun... or Rajat mera bhai hai... or Tum mere sab kuch... Tum dono ko khona main afford Nhi kr sakti Thi... Tum dono mein se kisi ek ko chunna... ye mujhse Nhi hota... par shayad maine Rajat ko chuna kyunki mujhe laga agar main Rajat ke saath hongi Toh tum dono salaamat rahoge... par... par shayad (she cries) mere iss faisle ne mujhse mera sab kuch chheen liya... aaj na Abhijeet khush hai, na Rajat na main... mere ek decision ke vajeh se puri CID team dukhi hai..._

 _On the other...While driving Abhi's eyes fall on a sea shore so he drove his car near it... The shore was familiar to his thoughts... It has a special memory of Abhirika... this was the shore which assembled 2 individuals into relationship... this shore united the two lovely souls... the moment he stepped out of the car, he realized rain droplets on his skin...Is rain was really falling or it ws the tears which wr falling down or xactly yelling and saying with pain inside the heart... the heart which ws carrying the uncontrollable xperience of broken heart... Ys ofcourse no one can stop this... this pain lasts for long... there is only one thing which can provide both happiness and cries/sadness at one point of time... ie, **LOVE**... In love, A person feels out of this world... like he is floating in air... roaming on the 9th cloud... travelling on 7th heaven... but in vain it breaks all the bridges of sadness... crosses all the limits of cries, tears and the spines of memories vich ws earlier mentioned as marvelous time spend in the whole world..._

 _The same was happening wid Abhijeet... he slowly moved towards the sea shore vid swallon eyes, tears inside them at the border line... the sea was unstable and fighting vid the rocks so dat they could let them to reach the road... The entire scene around turned Abhi nostalgic... the previous memories started knocking the door of his brain..._

 _ **Flashbackk...**_

 _ **One beautiful memory came into his mind, the only one, which is impossible for him to delete from his box of memories... the day on vich his life was complete with his love... the day was, wen he proposed his tarika... after been forced and promising by and to Daya, Abhi decided to xpress his love to Tarika... Daya warned Abhi dat if he proposed Tarika then only he is allowd to enter in the house... otherwise he has to spend his night outside... After lieing to Dr. Salukhe, Tarika came to the sea shore as per Abhi mentioned in his msg... she reached there and found beautiful envt. Cold breeze of wind blowing her hair and forcing her to feel romantic... which she was already feeling... the msg, cute smiley, his msg dat today is gonna be a spl moment for her is getting her cheeks to turn red and blush hard... smile crept on her lips remembering all the stuff... but then she realized smthng... she randomly moves her eyes all around the shore... and she found nobody not even Abhi... she became confused and sad too... after waiting for 10 mins. And repeatedly calling Abhi she found... ufff... dats it... she ws annoyed and she started walking but suddenly someone held her hand from behind...she smiled broadly and turns... and her smile vanished off... she found a bearded man holding her hand, having coconut water in his other hand... she jerked her hand from his grip... she quickly scanned his dress up... a simple creamy shirt, cargo pants, stupid strippy slippers... face ws completely bearded... round spex... and a round cap... and ofcourse sea water and sand ws on his legs... like he was playing on the shore with water and sand...**_

 _ **Tarika: kon ho tum? Aur mera haath kyu pakda**_

 _ **Person: (with an xpression of ' I hvn't seen a beauty like her before') aap toh bhaut he sundar ho... (scanning her from top to bottom) badi der kardi aane mein...**_

 _ **Tarika: (with angry eyes and voice) ae... kya bol rhe ho? Jaante bhi ho kisse baat kr rhe ho... ek c.i. (he cuts her)**_

 _ **Person: (he tries to move towards her) aapse... or kisse... oye hoye kitni khoobsurat ho aap...**_

 _ **Tarika: oye... jao yahaan se... (while adjusting her fringe...) vaise bhi main kisi ka intzaar kr rhi hun... agar vo aa gye na toh tum toh... jao yahan se...**_

 _ **Person: ye kya ji... usey chhodo... mere saath chalo... (he tries to hold her hand...) hum ye ji... ye (he forwards the coconut to her) ye naariyal paani peeyenge...**_

 _ **(he held her hand again but she quickly pulled her hand and raised it to give him a tight slap on his cheek... but he bend and her hand touched the coconut and it fell down on the ground...and quickly he left her hand...)**_

 _ **Person: arey... (he steps back) arey kya kr rhi ho Tarika...**_

 _ **Tarika: (she gives him a confused look) tum?**_

 _ **(The person removes his false getup... Tarika recognized him... the strange man was Abhi...)**_

 _ **Tarika: (she folds her arms...) Abhijeet... tum mujhe sataa rhe they... (he started laughing...) tik hai main jar hi hun... (rain started falling heavily... Abhi quickly held her hand and sat on his knees... in front of her...)**_

 _ **Mausam kaho ya tumhare yahaan hone ka jaadu,**_

 _ **Tumhi se milne ki chaht ko tha dil bekaboo,**_

 _ **Vo teen shabd kahe bina main tumhe yahan se jaane nhi dunga,**_

 _ **Waada karta hun kisi galatfaimi ko iss rishte ke beech mein aane nhi doonga,**_

 _ **Main tumse pyar krta tha, karta hun or karta rahunga (he forgot the further lines) karta rahunga...**_

 _ **(with tears in her eyes and smiles on her lips coz of Abhi's act... she ruffles his hair and)**_

 _ **Tarika: zindagi ki akhri saans tak yahi kehta rahunga...**_

 _ **(he stood up and both hugged eachother...)**_

 _ **Tarika: I love u Abhi...today, 2marrow and forever...**_

 _' **I PROMISE MAIN TUMHE KABHI CHHOD KR NHI JAUNGI'**_

 _ **Abhi: sach?**_

 _ **Tarika: haan...**_

 _ **Abhi: I love u Tarika...**_

 _ **Flashbackk Ends...**_

 _ **('I PROMISE MAIN TUMHE KABHI CHHOD KR NHI JAUNGI')**_

 _(This line ws echoing in his mind... he was sitting on the rocks with tears flowing down... he was cursing destiny... After spending whole night on the beach... Abhi went to dareya's house...)_

 _At dareya's residence..._

 _Daya was roaming here and there in the living area completely tensed... he was carrying his beautiful angel in his arms... he was continuously calling Abhi but there was same recorded msg dat the phone is switched off... purvi and shreya were having tea and sonu was in shreya's arms... The 3rd cup of tea which was hot 10 mins. Ago has now turned cold..._

 _Purvi: Daya sir... ap kisko phone kr rhe hai... aakr chaaye pee lijiye sir..._

 _Shreya: purvi... Daya... Abhijeet sir ko phone kr rhe hain..._

 _Purvi: arey haan Abhijeet sir kahan hai... subeh se nazar he nhi aaye..._

 _Daya: isliye he toh phone kr rha hun usey... najaane kahan hai... Abhi tak ghar nhi aaya..._

 _Purvi: kyu... batakr nhi gye..._

 _Shreya: vo keh rhe they ki kal apne ghar rukenge... Daya ne mana bhi kiya par fir bhi... ab pata nhi unhone khaana khaya bhi hoga ya nhi..._

 _Daya: kha liya hoga... vo bhuka nhi jaane degi usey..._

 _Purvi: kon sir?_

 _Daya: (after a pause...) Tarika..._

 _Shreya: (shocked...) kya? Daya... aap jaante hai na sir kitna naaraaz hai ussey... maine mana kiya tha aapko ki Tarika ko mat bhejna... par aap hain ki..._

 _(Before Daya could reply suddenly door bell rang... Daya quickly opened the door and saw Abhi standing in front of him... purvi came and took cookie from Daya's hands... Abhi was fully wet...)_

 _Daya: (to Abhi) ye kya haal bana rakha hai apna tumne... or kabse call kr rha hun... phone kahan hai tumhara..._

 _(Abhi walked 1-2 step inside and before he could reply he fell but Daya held him from his shoulders...)_

 _Daya: (in worried tone) Abhijeet...!_

 _(Daya wrapped around his hand around his shoulder and easefully moves towards his room... he lyed him on the bed... Shreya immediately called the Dr... Dr. checked him and)_

 _Dr: (to Daya) kuch zyaada he bheeg gye hai... thoda sa bhukhaar hai... sar kaafi garam hai... raat mein bukhaar na bad jaaye isliye sar par thande paani ki pattiyaan rakh dijiyega... maine dawaayiyan toh likh di hai... do din tak complete bed rest... or koi problem ho toh mujhe call kr dijiyega..._

 _After 2 days..._

 _(Abhi became well nd good... dareya didn't asked Abhi abt anything abt dat ngt... they not even talked abt dat thing to Tarika... sm days later Daya get to know dat after dat incident Tarika also left to Hydrabad... Rajat informed dat his would be wife has sm jobs problem so she has delayed their marriage... he will let them kmow his marriage date soon... now all went to there respective works and soon...)_

 _ **A/N: hllo frndz... I know I know I know... I hv taken lot time to update this 3** **rd** **one...**_

 _ **But still read it and tell me too hwz it...**_

 _ **Reviews? They r must... With good ratio... otherwise u know... :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hllo frnds... I know thoda zyada he drag kr rhi hu... but plz cooperate... intrstng scenes likhne mei bhi tym lagta hai...**_

 _ **No more talks...**_

 _ **(** Till now we know dat Abhi was really very hurt by Tarika... Tarika left for Hyderabad... After such a silly fewer Abhi is fine now **)**_

 _ **Let's begin from where we left...**_

 _ **Dard mein bhi yeh lab muskura jaate hai**_

 _ **Beete lamhein hamein jab bhi yaad aate hai**_

 _ **Chand lamhaaat ke waaste hi sahi**_

 _ **Muskuraakar mili thi mujhe jindagi**_

 _ **Teri aaghosh mein din the mere katey**_

 _ **Teri baahon mein thi meri raate kati**_

 _ **Aaj bhi jab woh pal mujhko yaad aate hai**_

 _ **Dil se saare gamon ko bhula jaate hai...**_

 _Soon 4 years passed in solving different cases, hubby-wify nok-jhok... Sonu and Cookie became the best medicine for Abhi for the recovery of his love related damaging incidents... both helped him to smile broadly from heart, stay happy and jolly...The 2 kids created a special bond vid Abhi... In these 4 years, there ws no arrival of Rajat and Tarika in Mumbai... but several times Daya Shreya and kids have travelled to hydrabad to meet Rajat and Tarika... Dushi and Ishu wr now happy... dat doesn't mean that earlier they wr unhappy... hahahaha... it means there happiness has got a reason... there smiles have got a special reason to be happy forever... finally Dushi's request has been accepted by God and his lovely beautiful wife tooo... Ishu is blessed wid a cute baby girl... & they named her Kashish (nickname petunia)... Daya and Shreya are now happy for Abhi... but still the place of special one can only be filled by dat person only..._

 _After 4 years, in dareya's house..._

 _In the living room, Daya was having his tea and snacks plus watching tv... cookie was playing with her doll on the couch, sonu was in the kitchen, sitting on the slab playing game in Shreya's cell... well Shreya was preparing some lite stuff for kids, The sandwich and milk..._

 _ **Suddenly** the door bell rang..._

 _Shreya: (while pouring milk in the glass) Daya... dekhiye toh zara kon hai..._

 _Daya: (after drinking last sip of his tea) haan..._

 _(Daya stood up from his place and he opens the door... he was surprised to see Rajat and Tarika at their place... Daya opened the door completely and was overjoyed to see both of them... he hugged Rajat and Tarika plus welcomed them inside...)_

 _Rajat: (with his evrytym grt smile) gd evng sir... kaise hain aap..._

 _Daya: bas badiya... or tum batao... (teasy taunting tone) itne saal shakal dikhana zaruri toh nhi samjha na..._

 _Rajat: (explaining tone...) arey... aisi koi baat nhi hai sir... vo toh bas..._

 _Tarika: haan Daya... vo toh Rajat mission mein busy tha... 6 mahine pehle he aaya hai..._

 _Daya: hmmmm..._

 _Rajat: (while rubbing his palms mischief in his voice like a perfect mamu...) toh kahan hai humari princess or prince..._

 _Tarika: (same tone with her) haan haan... unki mummy bhi kahan nazar aa rhi hai..._

 _(cookie was hiding behind Daya... so dat she could scare her very handsome and lovely mamu... Rajat closed his eyes and sat on his knees... a sweet silence for cookie so dat she could come out... cookie came quietly and shouts...)_

 _Cookie: WWoooooooo! (she quickly wrapped her arms around his mamu's neck from behind)_

 _Rajat: (he laughed lovingly, ulls her lightly and picked up in his arms... while acting or in a dramatic way...) hhhhhhhhhuuuusssssshhhhhhhhh! Main toh darr gya..._

 _Cookie: (feeling fun in his arms and hopping) yyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... maine mamu ko dala diya... (The three laughed at this...)_

 _Just then Sonu came running from the kitchen & hugged Tarika from her legs... **obviously he is too short to reach her waist...**_

 _Sonu: (smiles broadly) bali (badi) mummy..._

 _(Tarika lowers her head towards Sonu and smiled happily... even surprisingly... she picked him up in her arms... Shreya enters in the room with tea and snacks plus milk, sandwich for kids... Shreya came and gave a light hug to Tarika... with all the great feeling of love of meeting a very good frnd...)_

 _Shreya: Tarika... ek min. (Tarika sits on the couch with sonu on her lap...) yahin ruk main abhi aayi..._

 _(Shreya came back after 2 mins. Wid a gift in her hands... she hands over the gift to Tarika...)_

 _Tarika: (while trying to figure out the reason for gift) ye kis liye Shrey..._

 _Shreya: (she sits on the couch with a tea mug in her hand...) vo kal tera b'day Tha na isliye..._

 _Tarika: (she look towards her confusingly... But still manages to reply with a short smile) thank u..._

 _Shreya: (she smiles back and soon she goes little back in her memories)_

 _ **Flashback starts...**_

 _ **Some years ago,**_

 _ **Abhi ws cleaning his room... coz it was all messed up by the kids with their toys... Daya took the kids with him to Sachin's house... Shreya was at home doing some work in her room...**_

 _ **Shreya: (while entering in Abhi's room) sir... (she stops at the door itself) oops... oh god... sir main apki help kr deti hun...**_

 _ **Abhi: (he stops her the next moment itself) nhi Shreya... tum rehne do... main kr loonga...**_

 _ **Shreya: (while picking up a stuff toy) nhi sir... main kr deti hu na...**_

 _ **Abhi: (while trying to stop her...) Shreya... tum rehne do... tum aaram karo... main kr loonga... tum jao...**_

 _ **Shreya: par sir...?**_

 _ **Abhi: agar mujhe koi bhi help chahiye hogi toh main tumhe bula loongi... okk**_

 _ **Shreya: okk... (smiles a little)**_

 _ **(Shreya takes a leave from there... after 20 mins. She came back to Abhi's room vid a thought of helping him... coz she has finished her work... but without entering in his room; empty hands she thought to make tea for both...)**_

 _ **(she came in the room vid the tea cups... but the scenario was the same... everything was still messed up... but one thing was strange... cupboard was open... she found wrappers all around on the ground, table, bed and one of them was in Abhi's hands... they wr the gifts... she found smthing again... she easefully came to Abhi and)**_

 _ **Shreya: Abhijeet sir...**_

 _ **Abhi: (he quickly stood up and wiped all his tears...) haan haan Shreya... oh sorry vo... darasal...**_

 _ **Shreya: sir... (she stops him and makes him sit on the bed) sir aap chahein toh mujhse share kr sakte hain... aap he ne kaha Tha ki yaadein tabhi dil mein rakhni chahiye jb vo meethi hon... I know aap aaj bhi Tarika ko... (he cuts her)**_

 _ **Abhi: nhi Shreya... aage kuch mat kehna... kuch yaadein kadvi hoti hai jo dil mein gehre zakhm de jaati hai... or jb zakhm gehre ho toh marham lagaana zara mushkil ho jata hai... bas unhi zakhmo ko khatam krne ki koshish kr rha hun... (after a pause... or we can say a painful silence) pata hai Shreya... jb pyar mein takleef hoti hai tabhi bhaut dard hota hai... jb pyar Tha tb Tarika ke liye ye gift khareede they... socha Tha ki uske har khaas din par usey dunga... par... MAIN usey ye bhi nhi chahta... or rakh bhi nhi sakta...**_

 _ **Shreya: sir aap ek baar Tarika se baat toh...**_

 _ **Abhi: nhi Shreya... tum bas har saal APNI taraf se usey ye de dena...**_

 _ **Shreya: thik hai sir...**_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

 _(Shreya was lost in thoughts but then Tarika shakes her a little)_

 _Tarika: kya hua? Kahan kho gyi..._

 _Shreya: kahin nhi... (she takes a sip of her tea...)_

 _ **(In case u people r unable to understand wat the kids r trying to say I m gonna write the dialogues in English too... Njoy...)**_

 _(scene moves to cookie who suddenly descends down from the couch and came to sonu... she whispers something in his ears... everyone look towards them cutely and confusingly...)_

 _Tarika: kya baatein ho rhi hain bhai-behen ke beech..._

 _Sonu: kuch ni bali mummy... aishhheeee he... **(nothing much badi mummy...)**_

 _Cookie: shonu... mumma kaeti ae na ki kishi shey baat ni chupaani chayiye... (Shreya smiles cutely) **(sonu, u remember; mom has taught us to never lie or hide any talk from loved loves...)**_

 _Rajat: toh batao cookie kya baat hai... kyaa bata rhi thi tum sonu ko..._

 _Cookie: mamu... (she walks cutely with her baby steps towards Daya and signals him to make her to sit on his lap... Daya did the same as she signaled him) kal aishha (aisa) he gift na... (she rests her head on Daya's chest...) bale papa bi laaye tey... main toh shonu shey pooch layi thi ki ye vayi ae ya phil mummy dushla laayi thi... **(Mamu, ystrday the same gift was brought by bade papa... so I was just asking to sonu dat whether this is the same gift or mummy has brought some other...)**_

 _Shreya: (to avoid the ques. And the topic too) aa... arey hum kya baat lekr baith gye... (Tarika cuts her)_

 _Tarika: toh sonu... kon laya ye gift..._

 _Sonu: (he eats one bite of his sandwich... he was abt to speak but Shreya gives him a horrific look and a warning look to remain silent) vo..._

 _Daya: sonu... beta aap sandwich khatam karo..._

 _Tarika: (in a warning tone) dayaaa..._

 _Rajat: arey ab rehne bhi do Tarika... chhodo ye sab baat..._

 _Shreya: hhh...haan ... sonu cookie apna doodh or sandwich khatam kro... no noise okk..._

 _Daya: toh... yahan kaise aana hua Rajat... koi khaas baat..._

 _Rajat: haan sir... do vajeh hain yahan aane ki... par Abhijeet sir ke aane baad he bataunga..._

 _Tarika: par Rajat... ye dusri news kya hai..._

 _Rajat: hai... surprise hai sabke ke liye bhi or... tumhare liye bhi... Daya sir... Abhijeet sir kab tak aayenge..._

 _Daya: aata he hoga... kuch zaruri kaam Tha... main kaha main chalu saath... par usney mana kr diya..._

 _Shreya: subeh jaldi nikal gye they..._

 _ **Suddenly** door bell rang..._

 _(Shreya was abt to go but Tarika stood up quickly to open the door...)_

 _Tarika: Shrey.. main dekhti hun... (Shreya smiles a little...)_

 _Tarika opens the door and found Abhi... he was surprised to see her in his house... she welcomes him while greeting..._

 _Tarika: hii Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi: (without looking at her face...) hii... (he enters in the room...)_

 _(The moment the kids saw their bale papa both jumped down from Daya's lap and from the couch... they ran towards Abhi and flung in his arms... they hugged him tight... they separates... he descends them down on the floor...)_

 _Cookie: (she pouts and in a complaining tone) bale papa aap humaale jaagne shey paeley he chale gye they... **(bade papa... u went outside before we wr woke up)**_

 _Sonu: hum shey milke bi Ni gaye... **(u not even met us)**_

 _Cookie: gd moning kishi (kiss) bi Ni di... (she peeved) **(u not gave us gd mrg kisses)**_

 _Abhi: (in a dramatic way) achha... nhi... maine toh di thi... tum dono ne nhi di ... very bad..._

 _Sonu: toh abhii de dete hain... (both smiles broadly and places nice kiss on his cheeks... all wr happy to see Abhi happy...)_

 _(Abhi sits on the couch...)_

 _Rajat: hllo sir... kaise hain aap..._

 _Abhi: badiya... tum kaise ho..._

 _Rajat: thik hun sir..._

 _Abhi: chalo tum dono apna dudh finish karo... main change krke aata hun..._

 _Daya: kya hua Abhi... kaafi zyaada kaam Tha kya... bhaut tired lag rhe ho... (Abhi stood up but suddenly get disbalanced...) Abhijeet! (his head was spinning a little but Daya held him by his shoulders... he makes him sit on the couch) Shreya paani lao..._

 _Shreya: haan... (she quickly goes to kitchen to bring water...)_

 _Daya: maine kaha Tha na main saath chalta hun... par tumhe toh meri baat sunni he nhi hai na... zarur extra kaam kiya hoga... ruko main abhi inn juniors ki khabar leta hun... (he picks up his cell to call but Abhi stopped him by holding his hand and a smile)_

 _Abhi: Daya... yar main thik hunn..._

 _Shreya: (she gives the glass to Abhi...)_

 _Daya: haan pata hai kitne thik ho..._

 _Abhi: ruk ja yaar... I m f9... achha tum baitho... (he pulls Daya to sit on the couch beside him) baitho... arey yaar baitho toh sahi... (Daya sits beside him) kuch nhi hua yaar mujhe... tum bhi na bevajeh chinta karte ho... (Daya gives him an angry look) achha thik hai... aise mat dekho ab..._

 _Daya: toh kya karun kya karun main tumhara... sunte nhi ho kisi ki... ab main..._

 _Abhi: sorry yaar vo bas thoda zyada kaam Tha... achha ek kaam krte hain..._

 _Daya: tum koi kaam nhi krne waale baithe raho shaanti se..._

 _Abhi: mera mtlb... main change krke aata hun... or phir koi kaam nhi karunga... itne (Daya cuts him)_

 _Daya: tum kahin jaoge maine keh diya na..._

 _Abhi: arey itne Shreya mere liye chaaye bana degi... kyun Shreya... (he gives a look to Shreya 'bacha lo' look)_

 _Shreya: haan Daya... main chaaye bana leti hun... sir ko change toh krne do..._

 _Daya: thik hai... lekin uske baad no kaam..._

 _Abhi: (smiles) I promise..._

 _(Abhi goes to his room... and meanwhile the kids finishes their milk... Shreya and Tarika moves to the kitchen...)_

 _In the kitchen,_

 _Shreya: taru... zara cookie ka packet dena..._

 _Taru: (she was lost in thoughts) konsa wala... chocolate ya creamy..._

 _Shreya: aa... aa... konsa pasand hai sir ko..._

 _Taru: Abhijeet ko toh chocolate pasand hai... (she realizes wat she said)_

 _Shreya: (smiles smartly) aan haan... toh aaj bhi tumhe pata hai unki pasand napasand ke bare mein... dats nice..._

 _Taru: (she blushes) shrey... Tu bhi na... achha Shreya main chaaye banaun Abhijeet ke liye..._

 _Shreya: haan haan kyun nhi zarur banao... ye bhi koi puchhne ki baat hai..._

 _(Shreya comes in the living room while calling sonu...)_

 _Shreya: sonu baby... tumne mera phone kahan rakha hai..._

 _Sonu: apka phone cookie ke paash ae mumma..._

 _Shreya: cookie... mera phone kahan hai baby... mumma ko ek call krna hai..._

 _Cookie: (cutely and she pouts too) mumma... bash tholi dael al... mamu oll main fotos dek lae ae... **(mumma, few mins. More... mamu and I or we are seeing some photos...)**_

 _( **Suddenly** cookie flips a pic of Dushi and Kavin... she smiles broadly looking at their brotherly nature... but then her smile flew away when she saw **Purvi** in a bridal dress and **Rajat** in sherwani... Rajat was kissing on her cheek  & both of their hands wr wrapped around eachother's waist...)_

 _Cookie: mamu... aap purvi maachi ko jaantey oo... (to shreya) mumma... purvi maachi ki shaadi ooo gayi... (she pouts...) mujhe bulaya bi Ni... or Rajat mamu aap pulbi maachi ko kishi ku kal laye oo... **(mamu do u know know purvi masi... mumma, is Purvi masi married? She not even invited me... Rajat mamu how do u know Purvi masi...)**_

 _(Rajat look towards Shreya... both became nostalgic... they reversed their memories some years back...)_

 _ **Flashback starts...**_

 _ **The day on which Rajat and Purvi were ready to say their vows, to promise eachother dat they will never leave eachother in any condition, they will stay together till there last breath...**_

 _ **In Purvi's room,**_

 _ **Shreya was helping Purvi to get ready with her jewels... she was completely dressed up except her jewellery... but then someone jumped inside the room from the window... the person was Rajat... he came on the moment... when grooms's family means his one was sitting downstairs in the hall waiting for the bride so that ceremony could start... Rajat made a blued to everyone except Sachu...**_

 _ **Almost fifteen mins. Ago,**_

 _ **(While sitting in the mandap, before reaching to Purvi's room...)**_

 _ **Rajat: (he was whispering) sachin... (he was standing beside him... and deliberately not listening to him) Sachu... Sachu sunn toh... emergency hai yaar...**_

 _ **Sachu: koi emergency nhi hai... chup chaap baith... (he was greeting the guests... and then Rajat pulled him down)**_

 _ **Rajat: plzz... help na... emergency hai... aaj meri shaadi hai**_

 _ **Sachu: vo baat bata jo mujhe nhi pata... or vaise bhi sahi kaha tuney aaj teri shaadi hai... thodi der wait nhi kr sakta Tu... Abhi nhi mil sakte... shaadi ke baad milte rehna...**_

 _ **Rajat: (puppy face which Sachu can never ignore) plzz yaar... aaj meri shaadi hai... aaj ke din meri baat nhi maanega... yahi dosti hai na... aisi dosti nibha raha hai Tu...**_

 _ **Sachu: chal chal natak band kr... kuch sochta hun... wait kr...**_

 _ **Rajat: (Sachu moves little far from him) sochne mein zyaada wakt mat lagaana...**_

 _ **(after 2-3 mins later Sachu came to Rajat)**_

 _ **Sachu: oye...**_

 _ **Rajat: soch liya tuney**_

 _ **Sachu: lekin promise kr zyaada der nhi karega...**_

 _ **Rajat: haan haan promise... par kya socha tuney...**_

 _ **Sachu: (to Rajat's baba...) aa... aa.. uncle...**_

 _ **Rajat's baba: haan beta bolo...**_

 _ **Sachu: uncle vo... uncle vo Rajat ko...**_

 _ **Rajat's baba: Rajat ko? Kya...**_

 _ **Sachu: Rajat ko wash... washroom jaana hai... toh...**_

 _ **Rajat's baba: haan haan beta le jao...**_

 _ **(And hw this way Rajat reached in Purvi's room)**_

 _ **Back to Purvi's room,**_

 _ **(Shreya and Purvi went scared... but soon a cute smile appeared on Purvi's lips...)**_

 _ **Rajat: (excitedly came to her and both gave a lite hug to eachother) Puru baby... omg... kitni sundar lag rhi ho tum...**_

 _ **Puru: (both separates with a bigg smile) Sach...**_

 _ **Rajat: bilkul...**_

 _ **Shreya: Rajat sir, aap yahan kya kr rhe hain... kisi ne dekh liya toh...**_

 _ **Rajat: arey koi nhi dekhega... bhaar sachin hai na...**_

 _ **(Shreya looks outside the room from the window...)**_

 _ **Shreya: (mumbles) Sachu bhayiya bhi na...**_

 _ **Rajat: Shreya... (she comes to them) plzzz... ek pic click karo na... hum dono ki...**_

 _ **Shreya: kya? Par sir...**_

 _ **Rajat: jaldi karo koi aa jayega...**_

 _ **Puru: plzzzzzz Shreya... plzzzz jaldi kr na...**_

 _ **Shreya picks up her cell to click but then,**_

 _ **Rajat: ek min Shreya... (to Purvi) Puru... main kaisa lag rha hun...**_

 _ **Puru: aap mere Rajat hain... ek dum handsome or cute... bhaut he ache lag rhe hain aap...**_

 _ **(With this he places a kiss on his cheek and Shreya clicks a picture of them... In return Rajat also kisses her on her cheek... and Shreya clicks another pic...**_

 _ **Shreya: ho gya photoshoot... ab aap jayiye...**_

 _ **Rajat: Ek ek... ek last pic... (hw winks)**_

 _ **Puru: (she pouts) please shrey...**_

 _ **(Rajat wraps his hands around her waist & Puru did the same... both look towards Shreya... then she said 'Cheeze' and the nxt second Rajat placed kiss on Puru's cheek and the pic gets clicked...)**_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

 _Both came back to reality wen cookie was calling her mamu and Daya was calling Shreya..._

 _Cookie: mamuuu..._

 _Rajat: haan... haan kya hua..._

 _Cookie: kaa ko gye tey aap **(where have u been lost)**_

 _Rajat: kahin nhi beta..._

 _Daya: Shreya... Shreya..._

 _Shreya: haan.. kya hua Daya..._

 _Daya: kahan kho gyi thi tum... Sonu kabse aawaaz de rha hai..._

 _Shreya: aaa...vo.. kuch nhi... haan sonu kya hua bolo..._

 _Sonu: petunia kab ayegi...?_

 _Shreya: jab Ishu masi thik ho jayengi na... tab vo aa jayegi... okk..._

 _(Taru came with the tray and 2 mins. Later Abhi also came in the living area... he sat nxt to Daya... sonu insists Abhi to let him to sit on his lap... and so Abhi obeyed... he took the cup of tea in his hands... and takes one sip of it... Tarika was waiting for Abhi's opinion abt the tea... well he was unaware of the thing that Tarika has made tea for him... Anyways he is smart enough to recognize this, I think... **wink...** wat do u think?)_

 _Abhi took 2-3 sips of tea... the tea reached at the half level of the cup and till now Abhi has said nothing abt the tea... **Is the reaction towards the taste of the tea really imp. Or The Thing is dat Tarika has made it... ie; why the opinion is imp. Wat is it?** Hence Abhi has not said anything abt the tea yet Tarika was feeling sad... this was not fare, Shreya thought... she thought to help her friend and lets cheer her up..._

 _Shreya: Abhijeet sir... aaj bhaut thak gye na aap..._

 _Abhi: haan Shreya... ye criminals hai na crime krne se baaz nhi aate... vaise... (Tarika thought dat now here is the moment wen Abhi will appreciate abt the tea...) lunch bhaut achha banaya Tha tumne..._

 _Shreya: ty sir... aa... sir...aapne cookies toh li he nhi... (she offers him some cookies)_

 _Abhi: haan (he takes two from the tray and gave them to cookie and sonu...)_

 _Shreya: sir aap toh lijiye..._

 _Abhi: nhi Shreya paet mein bilkul jageh nhi hai... (he took another kookie and feeds it into Daya's mouth...) Daya band karo na yar ye laptop..._

 _Daya: ruko Ek min. acp sir ko mail kr rha hun..._

 _Shreya: Abhijeet sir... ch...chaaye kaisi bani hai..._

 _Abhi: (after taking last sip of it...) m... m... achhi bani hai..._

 _Daya: bas itna he..._

 _Rajat: mtlb?_

 _Daya: (while working on the laptop) Rajat tumhe pata nhi hai... Abhijeet... Shreya ki chaaye ki bhaut taareef krta hai..._

 _Rajat: par aaj toh..._

 _Daya: haan... lagta hai aaj Shreya ki chaaye achhi nhi bani..._

 _Abhi: agar chaaye Shreya ne banayi hoti toh main tareef toh zarur karta... kyu Shreya..._

 _Shreya: (she turned nervous) ab... a... vo... sir... chaye toh maine he..._

 _Abhi: Shreya... Ek senior officer se jhooth... I don't think its good thing... hm? Well... jisne bhi chaaye banayi thi... achhi thi... (with his last sentence he kept the cup on the table and was abt to take a leave from there but Rajat stopped him...)_

 _Rajat: Abhijeet sir... mujhe aapse or sabse kuch baat krni hai..._

 _Abhi: zaruri hai?_

 _Daya: Abhijeet!_

 _Abhi: Ek minute Daya... (to Rajat) toh bolo Rajat... zaruri hai baat..._

 _Rajat: haan sir bhaut zaruri... shayad kuch zyada he zaruri..._

 _Abhi: (he sits on the couch...) toh kaho..._

 _Rajat: (he signals Shreya to take the kids inside their room... and she did the same... after leaving them she joined them) sir... main... sir main shaadi kr rha hun..._

 _Shreya: kisse sir..._

 _Rajat: uska naam Sapna hai... vo bhi Ek cid officer hai... Hyderabad mein... main chahta hun aap sab meri shaadi mein aayein...par..._

 _Daya: par?_

 _Rajat: (he look directly into Abhi and Tarika's eyes) par saare differences mitaakr..._

 _(Abhirika's eyes met)_

 _Rajat stood up from his place and took Tarika's hand in his hand... he looks into her eyes and..._

 _Rajat: Tarika... mujhe bua ne sab bata diya hai... tumhe bhi khush rehne ka haq hai... ab mere liye tumhe apni khushiyan sacrifice krne ki koi zarurat nhi hai... ab meri baari hai or zimmedari bhi ki main tumhe tumhari khushiyaan lautaun..._

 _Tarika: par Rajat... agar unn logon ne tumhe or..._

 _Rajat: (he squeezes her hand with assuring look) aisa kuch nhi hoga... trust me... ab hume sir ko sab sach batana hoga..._

 _Tarika: main nhi bol sakti... (she stood up from her place and ran towards the balcony with tears in her eyes...)_

 _(All wr confused... so to decrease the doze of confusion... Rajat thought to start the explanation story... Rajat sat on the other couch... and others also settled down...)_

 _Rajat: sir... ab jo main apko batane jar ha hun issey shayad apko dhakka lage par yahi sach hai... sab kuch bhaut pehle he khtam ho jaata agr uss din maine samajhdaari se kaam liya hota toh... 7 saal pehle agar main sahi faisla kiya hota toh aaj..._

 _Daya: Rajat job hi kehna hai saaf saaf kaho..._

 _Rajat: sir aapko yaad hai **7 saal pehle** **08 January...**_

 _ **A/N: It's done... oooohhhhhoooo! plz plz plz... I know m late... but guys u know Na college admissions... so m busy vid dat... I know suspense hai par mujhe aap sabko Ek imp. News deni hai... vo news ye hai ki 5** **th** **and 6** **th** **chapters flashback hai... ye dono chapters he help karenge aage story samjhne mein... vaise toh main Ek recap de he deti hun par... khaas baat ye hai ki inn chapters mein aisa bhaut kuch hai jo baakio mein nhi Tha...**_

 _ **5** **th** **or 6** **th** **chapters DARD-E-MOHOBBAT ke khaas Ek dum khaas chapters hain balki uski backbone hai... aagey or kuch bolungi toh saare raaz yahin khul jaayenge...**_

 _ **Unnsab logon ko bhaut saara thanx jinhone dard-e-mohobbat ko review kiya... I m so glad dat u all r loving my story... and really appreciating it by ur reviews... thanx bye...**_

 _ **REVIEWS WITH GOOD RATIO...**_

 _ **Bye tc bless u...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hllo frndzzz... huff...wow... wat lovely weather outside... It's rainy day outside and m loving it... completely relaxed... and can concentrate on my work...**_

 _ **So here comes the flashback chapter... well this and the nxt 1 is going to be the flashback chapters and they r really close to my heart... its gonna be a nice, sweet, loving, caring and will carry many, many emotions... I m sure u guys will Njoy...**_

 _(Till now we know dat Rajat and Tarika has come to meet Dareya and Abhi... and Rajat has decided to solve all the differences b/w Abhi and Tarika... so he starts the flashback...)_

 _ **Flashback Starts...**_

 _ **Meri saason mein basa hai**_

 _ **Tera he Ek naam**_

 _ **Teri yaad humsafar sub-ho shaam**_

 _ **Tu mere din mein raaton mein**_

 _ **Khaamoshi mein baton mein**_

 _ **Baadal ke haathon mein bheju**_

 _ **Tujhko ye paegaam**_

 _ **Teri yaad humsafar sub-ho shaam**_

 _ **SEVEN YEARS BACK,**_

 _A beautiful hall which is fully decorated with flowers like carnations, chrysanthemum, white and red roses and many more, lightings, big bunch of bigg light like Jhumar hanging on the ceiling in the centre of the hall... on top of the entire hall was glittering with the extraordinary smiles of the guests... the happiness, joys shows the excitement of the guests towards the wedding ceremony which is going to start in some couple of hours... Our cops who were eagerly waiting for this day from so many weeks have arrived..._

 _The special couple was looking more curious than others... the curiosity level was difficult to control... the level of happiness was can be easily measured through their faces and smiles on their lips reflecting the fruitful future which they has visualized together... Abhi, Daya, Shreya, Ishu and Panku were from the bride's side... Taru, Sachu, Nikhil, freddy, Kavin and Dushi were from groom's side..._

 _ **In the bride's room**_

 _A girl was sitting in front of the mirror with closed eyes to let her mascara get dry (wink)... her smile was depicting dat she must be thinking of her would be husband... she was not fully dressed up... jewels were missing and her deary frnd was busy in finding her earrings which was somewhere been lost... Shreya was the one who was roaming in the room searching the other single earring from the pair... she was very worried coz of this..._

 _Shreya: Puru kahan rakh di hai yaar vo earrings... kuch der mein baraat aane wali hai or Tu abhi tak tayiyaar bhi nhi huyi hai..._

 _Puru: Shreya... pareshaan mat ho... yahin kahin hogi na earring mil jayegi..._

 _Shreya: (she was getting paranoid) lo dekh lo... shaadi iski hai or pareshaan main ho rhi hun... ufff hadd hai..._

 _(Just then Ishu entered in the room... while breathing heavily...)_

 _Ishu: Purvi mam... ye raha apka gift... jo aapne maanga Tha vahi hai..._

 _Puru: (she opened her eyes in excitement) kya? Le aayi tum... (she takes the gift from her hand...) kisi ne dekha toh nhi na..._

 _Ishu: mmmmmhnnnnn... nhi..._

 _Puru: (she smiled but changed her expression & looked at Ishu with doubts) tumne toh kholkr nhi dekha na..._

 _Ishu: (she broadens her eyes) nhi nhi... bilkul nhi..._

 _Shreya: Ishu... achha hua tum aa gyi... ab plzz meri help karo na Puru ki earrings dhundne mein..._

 _Ishu: (in a suspicious tone) vo... red or blue beads waali..._

 _Shreya: haan... kabse dhundh rhi hun... (while opening some boxes of jewels) mil he nhi rhi hai..._

 _Ishu: (she takes out another single part of the pair from her purse and she shows it to Shreya... she was little scared) kahin... ye toh nhi?_

 _Shreya: haan... yahi toh hai... tere paas kaise..._

 _Ishu: vo main Purvi mam ko tayiyar kr rhi thi Na toh... par meri galti nhi hai... mam ne he bola ki gift le kr aao toh..._

 _Shreya: (she was very angry and irritated from Purvi) Puru Tu paagal hai kya... aisa kya hai iss gift mein..._

 _Puru: vo actually..._

 _Shreya: (she snapps) ab bolegi..._

 _Puru: vo... ab.. suhagraat par husband ko gift dete hai na toh... ab Rajat ko bhi gift dena Tha toh..._

 _Shreya: oooohhhh god! Main... main kya karun iss ladki ka..._

 _Ishu: (she quickly came to handle the situation as Purvi signaled her to help her...) mam... mam aap shaant ho jao... main Purvi mam ko tayiyar krti hun... I promise aadhe ghante mein vo ready ho jayengi..._

 _(Shreya leaves from the room with disbelief 'pata nhi kya karun main' Ishu starts helping Purvi to be ready for ceremony...)_

 _ **After 2-3 hours later...**_

 _Groom's family came with **BAND BAAJAA BAARAAT** **...** Purvi's mom Poonam, welcomed them in a greatful way... all entered in the hall and have some snacks & soft drinks... Shreya came to Purvi and found dat she was ready...now she was relaxed... Daya and Abhi were also looking towards their beautiful sister... duo's eyes became teary... they move towards her..._

 _Abhi: bhaut sundar lag rhi ho Purvi... hena Daya..._

 _Daya: haan... aakhir behen kiski hai..._

 _(duo laughed at this along with Purvi...)_

 _Puru: sir... apne bola Tha aap dono roenge nhi... phir ye aasun kyun?_

 _Duo: arey nhi... hh... hum... hum kahan ro rhe hain..._

 _Daya: (he look towards Abhi...) kyun Abhijeet... tum ro rhe ho... (he wipes tears from Abhi's eyes...)_

 _Abhi: nhi... dekho (he wipes tears from Daya's eyes) tum bhi nhi ro rhe ho..._

 _Daya: or vaise bhi ye tum logon ka kaam hai..._

 _Puru: haan... (smiles... she hugged both of them together... just then Shreya came to them)_

 _Shreya: (she strokes Puru's head... teasingly) Puru zara dhyaan se... sherwani kharab mat kr dio..._

 _(Purvi's makes faces at her and others laugh... they separates...)_

 _Abhi: (to Daya) chalo hum neeche baraatiyon ko dekh kr aate hain..._

 _(Someone knocks on the door)_

 _Shreya: main dekhti hun... (she opens the door) (after seeing the person she excitedly hugs HER) Taaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrruuuuuu..._

 _Taru: (both seperates... while holding her shoulders...) Purvi kahan hai..._

 _Shreya: (Taru enters inside the room... Shreya turns with) vo dekh... (she points her finger towards Abhi and Daya...)_

 _Taru: (her eyes were still searching Purvi) kahan hai vo... washroom mei?_

 _Shreya: (she was standing behind Taru... she was abt to say smthing but duo signaled her to stay quite with a wink she smiled...) arey abhi toh yahin thi..._

 _Abhi: (he started his drama) arey Tarika... ttuuuummmm kab aayi?_

 _Tarika: Purvi kahan hai..._

 _Daya: (he changes the topic) waah Tarika tum iss blue and cream shaded lehenge mein toh badi sundar lag rhi ho..._

 _Abhi: haan haan... kya baat hai... vaise kisse laayi tum ye dress..._

 _Tarika: (instant) henn... kya?_

 _Daya: kya pooch rhe ho yaar..._

 _Abhi: aaa... I mean... mtlb bha... bhaut... bhaut he sundar lag rhi ho..._

 _Tarika: (with attitude) Thank you... chalo bhaut huyi meri taareef... ab ye toh batao Purvi..._

 _Abhi: Purvi? arey... tumhara Abhijeet tumhare saamne khada hai or tum ho ki... maine tumhari itni taareef ki or tumne toh mere bare mein kuch kaha he nhi..._

 _(he started coming closer to his love... he holds her from her shoulders)_

 _Abhi: Tarika... dil chahta hai tumhe dekhta he rahun... tumhari mein kho jaun..._

 _Tarika: Abhijeet... paagal ho gye ho... (Taru jerks him aside)_

 _Abhi: (Taru was abt to walk towards Daya but then) Tarika Tarika Tarika... arey ruko Na... (he held her hand)_

 _Taru: kya Abhijeet?_

 _Abhi: arey tumne bataya nhi... tum kab aayi..._

 _Taru: (Pov) enough... yahan zarur kuch khichdi pakk rhi hai... ye log mujhe Purvi se milne kyun nhi de rhe hain..._

 _Taru: what is it? Enough guys... mujhe Purvi se milna hai... toh Abhijeet... (she moves close to him and patts his cheek) baby plzzz get aside... and Daya... (Taru pulls Purvi out... coz she was hiding behind Daya...) tum bhi Purvi ko chhupana band karo..._

 _(her eyes were on Purvi...)_

 _Taru: (Purvi was blushing so hard... her cheeks were like crimson red) omg... purvii... u r looking really very beautiful... Tu bhaut achhi lag rhi hai... (and there comes our other two rocking heroes... Kavin and Dushi)_

 _Dushi: haan Tarika... or ab toh lagta hai... dulha bhi deewana ho he jayega..._

 _Kavin: (he places his arm around Dushi's shoulder) kya dushyant... dulha toh pehle se he deewana hai... kyun Purvi... (Purvi blushes)_

 _Dushi: Tarika... vaise tum sach mei bhaut achhi lag rhi ho... kyun Abhijeet sir..._

 _Daya: (before Abhi speaks Daya says...) haan haan bilkul... par Abhijeet ne toh Tarika ko kuch kaha he nhi..._

 _Abhi: arey nhi mtlb aisa nhi hai..._

 _Daya: toh phir kaisa hai..._

 _Kavin: (in a flirty way... he says his words while looking towards Tarika) haaye... koi ho ya Na ho... kuch bhi kaho Tarika ji toh bas waah... dr. Tarika apke liye Ek gaana..._

 _Taru: haan haan... sunao... sunao Na Kavin... (Abhi was jealous)_

 _Kavin sings... flirtly..._

 _ **Humko deewana**_

 _ **Deewana kr gye...**_

 _(girls shares a laugh)_

 _(and then Abhi clears his throat and Daya keeps his arm on Kavin's shoulder... and again there is another sound of laughing...)_

 _Daya: chalo chalo... bhaut mazak ho gya... sab neeche wait kr rhe honge..._

 _(Duo, Taru and Kavin left the room except Dushi... he stood in the centre of the room... Purvi moved to the dressing table... and Shreya was with her... and Dushi came to her)_

 _Dushi: Shreya..._

 _Shreya: ji sir... kuch chahiye apko..._

 _Dushi: haan... vo..._

 _(while looking at her reflection, Purvi was smiling coz she was aware abt the reason behind Dushyant's stammering)_

 _Shreya: kya hua sir boliye Na..._

 _Dushi: (he bite his lower lip blushily) vo... Actually I was... mtlb...main eeeee... (Purvi cuts him)_

 _Purvi: Shreya... Ishita kahan hai... kahin nazar nhi aa rhi hai..._

 _Shreya: (now she get it...) ooooooooo..._

 _Dushi: (he blushes more) ab..._

 _Purvi: (she starts humming with three words)_

 _" **Saayiyaan karaade mulaakaat"**_

 _Dushi: (shyly and smartly and as a senior's voice) Purvi!_

 _Purvi: okk okk... (she laughs a little) m sorry..._

 _Shreya: sir... vo Ish..._

 _(suddenly Ishu enters in the room without noticing Dushi's presence... *Frnds I want to clear one thing here that nobody is married here except one... u all have to guess dat lucky 1*)_

 _Ishu: (while adjusting her dupatta... she has not seen anyone in the room...) Shreya mam vo neeche baraat aa gyi hai... or aunty ji aapko... (she was in such a bigg hurry dat she didn't even noticed Dushi in the room... and like a super fast train she walked towards him and they collided... Ishu was abt to fall but Dushi held her from her bare waist... her crimson red lehenga with black beads on its edge... dupatta was completely net with beautiful sparkling embroidery... last touch of her flicks was giving her a finominal look to her dress and her face too... her hands were on his shoulders... she was so lite to carry... her closed eyes, worried face lightened up Dushi's mood... Dushi was sssssoooooo mesmerized by seeing her beauty... he was continuously staring at her face with all his love for her... the time was stopped like it's been years he has not seen her... Shreya and Purvi turned their faces on the other side and fakely cough to call Ishyant's senses back to reality... Dushi and Ishu came back to reality... Ishu opened her eyes and Dushi makes her stand on her foot... both were feeling embarrassed... their faces were red due to blushing...)_

 _Ishu: (Shreya and Purvi were smiling and enjoying their expressions...) (she was trying to find smthing... some way to apologize... but it's better to speak straight away without a way...) I... I... mmm... I... I m... I m sorry... sirrr... (she was rolling her dupatta with her fingers in nervousness and looking at her feet...) vo ... mera dhyan... I m... vo sir..._

 _Dushi: sirrr?_

 _(she look towards him; directly into his eyes... she got more worried when she saw his angry eyes and Purvi and Shreya were standing straight...)_

 _Ishu: I mean Dushyant... vo..._

 _Dushi: (he raises his eyes towards her with showing her fake anger) kya? (he taunts) Ab tum apne senior ko naam se bulaoge... great..._

 _Ishu: mtb... vo... sss... sorry... sorry Dushyant sir... vo main... mera mtlb ye ... vo main toh galti se..._

 _(Now it was hard to control the uncontrollable laughter inside the three; Dushi, Shreya and Purvi... all were pulling Ishu's leg...)_

 _The three look towards eachother and They started laughing out loud..._

 _Ishu: (she look towards them innocently... and then to Dushi) aa... aap log mera mazak udaa rhe they..._

 _(she turned to take a leave from there but before dat Dushi hugged her from behind)_

 _Dushi: sorry sorry... sorry my love... sorry jaan... vo kya hai Na maine tumhe bhaut miss kiya... pehle vo mission and then Purvi or Rajat ki shaadi... hum dono ko saath mein quality time mila he nhi... so I thought... tumhe thoda tang he kar lun... u know Na hw much I love u... (he leaves her... facing eachother... he held her from her shoulders) I missed u... I mmmmmmmmmiiiiiiisssssseeeeeeddddddddddddddd uuuuuuu sssssssssssssoooooooooooooo much..._

 _Ishu: (finally she shot her annoyed mood... coz of lots and lots of love in his eyes for her... she hugged him tightly with very big smile on her face...) I missed u too Dushi..._

 _Shreya and Purvi: auuu... soooo cute... (wink...)_

 _(both separates and Dushyant walks downstairs & joined others in the ceremony...)_

 _ **In the hall,**_

 _Rajat was sitting in the mandap after meeting his love secretly before the marriage... (guys...remember, the scene when Rajat met Purvi in her room... and they captured some beautiful moments in the camera...) Acp, dcp and salukhe also came to bless the couple on their wedding..._

 _On the other side Nikhil, Kavin, Dushi, Panku and freddy were dancing on the floor..._

 _ **Here the song plays...**_

 _ **Music starts...**_

 _ **Alag dandiya alag garba and if u really wanna party**_

 _(Pankaj, freddy, Dushi, Kavin and Nikhil start moving towards the dance floor while dancing... all forms a circle on the floor... and they all were having bhangra...)_

 _ **Throw ur hands up and twisting around**_

 _ **And do the bhangra everybody**_

 _(Panku and freddy do the bhangra step with a twist...)_

 _ **Come and do the bhangra everybody**_

 _(same step is performed by Kavin and Dushi)_

 _(with the second para Kavin drags Abhi and Daya on the floor)_

 _ **Alag dandiya alag garba and if u really wanna party**_

 _(duo stood in the middle and not dancing... Panku and Kavin insist them to dance while showing them actions... of bhangra...)_

 _ **Throw ur hands up and twist'em around**_

 _(Panku shows them how to twist)_

 _ **And do the bhangra everybody**_

 _(Daya and Abhi dos the bhangra)_

 _ **Come and do the bhangra everybody**_

 _(all do the bhangra together...)_

 _(here Tarika comes there while adjusting her maang tika... Rajat signals Dushi and Kavin... while dancing they drags Tarika on the floor... she refuses first but then by mistake she collides with Abhi... she blushes a little but then Rajat says: com'on Tarika... now she is in dancing mood so she adjusts her bangles too... other masters takes their position on the floor... Abhi was in front and he was looking towards others... Daya also joins others...)_

 _ **Nothing like my jatt mahiya**_

 _(she playfully hits Abhi from her shoulder and he rubs there dramatically)_

 _ **Nothing like my mutiyara**_

 _(she comes on the other side and hits him again from her shoulder)_

 _ **Nothing like some kangana shangana**_

 _(she forwards her hand in front of his face while shaking her bangles)_

 _ **And laung da lashkaara**_

 _(she comes in front of her and holds his shoulder and bends her head in right and left...)_

 _ **Boogie tey woogie main gidda gholna**_

 _(she claps on her right and then on left and everyone follows her with her gidda step)_

 _ **I toh go crazy ke jab bajde Punjabi wedding song**_

 _(they all do the bhangra step)_

 _ **I toh go crazy ke jab bajde Punjabi wedding song**_

 _ **Dholo ke peeto tey main taa dholna**_

 _(she comes behind Abhi, firstly on his right shoulder then on left... with the last three words Abhi twirls her and brings her in front and hugs her from behind)_

 _ **Haaye sharam jhatke laga jhatke**_

 _(both separates and she blushily separates and shows her thumka...)_

 _ **Ke ismein nothing wrong**_

 _(Abhirika comes face to face and Abhi pulls him closer with the beat)_

 _ **I toh go crazy ke jab bajde Punjabi wedding song**_

 _(everyone comes there and Abhirika feels embarrass but the dance continues)_

 _ **Alag dandiya alag garba and if u really wanna party**_

 _(other guests also joined them)_

 _ **Throw ur hands up and twist'em around**_

 _(Daya drags Sachu on the floor)_

 _ **And do the bhangra everybody**_

 _(all dances rockingly... but then Sachin's cell rings... he moves a bit far from the dance floor...)_

 _ **Come and do the bhangra everybody**_

 _(he went aside to pick the call...)_

 _ **On the phone,**_

 _Sachu: hello... haan kajal... kahan ho yaar... shaadi shuru hone waali hai..._

 _Kajal: sorry Sachin... vo main... main nhi aa sakti... actually Ek case aa gya hai... so I have to rush... Sorry Shona..._

 _Sachu: (annoyed mood and snappy voice) par tumne promise kiya Tha... u promised me ki Rajat ki shaadi mein tum mere saath hogi... (a bit louder, angrily) this is not fare Kajal..._

 _ **He hung up...**_

 _(Suddenly a 5 year old kid came from behind running and hugged him tight from his waist...)_

 _Kid: daddy..._

 _(Sachu turns with a confused expression but he was surprised to see his prince, his son; Karthik...)_

 _Sachu: karthik... (he picked up karthik in his arms... and placed a soft kiss on his cheek...) tum yahan kaise aaye..._

 _Karthik: (he smiles broadly after meeting his super hero dad...) mumma ke shaat..._

 _Sachu: mummy ke saath? kahan hai mumma... (asks him curiously... he descends the kid on the floor and karthik ran inside the hall)_

 _(suddenly he felt soft touch of pair of hands on his eyes from back... and on the same time someone is whispering also...)_

 _Person: (whispering romantically) wada kiya Tha... or vo bhi... TUMSE... nibhana toh Tha he... (Sachin turns and with all his love... the surprise gift he got from her... her presence is enough for him today... he hugged her tight... she was also feeling the same as him...)_

 _Sachu: mujhe laga tum nhi aaogi..._

 _Kajal: achha... (they separates) bas itna he vishwas Tha apni kajal pe? (Sachin smiles) mana ki... (while adjusting Sachin's sherwani) thodi busy rehti hun par (she pulls his cheek softly while humming)_

 _Sachin: (confusingly) par?_

 _ **Jo wada kiya vo nibhana padega,**_

 _ **(** while singing kajal easefully hugs Sachin **)**_

 _ **Roke zamana chaahe roke khudayee**_

 _ **(** Sachin completes the rest **) tumko aana padega...**_

 _(they separates)_

 _(Both shares a smile)_

 _Sachin: (he turns on the other side while saying) par main tumse abhi bhi naraaz hun..._

 _Kajal: mmmmcccchhhhh... Sachin... don't start again..._

 _Sachin: (he turns towards her) I m starting again... u really think so...?_

 _Kajal: I know babbba... I m sorry... maine bhaut try kiya par..._

 _Sachin: par?... tum janti ho mujhe kitna bura lagta hai... tum or karthik vahan pune mein or main yahan Mumbai mein... kya iss din ke liye shaadi ki Thi maine..._

 _Kajal: mtlb?... wat is ur point?_

 _Sachin: mtlb... (he held her hands in his hands) I want to be with my family... dats it... (he turns around with sad face and continue his speaking) tumhe pata hai Na ki pichhli baar jab Rajat Purvi ki shaadi ki date fix huyi tab kya hua Tha..._

 _ **Let's reverse the time...**_

 _ **Some months ago...**_

 _ **(It was a nice blessed morning... Rajat was combing his hair in front of the mirror... then suddenly Sachin enters in the room with angry plus sad mood... Sadness can't be seen if Anger is on the face but soon it appears after anger gets vanish...)**_

 _ **Rajat: (he look towards him from the mirror) kya hua... itna bhadka hua kyun hai...**_

 _ **Sachin: (he was in his own thoughts... he entered in the room with all his anger) arey yaar ye kajal... firse koi case aa gya hai...**_

 _ **Rajat: achha... toh ab**_

 _ **Sachin: ab kya... nhi aa rhi hai vo...**_

 _ **Rajat: thik hai toh fir main date aage badva deta hun...**_

 _ **Sachin: kya? Koi zarurat nhi hai... already teen baar date aage badva chukka hai tu... it's fine...**_

 _ **Rajat: no it's not fine... main tujhse puch nhi raha hun main tujhe bata rha hun...**_

 _ **Sachin: plzzzz yaar... ab Tu dimag mat kharab kr... bekaar ki zidd band kr... usey aana hoga toh vo khud aa jayegi...**_

 _ **Rajat: wat do u mean by khud aa jayegi... Sachu vo teri biwi hai... or cid ki job mein aisa hota rehta hai... tujhe pata hai Na Acp sir Bhi try kr rhe hai kajal ke mumbai transfer order ke liye...**_

 _ **Sachin: haan mujhe maloom hai yaar... par Tu date kyun aage badva raha hai...**_

 _ **Rajat: iss baat par pehle Bhi behes ho chuki hai ab Tu dubaara mat shuru kar...**_

 _ **Sachin: maine keh dia Na... date aage nhi badegi...**_

 _ **Rajat: "Tu Ek baat kaan khol kr sunn le Sachin... meri shaadi tabhi hogi jab mera dost khush hoga... or main janta hun ki teri khushi teri family ke saath hai... maine Purvi ko bol diya... jab tak karthik or kajal nhi aajaate, tum TEENO meri shaadi mein nhi aajaate tab tak main shaadi nhi karunga...kab tak aisa chalega yaar... (on seeing his angry mood; Sachin speaks)"**_

 _ **(trying to convince Rajat) "aisa kuch nhi hai yaar..."**_

 _ **(In a stubborn tone) "Maine bol diya hai Sachin... ye mera faisla hai"**_

 _ **(Angry and frustrated Sachin) Rajat teri shaadi ki date fix ho gyi hai... kya bol raha hai... Purvi ki family kya sochegi...**_

 _ **(volcano blasts) bhaadd mein jaaye koi kya sochega... kyaa shaadi shaadi laga rakha hai... date fix huyi hai shadi nhi huyi hai... or Tu... or Tu chup reh... main Purvi ko bol raha hun ki date postpone kr de... (he moves near the table for his phone)**_

 _ **(Tries to stop him) Tu aisa kuch nhi karega...**_

 _ **(Rajat stopped... he looked directly into his eyes) main kon hun Tera?**_

 _ **(Sachin confused) kya? Kya bol rha hai**_

 _ **Rajat: main kya lagta hun Tera... aaj bata de mujhe... bol...**_

 _ **Sachin: dost... (simple answer)**_

 _ **Rajat: Ek randam dost...**_

 _ **Sachin: aise savaal kyun kr rha hai?**_

 _ **Rajat: bata...**_

 _ **Sachin: (he places his hand on his shoulder... tears in his eyes...) nhi... bhaut bhaut bhuat bhaut he achha dost hai...**_

 _ **Rajat: isliye bol rha hun... doston mein Ek dusre ki khushi dekhi jaati hai... or vahi main kr rha hun... kya hua agar shaadi kuch din baad hogi... teri toh shaadi ho chuki hai phir Bhi... Jobs ke vajeh se alag rehte ho... Tu mujhe khush dekhna chata hai?**_

 _ **Sachin: ofcourse yaar...**_

 _ **Rajat: toh bas... (he moves out of the room while picking up his phone and calls Purvi...)**_

 _ **Flashback over...**_

 _Sachin: ab bolo..._

 _Kajal: maine... Acp Ankur se baat ki hai... sir ne kaha ki jab ye siraj vala case khatam ho jayega tab vo mujhe Mumbai transfer kr denge... okk... (she smiles broadly and shakes him with chering him up) okkkkk..._

 _Sachu: hmmmm... (smiles a little)_

 _Kajal: com'on... smile now... (after some couple of seconds) achha Ek baat kahun..._

 _Sachu: kaho..._

 _Kajal: (she got emotional) we have not spent some time together from past months... (tears form in her eyes) the love, care... (her throat was choked due to water in her eyes...) m sorry... sab meri vajeh se hua... I m not a good wife, not a great mother... (tears started flowing down from her eyes)_

 _Sachin: (he wipes her tears...)_

 _Kajal: u know sometimes I missed u sooo much... chahte huye Bhi Mumbai ne aa sakti Thi..._

 _Sachin: (he cupped her cheeks in his palms... complete eye contact, tears in both of their eyes) u are a great wife... and karthik's best mom... (he placed a soft kiss on her forehead...) I love you... I love you both more than myself..._

 _Kajal: (they hugged eachother) I love you too..._

 _( **Suddenly** someone came while clearing there throat... sajal separates and saw them... ofcourse they get embarrassed)_

 _Duo: (clearing their throat) mmmmmhhhhmmmm..._

 _Abhi: vaise humein aap logon ko disturb karne ka koi iraada toh nhi Tha parrrrr..._

 _Daya: haan... kabab mein haddi banne ka Abhijeet ko koi shauk nhi hai... kyun Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi: (he playfully hits his elbow in his stomach) hume... **HUMEY** koi shaku nhi hai hena Daya..._

 _Daya: hhhhh... haan... (rubs his stomach)_

 _Abhi: par ab kya karein... vo... vo..._

 _Daya: vo Rajat... Rajat vahan mandap par pagal ho rha hai... kabse tumhe bula rha hai... Sachin kahan hai... kidhar chala gya... vagerah vagerah..._

 _Sachu: hhh... haan sir... mmm... main bas... main bas ja he rha Tha... (he quickly moved towards the mandap...)_

 _Duo: (they look towards kajal... and they smiled)_

 _Kajal: hhh...hello... hello sir..._

 _Duo: hello hello hello..._

 _Kajal: main... main... main pp...purvi se milkar aati hun... (while pacing her fringe behind her ear)_

 _Daya: haan haan... jao jao..._

 _(Kajal left from there and duo started laughing out loud...)_

 _ **A/N: Heeeyyyyyy... finally done... so wat guys... kaisa laga aap sabko flashback one... means this fifth chapter... I told u ki issein vo sab hai jo bakio mein nhi hai... I hope aap sabko achha laga hoga... tell about the dance tracks too... the romance and all...wink...**_

 _ **Vaise Ek baat hai... kya main puch sakti hun? Ofcourse... hahaha**_

 _ **Kya apko story pasand nhi aa rhi hai? Yaar aap sab padd lete ho review nhi karte... I mean bhaut log karte hain... but kyunki ratio thoda down ho gya so I was thinking... anyways... aap sab log pado... main kuch sochti hun ki aap sabke interest ke liye kya masala dala jaye...**_

 _ **Ek VISHESH SUCHNA...**_

 _ **Agar kisi ko Bhi koi Bhi problem ho story ke plot ko lekar then he/she can PM me...**_

 _ **Unite, romance, cries, sorrows, misunderstanding, cruelty, discouragement, negative planning, killing, murder, fun, masti, LOVE, dosti, stubbornness and many more emotions r waiting to rock on...**_

 _ **Dard-e- Mohobbat is a complete pack of it...**_

 _ **People who like it r welcomed and those who don't can surely back off... don't review negative on MY story and other writers too... plz readers who r gentle and really love cid members... here is a kind request to bash on the negative reviewers... there is hardly 2-3 I got from many who reviewed wrong...**_

 _ **Don't spoil the site folks... u r not welcomed... and uninvited r seriously not allowed to enter this site for any reason...**_

 _ **Thank u all... bye tc...**_

 _ **Bless u...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hllo frndzz...**_

 _ **(** Till now we know dat marriage preparations are on complete swing... all r happy; cid members, bride and groom and other guests... Kajal and karthik (sajal's son) arrived in the wedding which brought smile on Sachin's face... **)**_

 _ **Let's begin from where we left**_

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _ **Part – 2**_

 _ **Dil jude bina he tut gaye hath mile bina he chhut gaye**_

 _ **Ki likhe ne lekh kismet ne**_

 _ **Baar baar rod akhiyan tainu jo na vekh sakiyan**_

 _ **Khole aaye aaj kudrat ne**_

 _ **Kataan main ki ve din teri soth tere bin**_

 _ **Main toh jiya na mara**_

 _ **Chhan Se jo tute koi sapna**_

 _ **Jag suna suna lage Jag suna suna lage**_

 _ **Roothi rothi sari raatein**_

 _ **Fikhe fikhe sare din**_

 _ **Virani si Virani hai**_

 _ **Tanhai si tanhai hai**_

 _ **Aur ek hum hai pyaar ke bin**_

 _ **Har Palchin**_

 _In the **hall,**_

 _ **(** All the guests were having snacks and food... Purvi's mom was chatting with her friends in a circle... and Rajat's father was standing at some distance from her with his relatives and Tarika's mom... **)**_

 _ **Purvi's mom – Poonam/Pm**_

 _ **Poonam's friend – Sush**_

 _ **Rajat's father – Rf**_

 _Pm: (she was talking louder intentionally so dat their convo should be audible to others... well it's a gossip in her terms but otherwise it is... **let's find out wat her talks exactly means...** ) arey sush... Tera beta suraj nhi aaya... suna hai mechanical engineering ki hai usney USA mein... ( **Mandap** was decorated in the centre of the hall and the convo was going on at the cocktail corner...)_

 _Sush: haan... Abhi-Abhi toh usney Ek bunglow khareeda hai..._

 _Pm: toh... (she takes a sip from her cocktail) uski shaadi vaadi ka kuch socha hai ya nhi..._

 _Sush: haan... socha toh Tha ki teri beti, Purvi se he karvadu uski shaadi... par... usey toh Rajat pasand aa gya..._

 _Pm: haan... (in a sad tone)_

 _Sush: suna hai... love marriage hai..._

 _Pm: hmmmmm... kya karti... aakhir iklauti beti hai..._

 _Sush: par poonam sach kahu toh... party mein bilkul Bhi maza nhi aya Tha... or ye shaadi Bhi bhaut feeki feeki si lag rhi hai... don't mind haan... par apni iklauti beti ki shaadi Tu itni middle class style mein karegi... aisa socha nhi Tha..._

 _Pm: arey main toh apni beti ki shaadi Ek grand tareeke se karna chahti Thi... Ek 5 star hotel mein party, shor, hungama... aisi shaadi krna chahti Thi main uski ki sab yaad rakhte... par... Purvi... my doll... my sweetheart...mana kr dia usney..._

 _Sush: mana kr dia...? kyun..._

 _Pm: arey... middle class log hain Na... (she gives a evilic smile and glance to Rf) afford nhi kr paate humaare demands and expenses ko... isliye iss down market hall mein he... ohh god..._

 _Here Abhi, Daya, Dushi, Kavin and other cid cops including their seniors were having chit chat and snacks in a corner..._

 _Acp: achha chalo hum Chalte hain..._

 _Abhi: arey sir itni jaldi..._

 _Salukhe: tum chinta mat karo Tarika yahin hai... (Abhi blushes)_

 _Daya: haan sir aap dono thodi der or ruk jaate toh..._

 _Acp: arey nhi Daya... tumhe toh pata he hai Na ye chittrole... agar zara si Bhi der huyi toh ye humari jaan kha jayega..._

 _Salukhe: (he laughs a little... both met Rajat for the last time and took an exit from there)_

 _Then **Rf** came to **Poonam**_

 _Rf: poonam ji... (he was speaking little lightly) plzzz... aap aisi baatein mat kijiye...maanta hun ki meri salary itni nhi hai ki bhaut badi party de sakun... lekin aisi baatein kr ke aap humari insult mat kijiye..._

 _Pm: (she started speaking in a bit loud voice... her voice was clearly audible at the people near the **mandap**... she was in a complete mood of showing the actual place of Rajat and his father... where they really stands...) **Insult...** insult toh meri beti ki huyi hai... uski insult toh aap logon ne tabhi kr di Thi jab usney apke middle class bête se pyar kiya... agar mujhe pata hota ki c.i.d bureau mein ye sab hota hai toh main usey cid kabhi join he nhi krne deti..._

 _Rf: aap apni Hadd paar kr rhi hain..._

 _Pm: hadd toh aap logon ne paar kr di hai... bina ye soche samjhe ki aap kis class se belong krte hai main iss shaadi ke liye raazi ho gyi... varna aap jaise middle class logon ko toh main apni factory mein workers ka kaam Bhi Na dun..._

 _ **(Suddenly someone raised his voice at top level which echoed in the hall with a roar...)**_

 _Abhi: ye shor kaisa Daya..._

 _Dushi: sir... kuch gadbad ho gyi hai shayad..._

 _Daya: ye Rajat... Rajat ko kya hua... chalo dekhte hain_

 _Rajat: bas... poonam ji... (In anger, boiling like a volcano...Rajat stood up from the **mandap**... he throwed his turban on the floor... he started moving towards the place where all this mess was started... with the loud noises which has became very louder... Shreya, Kajal, Purvi and Ishu wr also on their way towards the **mandap** when they saw Rajat in angry mood...)_

 _Rajat: (he was damn angry...) apki himmat kaise huyi mere baba se iss tarah baat krne ki... maafi maangiye inse..._

 _Pm: main or maafi... or vo Bhi inse... give me a bre... (Rajat interupts)_

 _Rajat: maafi toh aapko maangni he padegi... kya samajhti hain aap apne aapko... or aap hoti kon hain humey ye bataane waali ki hum kis class ko belong krte hain... rishte dil se bante hain... paison se nhi...mere baba mere liye jitna kr sakte they unhone kiya... hume niche dikhaane ki koshish mein kahin aisa Na ho ki aap kahin khud he neeche gir jaayein... aapki sharafat isi mein hogi ki aap inse maafi maange..._

 _Pm: kyun maangu main maafi... or kis liye... maine jo Bhi kaha hai sach he toh hai... vaise Bhi inki 500 rupey ke kapde he meri baat ko sach saabit kr dete hain..._

 _Rajat: (he shouts) poonam ji... apni Hadd mein rahiye..._

 _ **(and then another voice was heard... loud voice of a person...)**_

 _Purvi: (she yells) RRRRRRRRRRRaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjaaaaattttttt... (Purvi shouts at Rajat... she calls his name so loud dat everyone became shocked... she came towards them...) tum meri mom se aise kaise baat kr sakte ho... maafi Maango mom se..._

 _Rajat: (he was shocked) kya? Main maafi maangu or vo Bhi inse... Purvi tumhari mom ne mere baba ki (Purvi cuts him)_

 _Purvi: bas Rajat... tum bina vajeh baat mat badao... or... or vaise Bhi kya galat kaha mom ne... har maa ka sapna hota hai ki vo apni beti ki shaadi dhoom dhaam se karey...vo aisa nhi kr paayin... iss baat ke liye tum unhe suna rahe ho..._

 _Rajat: nhi Purvi... (she interrupted him)_

 _Purvi: nhi Rajat... tum kuch mat bolo... vaise Bhi mom ki bhaut insult ho chuki hai tumhaare baba ke vajeh se..._

 _Rajat: mere baba ke vajeh se... kya... kya kehna kya chahti ho tum... bolo_

 _Purvi: rehne do tum... bina vajeh sacchai bhaar aa jayegi..._

 _Rajat: nhi nhi nhi nhi nhi... bolo... aaj tum bol he do... bhadaas nikaalni he hai toh thik se nikaalo... main Bhi jaanana chahta hun ki mere baba ne aisa kya kr diya... aisi konsi kami reh gayi jo tumhari maa ki insult ho rhi hai..._

 _Purvi: achha... toh suno... Na he tumhare baba achhi party de sakey... or Na he meri mom ka standard balanced rakh paaye..._

 _Rajat: Purvi ye shaadi ho rhi hai... business meeting nhi hai jo itna kuch krne ki zarurat padey..._

 _Purvi: toh thik ye hall he dekh lo... low middle class hall... (and then Tarika came to her... she held her arm tight...)_

 _Tarika: Tu kya bol rhi hai... bhul gyi hai kya Tu kisse baat kr rhi hai... Rajat se... jisse Tu pya... (she cuts her)_

 _Purvi: nhi Tarika... main nhi bhuli ki main Rajat se pyaar karti hun... lekin main ye Bhi nhi bhuli ki Rajat ne meri mom ki insult ki hai..._

 _Rajat: or unhone jo mere baba ki insult ki... uska... uske bare mein kya kehna hai tumhe..._

 _Rf: (in a calm tone) beta bas kar... aaj shaadi hai tum dono ki..._

 _Purvi: aap toh beech mein mat boliye sab aapke vajeh se hua..._

 _Rajat: (he yells) shut up Purvi..._

 _Tarika: bas karo tum dono... band karo ye jhagda... chalo tum dono mandap par..._

 _Purvi: nhi Tarika... ab ye shaadi tabhi hogi jab Rajat meri mom se maafi maangenge..._

 _( **After a minor pause...** )_

 _Rajat: or vo toh kabhi Bhi nhi hoga... paison ke chaakar mein (he look towards pm) inhone apna zameer becha, apni aatma bechi... or agar kal inhe mauka milega toh kisi apne ko he... tumhe dikhaayi nhi deta inhe humaara rishta kabhi pasand Tha he nhi... tumhari maa sirf Ek matlabi aurat hai or kuch nhi..._

 _Purvi: (it's high time for her... **suddenly** she raised her hand and gave a tight **slap on Rajat's face**...)_

 _(Evry1 was shocked on her deed... girls cupped their mouth in shock... boys wr stunned by her act...)_

 _Purvi: bhaut ho gya... jo meri mom ki respect nhi kar sakta vo meri kya karega... **main ye shaadi abhi isi waqt todti hun**..._

 _Rajat: or jo mere baba ki izzat nhi karta... main usey apni zindagi mein jaga nhi de sakta... **mujhe Bhi tumse shaadi nhi krni**..._

 _(poonam was enjoying the situation...)_

 _Pm: ( **pov** ) Finally... hufffff... ye rishta toh tuta... my plan worked..._

 _(Purvi ran towards the stairs, to her room... and Rajat walked outside the hall...)_

 _ **(All the guests went away...)**_

 _ **It was really unfortunate... evry1 was curious some time ago... all were happy... smiles were pasted on their lips but now... everything is so just messed... all bcoz of poonam... she was the villain of this love story... everything is over... finished...**_

 _ **It's late, all decided to move back to their homes... coz nothing is left here... hall was empty now...**_

 _ **In boys' room...**_

 _Boys were sitting standing in the room... no one has any talk, any gossip except wat happened past few hours..._

 _Panku: kya ho gya ye sab... kitni masti kr rhe they or..._

 _Nikhil: samajh nhi aa rha sir... Purvi or Rajat sir ko zarurat kya Thi ladne ki...vo chahte toh baat vahin khatam kr sakte they..._

 _Abhi: jab baat maa-baap ki izzat ki hoti hai toh unki bezati bardaash nhi kr sakta koi..._

 _Daya: ye baat toh thik hai yaar... par boss... (he stood from the bed) pyaar... dono Ek dusre se pyaar krte hai... alag reh paayenge?_

 _Kavin: haan sir... ye thoda mushkil hai..._

 _Panku: par sir... aapne kyun kuch nhi bola..._

 _Dushi: mtlb..._

 _Panku: mtlb... Dushyant sir... jaise ki hum sab jaante hain ki Abhijeet sir or Daya sir Purvi ko apni behen jaisi maante hain...toh unko toh..._

 _Sachin: haan sir... aap beech mein kyun nhi bole..._

 _Abhi: main shaayad zarur bolta agar galati sirf Rajat ki hoti..._

 _Sachin: par abhi toh aapne kaha ki maa-baap ki izzat he sab kuch hoti hai..._

 _Daya: vahi toh Sachin... jab Purvi apni maa ke Baare mein kuch nhi sunn sakti toh Rajat kaise sunn leta... dono ne apne maa-baap ki izzat ke liye apna rishta tod diya..._

 _Abhi: Purvi ki taraf se kuch kehta toh vo sahi kehlaati... jo Bhi hua usmein dono ki galati hai..._

 _Kavin: par sir Purvi ko Rajat ko thappad nhi maarna chahiye Tha..._

 _Dushi: haan..._

 _Daya: hum bas umeed kar sakte hain... ki sab thik ho jaaye..._

 _Sachin: haan sir... dono iss waqt bhaut gusse mein honge..._

 _ **On the other hand,**_

 _ **In Purvi's room,**_

 _The lil kid, Karthik was sleeping on the bed... Ishu, Shreya and Kajal were looking at eachother's face... making different expressions... like 'oh god', 'sick nd tired of this crap' and many more... u know why?_

 _BcozPurvi was crying and crying and crying... she folded her legs, vertically and wrapped her hands around them... she was cursing the moment when she slapped Rajat... all the way shouted at him, insulted his father... and ofcourse the most important thing dat with a bang she closed the door of her happiness with her own hands... she canceled her wedding... and then the door opens... Tarika enters in the room... her face was reflecting harshness... and angriness too..._

 _Tarika: (she straight away came to her and bashed on her) Purvi Tu jaanti hai tuney kya kiya hai...tujhe poori baat pata Bhi nhi Thi or tuney... tuneyrajat ko thappad maar diya... kya soch ke kiya tuney ye sab... galati teri mom ki Thi... unhone pehle... (and then a voice interrupted her)_

 _Pm: maine chaahe jo Bhi kiya ho... lekin..._

 _Ishu: lekin?_

 _Pm: lekin Rajat ne thik nhi kiya..._

 _Purvi: (while crying) kya mtlb mom..._

 _Pm: aap log zara bhaar jayenge... mujhe meri beti se kuch baat krni hai..._

 _ **Evry1 moved outside the room**_

 _Pm: (she walks towards her... she caresses her hair) I m sorry beta... my doll... mujhe ye batate huye bilkul Bhi achha nhi lag rha hai ki... ki Rajat wapas ja Rha hai..._

 _Purvi: nhi mom... Rajat aisa nhi kr sakta... main... main abhi ussey baat krti hun... (while saying she descends down from the bed and moves towards the door but poonam stops her) main usey samjhaaungi..._

 _Pm: kya samjhaayegi baby... sweety vo vo... ja Rha hai... main ussey kari..._

 _Purvi: nhi mom main usey sorry bolungi... uske baba se Bhi sorry bolungi... aap Bhi usey..._

 _Pm: (in a loud tone) purvii... vo tumse shaadi krna he nhi chahta... tumhe meri izzat ki koi parva nhi...usney tumhari mom ki insult ki hai... or vo toh ye Bhi bol Rha hai ki ab agar tum uske paer Bhi pakdogi toh Bhi vo tumse shaadi nehi karega... kitna matlbi ho gya hai vo..._

 _Purvi: aisa kaha Rajat ne... pyaar, vyaar sab khatam kr diya usney..._

 _Pm: relax... beta..._

 _ **(pm comes out of the room and tells Shreya to take care of Purvi...)**_

 _Pm: (she stops Tarika...) Tarika beta... mujhe tumse kuch baat krni hai..._

 _Tarika: (poonam closes the door... both were standing in the gallery/corridor) aunty aapne jo Bhi kiya thik nhi kiya... aapne Rajat Purvi ki shaadi tudva di... kya mila aapko ye sab krke..._

 _Pm: **KHUSHI**..._

 _Tarika: Ji?_

 _Pm: haan ... mujhe khushi hai iss baat ki, ki maine Purvi ko uski zindagi barbaad krne se bacha liya..._

 _Tarika: aap ye kya keh rhi hain... aap jaanti hai Na ki vo Ek dusre se pyaar... (pm interupts)_

 _Pm: pyaaar... (she laughs like a villian) pyaar nhi... pyaar toh dubaara Bhi ho sakta hai... or agar chaaho toh dubaara ho jayega... but the point is... sochne waali baat ye hai ki main kya chahti hun... main ye chahti hun ki Tum Rajat ko Purvi se dur rakho..._

 _Tarika: nhi... kabhi nhi... main aisa kabhi nhi karungi... or aap apne mann se aisi galatfaemi nikaal dijiye..._

 _Pm: tumhe aisa he karna padega... Rajat ke liye... kyunki vo toh tumhara bhai hai Na... or agar uske liye nhi toh uski jaan ki khaatir he sahi... or agar phir Bhi nhi toh... Abhijeet ke liye toh karogi Na..._

 _Tarika: kya mtlb hai aapka... aap jaanti Bhi hain aap kya keh rhi hain..._

 _Pm: bhaut acche se... ab dekho Na (she started roaming her) kuch waqt baad he Rajat or Purvi saath aane ki zidd karenge... **jo main nhi chahti...** main nhi chahti ki Purvi, Rajat se koi Bhi rishta rakhe... main Purvi ki shaadi sush ke bête suraj se karvana chahti Thi... par pata nhi ye Rajat kahan se beech mein aa gya..._

 _Tarika: (she was stunned & shocked) mtlb ye sab... ye sab aapne jaan-boojh kr kiya... mtlb uncle se aapne jaan-bujh ke..._

 _Pm: haan haan... vo sab maine jaan-bujh kr he kiya... taaki ye shaadi Na ho... 2-3 saalon baad Purvi Rajat ko bhool jaayegi or main uski shaadi suraj se krva dungi... tumhe bas itna karna hai ki Rajat ko Purvi se dur rakho... or uske liye usey Mumbai se nikalna hoga... main usey mumbai mein nhi dekhna chahti..._

 _Tarika: (she had tears in her eyes) aapko sharam nhi aati... apni beti ki khushiyon ki apko zara Bhi parva nhi hai... lekin aap bhul rhi hain ki main Ek c.i.d... (poonam interupts)_

 _Pm: main jaanti hun ki Tum Ek c.i.d officer ho... lekin ussey pehle Ek insaan ho... jiske saath or Bhi bhaut log judey hain... kayi rishte judey hain jinhe takleef nhi pauhchana chahogi Tum... maine mr. kumar ( **Rf** ) ko toh samjh diya hai... tumhe islliye samjh rhi hun kyunki Ek Tum he ho jo Rajat ko Mumbai aane se rok sakti ho...or... haan... or tumhe Ek warning zarur dena chahungi... kyunki Tum cid waale salaah toh kabhi lete nhi ho... isliye main Ek khaas baat batana chahti hun ... vo ye hai ki ab agar meri warning ke baad bhi Rajat mujhe ya mere kisi Bhi source nazar mein aaya... toh vo uski zindagi ka aakhri din hoga... or agar phir Bhi vo bach toh Purvi jo tumhaare **PYAAR** **ABHIJEET** ko bhai maanti maanti hai usko upar pauhchaane mein Bhi mujhe zara waqt nhi lagega... ab Tum toh jaanti ho Daya ki jaan basti hai Abhijeet mein... tohvo toh jeete jee mar jayega... fir Shreya ka kya hoga... vo bechaari toh... poori cid team bikhar jaayegi... or ye sab hoga tumhari vajeh se... **AGAR**... I want to mention dat too... **AGAR** tumne meri baat nhi maani toh..._

 _Tarika: main sabkko sab sach bata dungi... Purvi Rajat... sabko..._

 _Pm: aisi galti mat krna... kyunki agar kisi Bhi tumhara saath diya... mind dat mera pehla nishana Rajat or Abhijeet honge... main bhale he jail chali jaun par Tum... tumhe mainbarbaad kr dungi... **DIL SE DHADKAN NIKAAL DE TOH SHAREER BEJAAN SA HO JAATA HAI...** tumse tumhara sab kuch chheen lene mein mujhe zara Bhi waqt nhi lagega... (she patts her cheek lightly... and whispers in her ears) mujhe pata hai Tum mujhe niraash nhi karogi... bye tc..._

 _ **(Poonam left from there... Tarika started crying badly... she was confused and worried... she was unable to decide what to do or wat not to... poonam's warning was forcing her to kill herself... she evoked her to select one from many... it was hard to choose one... bcoz she loves both of them truly...she cupped her face and fell down on the ground on her knees... she was trying hard to find out something... some reason from dat she get rid of this problem... before any idea could get into her mind... someone came and placed a hand on her shoulder... she raised her head up... the moment she sa the person... she stood up quickly and hugged the person tight... the person was her mother...**_

 _Tarika: mumma... ye sab kya ho gya hai... ab kya hoga mumma... main...main kya karun... ab..._

 _Tarika's mom – Tm_

 _Tm: Tu poonam ji ki baat maan le Tarika..._

 _Tarika: (she separates) mumma aap... aap... aap sab kuch jaa...jaanti hai..._

 _Tm: haan main jaanti Thi ki bhayiya ( **Rf** ) se baat krne ke baad ye tere paas zarur aayengi..._

 _Tarika: matlb... main... Abhijeet se baat chhupaaun... unhe Na bataun ki main Bhi Rajat ke saath Hyderabad jar hi hun... main aisa nhi kr sakti Thi... main unse kaise..._

 _Tm: kisi Ek ko bachaane ke liye dusre ko takleef deni he hogi... par yahan sawaal kisko bachaana hai... Abhijeet ko... ya phir Rajat ko... dekh Tarika... Rajat ke saath Tu hogi toh ye Abhijeet ko Bhi kuch nhi karengi..._

 _Tarika: (she hugged her mom) mumma... (she started crying badly)_

 _Tm: wada kr Tarika... Tu Abhijeet ko ya kisi ko Bhi kuch nhi batayegi... Rajat ko Bhi nhi..._

 _Tarika: haan mumma... **I PROMISE MAIN KISI KO Bhi YE BAAT NHI BATAUNGI... KABHI Bhi NHI...**_

 _(Tm left from there... Tarika wiped down her tears...)_

 _(Abhi speaks from downstairs)_

 _Abhi: Tarika... zara sabko bula do... chalna... late ho rhe hain..._

 _(Tarika nodded...She enters in the room...)_

 _Tarika: Ishita, Shreya, Kajal... chalo neeche sab humaara intzaar kr rhe hain... (without any eye contact) late ho rhe hain..._

 _Shreya: hhan Tum chalo main aati hun..._

 _Tarika: (in anger) Shreya chal... Daya bula raha hai..._

 _Kajal: haan... Shreya chal..._

 _Ishu: par mam... Purvi mam ko aise... (Purvi was in tears and wanted her friends but...)_

 _Tarika: (she ignored the question) karthik Bhi bhaut thak gya hoga... sab bhaar humara wait kr rhe honge... jaldi chalo... (with her last sentence they took an exit from the room...)_

 _(Shreya was about to go but Purvi stopped her by)_

 _Purvi: (with her choking throat) Shreya... Tu Bhi nhi rukegi... bas thodi der..._

 _Shreya: (she was talking in a sarcastic way) **SORRY PURVI... LEKIN DAYA MUJHE BULA RAHE HAIN... OR MAIN UNKA SAATH KABHI BHI NHI CHHOD SAKTI... JAANE SE PEHLE EK BAAT ZARUR KAHUNGI TUJHSE... SAHI KAHA HAI KISI NE KI PYAAR MEIN KUCH SAHI GALAT NHI HOTA... KYUNKI JAB PYAAR HAI TOH OR KISI CHEEZ KI NA TOH ZARURAT HAI OR NA HE JAGEH...**_

 _(Shreya took an exit with this... and ultimately her last line make Purvi realized dat she has done something very serious with her life... she has ruined her happy fe with her own ego and arrogance... and anger too... Shreya's words pinched her heart... they were like spines but truth is always bitter...watever she did was going to be the payable thing for both...)_

 _ **A/N: hellllo... finally it's done... flashback chapters are over... wat guys... kaisa laga... basically likh toh diya hai... par pata nhi kaisa lagega aap sabko...**_

 _ **Toh kya lagta hai aap sabko ki ye reason kaafi rahega Ek relationship ke tutne ke liye... 'ki jo parents ki respect nhi karta vo deserve nhi karta pyar ko'**_

 _ **Maine toh ladayi ka yahi reason diya hai... Abhijeet Tarika ke differences ye Thi ki Tarika ko baat chhupani padi ussey jisse vo sabse zyaada pyaar krti hai... par vo Tarika ki majboori Thi which is understood... Abhi ki problem Thi ki usey laga ki ye ditching hai...**_

 _ **Last but not the least RATIO SHOULD BE THE BEST FROM THE EARLIER... dats it...**_

 _ **Bye tc...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: hii guys...**_

 _ **Soooo first of all b4 I start the new chapter I want to thank sm people who reviewd... and sm questions r pending which r to b answered... Surely chek plz dat ur names r here or not... tell me if I missed sm...**_

 _ **Hinsha: here's ur name... I hv written on top so dat evry1 could see dat u hv reviewed... thanx for reviewing and loving DEM... R and R... :)**_

 _ **R K Sweety: agar itni jaldi milva diya toh storyka toh masala he kharab ho jayega Na sweety ji... u don't worry... aapko aage bhaut maza aayega... keep loving... :)**_

 _ **Aditi: ty sssoooo much... :)**_

 _ **Shilpa: thanx for reading... :)**_

 _ **Sanjhana: hii... Earlier ur review made me sad coz I really wanted to complete dis story but bcoz of less ratio it became difficult for me to write... well Abhirika is not married... now Dareya, Ishyant and sajal r married... It's for evry1 dat sajal was married wen rajvi decided to marry... ty for reviewing Sanjhana... R & R :)**_

 _ **km-fan: ty reader... pleasures al mine... :)  
**_

 _ **Abhirikajaan: ur reviews really make me feel dat I m good at this Dard-e-mohobbat... I hv read ur reviews & I really feel happy while reading them... I wrote it in such a way which must touch ur soul... Keep reading, reviewing and loving... :)  
**_

 _ **Nia757: decision by Purvi was against her love vich was absolutely wrong... And Rajat did wat he should to do... ty for reading... :)**_

 _ **KamiKaze Me: u r right... but Tarika bina Abhi ko mile he Hyderabad chali jaati... vo usey kuch bataaye bina chali gyi toh Abhi ko aisa laga ki Tarika ne sirf Rajat ke Baare mein he socha...uske nhi... :)  
**_

 _ **Guest NL,disani, A.S Anjaana,** **krittika, aash vin, ADIBA GHAZI, kshayaartist,Sakshi,** **Jasdeep** **, Allison, Rajvigirl, Gautam, Shiva and kusum... Sorry If I missed out any1's name... :)  
**_

 _(Till now we know the reason behind Y Rajvi r not together; bcoz of Purvi's mom... poonam... though Tarika took a strong step to save the lives of her loved ones... so here it is clear dat why she migrated vid Rajat's family to Hyderabad...)_

 _ **Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanta hu**_

 _ **Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanta hu**_

 _ **Ek aakhri mauka de mujhe**_

 _ **Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan manta hu**_

 _ **Let's begin from where we left**_

 _The present time,_

 _In the **living room** ,_

 _Rajat narrated all the crap, misunderstanding happened dat day; on his wedding day... this story brought tears in evry1's eyes..._

 _Abhi: ye maine kya kr diya... (Abhi started ruffling his hairs in anger... tears were flowing down continuously) maine Tarika... **Maine** Tarika ko itni badi saza di... maine toh ussey sirf pyar kiya Tha... saza... (Daya came to him and placed his hand on his shoulder... Abhi turns towards him) Daya... Daya ye maine... (he wipes a tears drop) ye maine kya kr dia... mujhe..._

 _Daya: Abhijeet... suno... tumne kuch..._

 _Abhi: (he wasn't ready to listen... he ws mumbling) mujhe Tarika se... Tarika se... (he ran towards the balcony...)_

 _(Daya Shreya and Rajat were standing there still...)_

 _ **Balcony** Scene,_

 _(Tarika was standing near the wall... Abhi came but stood at his place... he was staring Tarika; his love his life)_

 _Abhi: (pov) itna dard, takleef, pareshaani, aansun mile tumhe fir Bhi kuch Nhi kaha tumne... roti rahin par Ek baar Nhi kaha ki tumhari galati Nhi hai... main bewakoofon ki tarah tumhe dosh Deta Rha... aaj Bhi agar tumhe rulaaya toh tumse pyar krne ka mujhe koi hak Nhi hoga... ab tumhari aankhon mein aansu meri haar hogi... mere pyar par shak hoga... jo main... main kabhi Bhi Nhi hone dunga... (he wipes his tears and walk towards her)_

 _Abhi: Tum yahan kya kr Rhi ho_

 _Taru: vo...kuch Nhi... bas main (she wipes her tears vich wr abt to fall frm her eyes... she walks to take an exit bt Abhi held her hand frm behind)_

 _Abhi: (Tarika shivered a little) Tarika... mujhe kuch baat krni hai_

 _Tarika: (she turns and Abhi left her hand) haan... kaho..._

 _Abhi: I m sorry..._

 _Tarika: (tear fell down on the ground) (she sniffs) kis liye..._

 _Abhi: (he thought mischievously to answer her) vo... a.. tumhari ch... chaaye ki taareef nhi ki isliye..._

 _Tarika: it's ok_

 _Abhi: (he walk towards her and stood in front of her... he raises her chin lil bit up... she directly look into his eyes...) Tum ro Rhi ho..._

 _Tarika: (she denies but one tear drop fell on the ground) **Nhi...**_

 _Abhi: achha... toh aankhon mei kachra chala gya hoga... hennaa..._

 _Tarika: hmmmm... (he takes her hand in his... she was looking down at her feet)_

 _Abhi: achha... vaise sach kyu chhupaya..._

 _Tarika: mummy ne kasam di Thi..._

 _Abhi: maine dil dukhaya Na tumhara..._

 _Tarika: hmmmm..._

 _Abhi: maafi milegi..._

 _Tarika: Nhi..._

 _Abhi: (he places a soft kiss on her hand) ab..._

 _(she denies)_

 _(he again places a soft kiss on her cheek... she again denies but smiles a lil... and then Abhi came lil closer to her but she stopped him by moving lil back...)_

 _Tarika: Abhijeet... (she directly look into his eyes... she saw tears in his eyes)_

 _Abhi: Abhijeet Nhi... sirf (he sobbs) Abhi... tumhara Abhi..._

 _(Tarika smiles on his comment... **both hugged eachother tightly**...)_

 _Abhi: m sorry Tarika... mujhe aisa... (she interrupted)_

 _Tarika: shhhhhhhh... (she closed her eyes...) yaad hai tumne mujhse Ek baat kahi Thi ki chaahe kuch Bhi ho jaaye kitni badi ladaayi he kyu Na ho jaaye... hum dono ko patch up krne liye Ek hug he kaafi hoga... (she separates... she brings her lips near his cheek and place a soft kiss on it...) I love u..._

 _Abhi: ab Bhi..._

 _Tarika: humesha..._

 _Abhi: (he hugged her tight) I love u too... (he sobbs... both separates and she wipes his tears...) I promise... (Tarika interrupted)_

 _Tarika: tumhe koi promise krne ki zarurat Nhi hai..._

 _Abhi: kyun...?_

 _Tarika: kyunki main jaanti hun Tum jo kehte ho vo krte ho... mujhe tumse koi wada Nhi chahiye..._

 _(Tarika rests her head on Abhi's shoulder and Abhi wrapped his arm around her waist... Tarika's one hand was on Abhi's chest)_

 _Abhi: Tarika..._

 _Tarika: hmmm..._

 _Abhi: Ek baat batao... tumne kaise vahi naam socha Kookie ke liye jo maine socha..._

 _Tarika: pata Nhi... shayad... hum dono Ek dusre se bhaut pyar krte hain isliye Ek dusre ke dil ko ache se jaante hain..._

 _Abhi: sachhi..._

 _Tarika: haan... (both look into each other's eyes...) I love u..._

 _(b4 Abhi could say anything)_

 _ **WE LOVE U BOTH**_

 _(Abhirika look towards the sound they heard... THEY WR SURPRISED TO SEE Dareya, kids and Rajat...)_

 _Abhi: (Abhirika wr blushing) arey Tum log... bata kr... bata kr toh aana chahiye Tha Na..._

 _Daya: haan haan... ab toh privacy chahiye he hogi Na..._

 _Abhi: achha bacchu... bhul mat... Tarika or maine bhaut privacy di Thi tumhe or Shreya ko..._

 _Daya: achha... or vo kab?_

 _Abhi: tumhari or Shreya ki suhaagraat par... (Abhirika, Rajat laughed at this and Shreya was blushing...)_

 _Daya: haan haan... bas bas_

 _Kookie: (Daya was carrying Kookie in his arms) bale-papa ye kya o la aei... ( **bade-papa , wat all is happening** )_

 _Abhi: (he came near kookie and he pulls her cheek lightly) dekho Na beta tumhare papa mujhe sataa rhe hain..._

 _Sonu: papa... bale-papa ko mat satao..._

 _Daya: arey... Tum dono Abhi ki side le rhe ho..._

 _Shreya: oh hooo... bas chalo ab andar... dinner Nhi krna kya..._

 _Rajat: arey Shreya... mujhe toh Hyderabad jana hai... main toh bas Tarika or Abhijeet sir ko khush dekhne aaya Tha... ab mera kaam toh ho gya... toh yahi Tha aap sabka surprise... ab mujhe chalna hoga... bhaut saari tayari karni hai vahan... bua sab akele dekh Rhi hongi..._

 _Tarika: par Rajat kal chale jaana..._

 _Rajat: tumhe toh pata hai Tarika... kitna kaam hai vahan... Tum yhin raho... apni khushiyan Njoy karo... or haan aap sabko yaad hai Na teen hafte baad engagement hai meri..._

 _Daya: haan haan hume yaad hai... dhyan se jaana... hmmm_

 _Rajat: sir aap sbko bata dijiyega... (Abhi nods vid assurance)_

 _Kookie: (she spoke vid sad face and downward curve lips) mamu aap ja laye o... ( **Mamu** , **u r going** )_

 _Rajat: (smiles a lil and takes kookie's soft hands in his hand) haan... par Tum dono toh aaoge Na meri shaadi mei..._

 _Sono: aan... mai toh jalool aunga... ( **I m definitely gonna come** )_

 _Rajat: aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu... (he places kisses on their cheeks and the kids did the same to their favourite mamu...)_

 _(Rajat takes an exit frm Dareya's house...)_

 _ **After** Rajat left,_

 _Evry1 was in the dining room..._

 _Shreya: chalo... finally sab kuch thik ho gya... main bhaut khush ki aap dono firse saath aa gye..._

 _(Shreya hugged Tarika)_

 _Shreya: ab plz... itna mat sharmaayiye... aap dono ko hug krte huye sabne dekha hai... Ek baar or plzzzz..._

 _Abhio: ofcourse... shauk se..._

 _Tarika: (she was blushing) Abhi... (and she smiles...) (Abhi hugs each other...)_

 _Daya: arey... xuse me... mujhe Bhi koi hug kr lo..._

 _(the three of them gave a look to Daya and walked towards the couches while laughing... the kids laughed too... Daya just peeved...)_

 _Girls wr working in the kitchen and Abhi, Daya and kids wr in the living room watching tv... **R they actually watching tv or smthing else... let's check out...**_

 _Sonu: Nhi... hum cartoon dekhenge_

 _Kookie: Nhi hum movie dekhenge..._

 _Sonu: cartoon_

 _Kooike: movie shonu..._

 _Abhi: arey... Tum dono kyu lad rhe ho..._

 _Daya: baari – baari dekh lo Tum dono... par plz lado mat... hum dono baat kr rhe hai Na..._

 _Kookie: papa deko Na shonu ko... vo meley pashand ki muvi mujhe dekne nayi de la aei... ( **Dad look at him, he is not letting me watch my favourite movie...** )_

 _B4 Daya could say anything to sonu he spoke_

 _Sonu: pal papa... mujhe cartoon dekna aei na... ( **But dad, I want to watch cartoon** )_

 _Kookie: pal shonu Tum itni dale shey dek laye oo na... ( **but sonu u r watching it from long** )_

 _Sonu: nayi mai ee dekunga... ( **No I m only gonna watch...** )_

 _In the **KITCHEN,**_

 _(Shreya was cooking her special dish for the special day and Tarika was helping her... Tarika decided to cook special dessert for the dinner... actually she is cooking it especially for her LOVE Abhijeet... while preparing flour, Shreya ws in deep thoughts..._

 _Shreya: (pov) Rajat sir sapna se shaadi kr rhe hai... Purvi ko jab ye pata chalega tab kya hoga... main jaanti mujhe or Daya ko saath mei lane ke liye usney mera bhaut saath dia or Ek main hun jo uske liye kuch Bhi Nhi kr pa Rhi hu... mujhe kuch samajh Nhi aa Rha hai... (Tarika shakes her a little...)_

 _Tarika: Shreya... Shreya..._

 _Shreya: haan haan... kya hua..._

 _Tarika: Tu kya kr Rhi hai..._

 _Shreya: kya kiya maine..._

 _Tarika: Tu aate (Flour) mei paani kyun bhar Rhi hai... Tera dhyan kahan hain... (Shreya looks at the flour... water was floating in the untensil)_

 _Shreya: issshhhhh... ye maine kya kiya... (and then she heard some noise) arey ye..._

 _Tarika: Tu dekh zara kya hua hai andar... main yahan dekh leti hun..._

 _Shreya: (she nods) haan thik hai... (she rushes inside)_

 _(Daya failed in solving the kids' issue so at last kookie left vid no other option but to cry... she started crying on top of her voice... A kid is crying and it's impossible dat mom vill not come... so exactly the same thing happened... Shreya came in the living room... she enters while wiping the sweat on her fore head... she wipes her hands from the towel..._

 _Shreya: kya hua... kya hua meri baby ko... (while saying she came to kookie and picked her up in her arms... kookie raised her arms towards her sweet mother in a need of a caressing hug...) aaja... aaja mera baccha... kyu ro Rhi hai... hmmmmm... (Shreya easefully hugged her daughter and started caressing her head to let her calm down...) aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu... chup ho jao kookie..._

 _Kookie: (In crying tone) mum...mummmmmaaaaaa... mumma shonu Na... mujhe muvi nayi dekne de la aeii..._

 _Shreya: (she was patting her back lightly & trying to console her...) achha achha... ab bas... bas... koi baat Nhi ... koi baat Nhi... chalo chup ho jaao... kal mumma or kookie dono saath mei muvi dekhenge... ok... ab rona band karo... com'on stop crying..._

 _Kookie: (she seperates frm hug but still relies in her mum's arms...) mummma... (crying... poor baby) papa... ne...(she was sobbing) ne bi... shonu ko kuch Ni kaha..._

 _Shreya: (she wipes her tears... and kookie again went back into her mom's heaveness, relaxing hug...) achha achha... (to Daya... Shreya was damn angry) Daya aap dono ko sambhal Nhi sakte they... vahan kitchen mei itna kaam hai... or aap hain ki... tv dekhne mei busy hain..._

 _Daya: arey hum kahan... (Shreya cuts him)_

 _Shreya: or Tum... sonu tumhe kya hua hai... dekhne dete Na usey thodi der muvi..._

 _Sonu: pal mumma..._

 _Shreya: (she shouts) chup... Ek dum chup..._

 _Daya: Tum... Tum sonu ko kyu daant Rhi ho... bachhe hain ladayi toh krenge he..._

 _Shreya: ladayi kraane ke liye paida kiye they bachhe... (Shreya descends down kookie on the ground)_

 _Daya: ye kya bol Rhi ho..._

 _Abhi: Daya bas rehne do... (Daya avoids his interference)_

 _Shreya: do bachhe Nhi sambhalte aapse... ladayi ke chakkar mei kookie toh rone lagi Na... aapke vajeh se hua ye sab_

 _Abhi: relax Shreya... (she also avoids his voice)_

 _Daya: ab isme... isme main kahan se aa gya beech mei..._

 _Shreya: kyu... aap toh beech mei he hai iss ladayi ke... jab aap dekh rhe they ki Kookie Ro Rhi hai... toh aap usey chup Nhi kra sakte they..._

 _Daya: lekin mere aane se pehle toh Tum he aa gyi Thi Na... isme main kya krta..._

 _Shreya: aap toh... (Abhi interrupts...)_

 _Abhi: (he shouts) bas karo Tum dono... ye kya laga rakha hai... bacchon ke peeche ab Tum dono ladayi karoge... Kookie or Sonu toh bacche hain par Tum dono toh samajhdaar ho... cid officers ho... bacchon ke saamne bacchon ki tarah ladd rhe ho... Have u 2 lost it... kya asar padega inn dono par... Tum dono single Nhi ho... married ho... and specially parents ho... (after a serious silence... actually the long one... wen the kids realize dat the room temperature is getting hotter vid Abhi's voice both walked inside their rooms quietly... Tarika was standing near the dining table... Dareya was feeling shameful and they wr ashamed of their act... after the silence... Tarika slowly came near Shreya and placed her hand on her shoulder... Abhi ws very angry coz of Dareya's locomotion... so he just sat on the couch and closed his eyes... Tarika signaled Dareya **"GO"**... Dareya walked near Abhi and both spoke together **"SORRY"** )_

 _ **A/N: haaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu ye kya ho gya... Daya or Shreya ki LADAAYI ho gyi... ye Bhi koi baat huyi bhala... chalo... pyar hai toh ladayi Bhi hai... agey jaanane ke liye... wait...**_

 _ **Guys 2morrow is my interview... wish me luck... bye tc bless u all... :)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: hii ff readers... oops cid lovers... (wink)**_

 _ **Ty for ur reviews**_

 _ **Hinsha (guest): wo wo wo... relax... there is not my personal intention behind not mentioning ur name... I hv mentioned ur name earlier also... maybe there r two people with the same name; hinsha... here is my xplaination for ur misunderstanding... rest I left it to u... tc :)  
**_

 _ **Er Adiba: Ty very much... :)  
**_

 _ **KamiKaze Me: I know Abhirika scenes wr quite idiotic... and instead of writing it in romantic or dramatic moreover emotional... I wrote in a simple way... bcoz all the way Tarika is crying n crying n crying... Abhi is in angry mood... writing it as an emotional scene demanded more dialogues, explanation, justification but I wanted to show dat understanding still relies in their hearts... for eachother... coz relationship stands best on truth and understanding... :)  
**_

 _ **Aditi: ty for ur best wishes... ur wishes helped me... my intrvw was really good... and btw Abhi has replied her I love u too only once... he also loves her right? :)  
**_

 _ **Guest: ty... My Intrvw was grt... :)  
**_

 _ **Abhirikajaan: thank you ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooo much... its really a grt and heaveness feeling that my story is been loved by readers like u... my story is at ur fav list... m so happy to know this... ya rgt... finally Abhirika r together... I was also eager to write their reunion... They r so special... In case of Rajvi... I m soooooooooooo sorry but guys U have to w8 for that lil bit LONG... I hv a bigg blasting fun for Rajvi fans and a good surprise for Karvi fans... soooo... read it, get emotional, have laughter and ofcourse all the seductive, cozy Romantic moments... not the deep rated but the lovely emotional scenes for expressing the love of the couples... They will knock on the door of ur heart soon... :)  
**_

 _ **Sanjhana: ty so much... ur reviews told me or I can say pushes me, motivates me, yells at me or orders me... watevr word u like... they forces me to write... for the people whu r eager to know further wats going to happen next in my story... thanx for ur reviews... R and R... I really need them Sanjhana... and ya thanx for ur best wishes... my intrvw was very good... :)  
**_

 _ **A.S Anjaana: ya finally they r back together... I know Abhirika scene ws quite boring... but I assure u dat in further chaps there r many more romantic scenes of them... I showed Dareya fighting coz of some reason... and u'll get to know that reason soon... many of them will surely guess it... ty for ur luck... and I gave my 110% to my intrvw... :)  
**_

 _ **Km fan: thanx for ur experienced advice... dat helped me... I was completely confident during my intrvw... there was no nervousness at all... thanx for loving my story... U will also clear out ur upcoming intrvws... I m sure of that... be confident... :)  
**_

 _ **Jasdeep: ty for ur wishes...I have rocked it... my intrvw went grt... :)  
**_

 _ **Rajvigirl, aash vin, shabna, Nia 757, RK Sweety, Disani (guest), guest, kshayaartist, guest, shikhs, tejika, sam, cid45, kajalika,**_

 _ **RajatPurvicid: ty sweet girl... :)  
**_

 _(Till now we know dat all the differences has been sort out b/w Abhirika... Shreya and Daya had a fight bcoz of kids... Abhi is angry vid them... they apologized and Rajat has left for Hyderabad... as he told evry1...)_

 _ **Socha tha jaisa haan...**_

 _ **Waisi ki waisi toh tu... Nahi**_

 _ **Phir bhi kyun dil bole**_

 _ **Ab humko rehna hai bas yahin**_

 _ **Maanga tha jisko who**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Khwabon ka raja tu bhi... nahi**_

 _ **Phir bhi dil darta hai**_

 _ **Main na tujhe kho doon kahin**_

 _ **Kabhi kabhi kabhi sochun... bolun...**_

 _ **Museebat mol li...**_

 _ **Kabhi lage ki aankhein khol di**_

 _ **All I can say is,**_

 _ **Jaane anjaane yeh kya ho gaya**_

 _ **I'm sorry par tumse pyar ho gaya**_

 _The room was complete silent... the incident shut all the mouths..._

 _Daya ws sitting on the couch and Abhi ws surfing smthng on net..._

 _Abhi: Daya..._

 _Daya: hmmmmm..._

 _(Abhi and Daya spoke together)_

 _Daya and Abhi: tumhe Nhi lagta Shreya ne thoda overreact kiya..._

 _Duo: haan..._

 _Daya: pta hai..._

 _Abhi: kya?_

 _Daya: usney aisa kyu kiya ye pta hai..._

 _Abhi: kyu...?_

 _Daya: (he gives him a different look... Daya's xpression revealed everything...)_

 _Abhi: toh ab..._

 _(after 10-15 mins. later Tarika came out while saying) Achha Shreya main change krke aati hun... Tu itne table par khana laga... (Shreya nods...)_

 _(Abhi and Daya were having a discussion on an incomplete case... kids were playing in their room... just then Tarika came outside the kitchen... suddenly Abhi's eyes fell on Tarika... vidout looking at him she walked inside the room to change... Abhi thought something and...)_

 _Daya: boss... jb acp sir ne kaha Tha ki... (Abhi cuts him)_

 _Abhi: Daya... vo main... (while saying he stood and started walking towards the room) washroom hokar aata hu..._

 _Daya: haan... (b4 he could complete and raise his eyes towards Abhi... he disappeared from the room...) thik hai... (to himself) aisi Bhi kya jaldi Thi Abhi ko... (then his eyes fell on Shreya who was arranging plates on the table... he kept the file aside on the couch and moved towards her...)_

 _In Dareya's room_

 _(Abhi entered in the room in search of Tarika... but he didn't find her... after 10 mins. later, she came out of the washroom... Abhi was roaming in the room and didn't realize wen Tarika came out and he turned and both wr inches away from colliding...)_

 _Abhi: ohhh... vo main_

 _Tarika: hii Abhi... aa... Tum yahan..._

 _Abhi: vo main mtlb..._

 _Tarika: (she was expecting a reason) kuch kaam Tha kya..._

 _Abhi: Nhi... (after a pause) haan... Nhi..._

 _Tarika: kya Nhi-haan Nhi-haan laga rakha hai..._

 _Abhi: vo actually mujhe tumse kuch baat... (after a lil pause) I m sorry... mujhe maaf krdo..._

 _Tarika: kis liye..._

 _Abhi: (he held her hand) vo uss din Tum jab ghar par aayi Thi tab maine tumhe bhaut kucch suna diya Tha... mujhe vo sab kehna Nhi chahiye Tha..._

 _Tarika: (she kept her hand on his hand) it's ok... Tum naaraaz they isliye tumne aisa kaha Tha... I understand..._

 _Abhi: thanx Tarika... (both smiles)_

 _Tarika: (she moves to the dressing table) vaise Abhijeet... Ek baat batao ye suit ka colour kaisa lag Rha hai mujh par..._

 _Abhi: hmmmmm... sach bolun ya jhooth..._

 _Tarika: (she smiles smartly and looks towards Abhi's reflection in the mirror) aisa kyu bol rhe ho..._

 _Abhi: mtlb agar tumhe taareef sunni hai toh..._

 _Tarika: toh?... mtlb itni kanjoosi... thik hai... (she started combing her hair) mat karo taareef... sach he bol do... (while combing her hair so harshly she hurt her back...) aaaahhhhhh... aahhhh..._

 _Abhi: (he panicked) Tarika... (he quickly came to her... he took the comb from her hand...) kya kr Rhi ho... (he easefully held her hair and placed them on her shoulder... she was wearing a deep night black **backless** kameez and red colour salwar... Tarika was feeling lil different... he saw a red mark 5-6 inches below her neck... he easily noticed it by looking at her wound dat how harshly she has hurted herself...)_

 _Abhi: lao dekhne do zara mujhe... (he started blowing air from his mouth on her wound... she was feeling so cold and relieved... Abhi placed his hand on her shoulder to relax her... he remembers that where the first aid kit would be... so quickly he brought it... he took out an ointment from the box... he was about to apply ointment on the wound but then a painful voice came out frm Tarika mouth...)_

 _Tarika: aaaaahhhhh... sssssssss... (she held Abhi's hand vich ws placed on her shoulder tightly) plzzzz... plzzz... Abhijeet bhaut dard hoga..._

 _Abhi: (he felt so good by her touch but her pain is giving more pain to him... he crimp all his feelings and smiled a lil) arey davayi Nhi lagaunga toh ye chot kaise thik hogi... Tum khud Ek doc. ho... com'on... zyada dard Nhi hoga..._

 _Tarika: Nhi Nhi Nhi... mujhe Nhi lagvaani davayi... plz... (she tries to get up but... other painful voice) sssssssssssss..._

 _Abhi: Tum baithi raho Tarika... bilkul dard Nhi hoga I promise..._

 _Tarika: par Abhi..._

 _Abhi: maine kaha Na... trust me..._

 _Tarika: par Tum karoge kya..._

 _Abhi: (he made her sit on the stool comfortably... he told her to hold her hair and kept them in front... he romantically held her shoulders and bend a lil closer to her neck... he blow some air on her neck... she was feeling damn romantic... she ws feeling lovely... amazing... words will get finish but not their love and not their bond... he placed a soft kiss on her neck... she closed her eyes... she moaned a little... he started placing soft kisses on her back... near her wound... she forgot the pain... the more he was placing his soft kisses near her wound... she was tightening her grip of her fist in vich she was holding her dupatta... she was feeling the feel of being kissed by not the ordinary... but frm the guy whom she loves the most in this entire world... Abhi was giving her the bestest moments of life... she knows dat the tyming is not correct for these kinds of moments but she was flowing with the flow... feeling the love vich she was waiting for sooooooooo lllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg... past seven years has taken her best moments, tym and love from her life... and this tym she doesn't want anything to go wrong... she was letting Abhi to express his love... she was waiting for this moment for sooooooooo many years...)_

 _(b4 placing other kisses and making her forget her pain... Abhi quickly took out the cream and applied on Tarika's wound... to let her get back to the real world from Abhi's special love world... Abhi placed a kiss on her softy cheeks... she opened her eyes... and found Abhi who just went inside the washroom... she smile a lil... Abhi came out and)_

 _Tarika: thanx Abhi..._

 _Abhi: (he was wiping his hand from the towel...) toh... Tum chahti ho main ab Bhi taareef karun ya fir Tum samajh gyi..._

 _Tarika: (she smirks) Mr. Srivastav... (she came closer to him and held his collar lightly but pulled him towards her tightly) taareef krna toh mujhe Bhi aata hai..._

 _Abhi: achha... (smiles...)_

 _On the other side,_

 _Shreya was preparing salad... after that she started arranging food on the dining table... she moves to bring water bottle frm the fridge... she opens it and bends to take them out... wen she closed the fridge and turned... she found her hubby standing in front of her... she ignored him and move to the table and placed the bottle on it... wen she was arranging everything on the table she felt pair of hands vich wrapped around her waist... she shivered for some seconds... Daya hugged her tightly and was giving her a beautiful touch of his lips on her cheeks & neck... she was getting Goosebumps..._

 _Daya: sorry meri jaan... kya yar Shreya... hum kabse itni chhoti baton par ladne lagey... com'on... (Shreya was quite...) kuch toh bolo Shreya... meri cutee si pyaari si... ooohhhhoooo... itni naaraaz... (he again placed a kiss on her shoulder... today also she was feeling the same love vich Daya expressed that day wen he proposed her... so nicely... dat day he actually gathered all his guts and spoke out dat hw much he loves her...)_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **26** **th** **August**_

 _ **Delightful night**_

 _ **(Everything was finished... nothing was left behind... she said it correctly dat**_

 _" **Kis rishte ki baat kr rhe hain aap... kya aapne shuru hone diya kuch Bhi... Ek baar Bhi socha mere Baare mei... Nhi... dost... dost maante hain Na aap mujhe... (she strted crying badly) kaisi dosti hai ye... kya aap jo kuch mere liye mehsus krte hain kya Tarika ke liye kr sakte hain... (he look towards her) Nhi kr sakte Na... kyunki aap jaante hain ki Tarika Abhijeet sir ki hai... kya aap Purvi ke liye aisa feel kr sakte hain... Nhi kyunki aap usey apni behen maante hai... fir main aapki kon lagti hun... yhi galti ho gyi mujhse ki maine...")**_

 _ **AB THODA PEECHHE JAAKAR DEKHTE HAIN KI XACTLY BAAT KYA HUYI HAI...**_

 _ **After the culprit ws sent behind the bars... Abhi and Daya was walking towards the car... Abhi was walking while talking on the phone...**_

 _ **Abhi: haan Sachin... Nhi Nhi Nhi... acp sir ko report Dene ke baad he jail mei inform krna... varna pata hai Na vo dcp...**_

 _ **Sachin: haan sir... thik hai...**_

 _ **Abhi: chalo thik hai bye...**_

 _ **Call disconnected...**_

 _ **Abhi: (Daya stopped him) hmmmm**_

 _ **Daya: yar Abhijeet... tumse kuch baat krni Thi...**_

 _ **Abhi: bolo... (he was annoyed)**_

 _ **Daya: yaar... mujhe kuch samajh Nhi aa Rha hai main kya karun... Shreya kuch sunney ko tayiyar he Nhi hai or main usey samjha samjha ke thak gya hun ki... (Abhi angrily stops him infact cuts him)**_

 _ **Abhi: kya samjhaoge... kya samjhaoge Tum... samjhna tumhe hai Daya... Ek ladki hai jo tumse bhaut pyar krti hai... kitni baar jataa chuki hai... kayi baar bataane ki koshish Bhi kari hai par Tum ho ki...**_

 _ **Daya: yaar toh maine Bhi toh letter likha Tha Na usey...**_

 _ **Abhi: toh kya... letter Shreya tak pahauncha he Nhi...**_

 _ **Daya: haan par uski vajeh toh... (Abhi cuts him)**_

 _ **Abhi: vajeh humey maloom hai... par Ek kaagaz ke tukde ke vajeh se Tum apni feelings Nhi bataoge... vo ladki tumse itna pyar krti hai or Tum**_

 _ **Daya: toh main Bhi toh ussey... (he stopped)**_

 _ **Abhi: bolo Daya... kab bologe Tum...**_

 _ **Daya: vo main... (and then his eyes fell on Shreya who has tears in her eyes... she walked away from there... and duo also walked to the bureau...)**_

 _ **Evry1 completed their work and the pending case was been solved...**_

 _ **Shreya was packing her stuff hurriedly and tears wr continuously falling from her eyes... she was trying to wipe them again and again... Purvi saw this and came to her**_

 _ **Purvi: Shreya... Shreya Tu ye kya kr Rhi hai...tu ruk... hum aaraam se... (Shreya jerked her)**_

 _ **Evry1 ws seeing this argument...**_

 _ **Shreya: bas kar Purvi bas kar... Daya sir ko bachaana band kar... bhaut kuch sunn chuki hun main tujhse... Daya sir ye Daya sir vo... unki taareef krte Nhi thakti Na Tu... par mera kya... main ... main kuch Nhi hun... tuney mujhe kaha ki main unka intzaar karu... kiska intzaar karu... unka jinhe meri koi parwa he Nhi hai... meri feelings ki koi kadar Nhi hai... jo aaj tak apne dil ki baat Nhi paaye... ye jaanane ke baad ki meri shaadi hone waali Thi... ab Bhi vo chup hain... or Tu jaanti hai vo kehte hai ki unhe meri chinta hai Ek** **DOST** **ki haisiyat se... toh iska mtlb main kya samjhu... haan... bolti kyu Nhi Tu... Nhi hai Na javaab... javaab Na toh tere paas hai or Na he or kisi ke paas... thak chuki hu yaar... ye sunn sunn kr... ab bas or Nhi... main... main... (vid this she took her bag and take an exit from the bureau... but then on the door she found duo standing... they heard evry single word of Shreya... she not even met her eyes vid anyone of them...)**_

 _ **(Abhi just walked inside the bureau but he gave a "Not Done" look to Daya...)**_

 _ **Abhi: Ishita...**_

 _ **Ishu: yes sir...**_

 _ **Abhi: Tum sab log ghar jao...**_

 _ **Rajvi, Ishu, Pankaj, freddy & Nikhil moved out of the bureau... Rajvi stopped in the corridor...Purvi started crying... And then Rajat wrapped his strong arms around Purvi and she half hugged him and started crying badly...**_

 _ **Purvi: Rajat maine ye kya kr dia... mujhe Shreya se baat he Nhi krni chahiye Thi iss Baare mein...**_

 _ **Rajat: Nhi Purvi... tumne aisa kuch Nhi kiya... tumne jo kiya thik kiya...**_

 _ **Purvi: (she look towards him) mtlb...**_

 _ **Rajat: (he wipes her tears) mtlb ye meri jaan ki aaj Daya sir or Shreya ke liye special day hoga...**_

 _ **Purvi: kya bol rhe ho Rajat... ye kaise ho sakta hai... vo dono toh... (Rajat cuts her)**_

 _ **Rajat: jaanta hun jaanta hun... ladayi huyi hai toh kya... yahin se pyar ki shuruvaat Bhi hogi...**_

 _ **Purvi: par Rajat...**_

 _ **Rajat: chinta mat karo Puru... (he cupped her face in his palms) sab thik he hoga aaj... (he placed a kiss on her fore head and both hugged each other... she was resting her head on his chest and their hands wr wrapped around their waists...)**_

 _ **(Shreya's words wr banging Daya's mind... he ws getting mad... Abhi's expression, Shreya's expectation, other's misconnection and finally Daya decides this is the tym for proposing section)**_

 _ **Daya picked up his car keys... he sat in the car and rashly started driving... nobody has the idea dat where the hell Daya is going... he was searching for Shreya everywhere... but bad luck he didn't found her... then he reached the signal... while on the red light... Daya was looking outside the window and found Shreya in the auto-rickshaw... she was crying... without wasting any other second... Daya gets out of his car and ran towards the auto... auto was a bit far... leaving two to three queues of vehicle... he ran towards the auto but b4 he could reach the auto... the signal turned green... he thought not to miss this chance... he started running fast behind the auto while shouting 'SHREYAA' SHREYAA ruko...**_

 _ **Auto driver: (he looked back from the rear view mirror...) bhen ji... aapka naam Shreya hai kya...**_

 _ **Shreya: (she sobbed) ji... lekin aap kyu puchh rahe hain...**_

 _ **Auto driver: Nhi koi bhai saab peechhe aa rhe hain bhaagte huye...**_

 _ **Shreya: kya...**_

 _ **B4 anything could happen next... the auto driver slowed down his rickshaw... and Daya quickly entered inside and sat in the rickshaw...**_

 _ **Shreya: sir aap yahan...**_

 _ **Auto driver: arey bhai saab... aap aise kaise**_

 _ **Daya: chup chaap chalaata reh main inko jaanta hun...**_

 _ **(Shreya turned her head on the other side... tears wr still there in her eyes...)**_

 _ **Auto driver: (he spoke) bhai saab... apko kahan jaana hai...**_

 _ **Daya: jahan inko jaana hai...**_

 _ **(they reach Shreya's home... actually outside the home... rickshaw driver left away...)**_

 _ **Daya: (Shreya started walking towards her house) Shreya meri baat toh suno... (she avoided him and continued walking...) Shreya... Shreya suno toh sahi... (he held her hand from behind... she stopped and turned... he left her hand) Ek baar meri baat sunn toh lo... ab main kehna chahta hun Toh...**_

 _ **Shreya: kya kehna chahte hain aap... aap jo Bhi kuch kehna chahte hain... batana chahte hain ya fir jataana chahte hain... jo Bhi karna chahte hain mujhe koi farak Nhi padta... mujhe Nhi sunna...**_

 _ **Daya: tumhe sunna padega Shreya...**_

 _ **Shreya: kyun sunun main... aapne kabhi suni hai mere dil ki... Nhi Na... arey aapne apne dil ki Nhi suni kabhi... aap mere dil ki kya sunenge... rehne dijiye mujhe kuch Nhi sunna hai...**_

 _ **Daya: khud he bole ja Rhi ho... mujhe Toh kuch kehne ka mauka do... mujhe Bhi Ek (Shreya cuts him)**_

 _ **Shreya: rehne dijiye sir... aapko he takleef hogi... aap he ne kaha Tha Na ye shikvon or shikaayaton ka vaqt Nhi hai... main ja Rhi hun sir... aapse Nhi hoga... (she was abt turn but Daya held her hand and pulled her vid a jerk... he straight away attacked on her lips... he kissed her hard, soft, passionate just sealed his lips to her... he stick his soft lips on her lips... both had a grt kiss... rain started falling heavily... he drag his lips near her eyes and kissed on them... he dragged his hand and started moving on her back... she also participated in the kiss... he moves his cheeks on her cheeks... she was feeling so loved... he dragged his lips and kissed on her neck... just lil down her neck he started placing his trail of kisses... then he separates... vid tears in his eyes... he didn't missed any micro second and hugged her tight...)**_

 _ **Daya: (tears started flowing down from his eyes) I love u Shreya... I love you... plzzzz mujhe maaf kr do... aise naaraaz mat raho plz... main duniya mei kuch Bhi bardaash kr loonga par tumhari naaraazgi Nhi... plz Shreya... plz... I love you... mujhe maaf krdo...**_

 _ **(Shreya realized that hw much Daya loves her... it's painful for him wen she gets annoyed from him... her rudeness kills him... she realized his love for her vich is priceless, speechless...xactly can't the same that can't xpress...** **THE WORD I LOVE YOU XPRESSES THE WHOLE THING... BCOZ AFTER XPRESSING EVERYTHING; UR FEELING, EMOTIONS; TEARS ETC... TILL, I LOVE YOU IS NOT BEEN SAID THE CONFESSION CALLS OUT INCOMPLETE... so guys wat do u think M I right or not? Answer me people... (wink** **)**_

 _ **(she also hugged him tightly... vid her reply too...) I love u too...**_

 _ **Flashback over...**_

 _(Daya continued his wish to relax his wife... and to vanish off her anger...)_

 _Daya: maan jao Na... Shrey... plzzz baby... Tum jaanti ho Na tumhara naaraaz hona mere liye... (she unwrap his hands from her waist...) Shreya... (she turned quickly and hugged him tight... she was sobbing and crying)_

 _Shreya: I m sorry... m sorry Daya... mujhe maaf kar dijiye... mujhe aise behave Nhi krna chahiye Tha... mujhe aapse naaraaz Nhi... (she sobs... he caresses her hair...)_

 _Daya: arey baba... ismei rone ki kya baat hai... chalo chup ho jao... bacche kya sochenge..._

 _Shreya: maine aapko itna kuch bol diya... mujhe... (Daya separates and cuts her)_

 _Daya: kahan kuch kaha Shrey... Tum asli vajeh ko iss vajeh ke pechhe chhupaa Rhi ho..._

 _Shreya: mtlb..._

 _Daya: (he held her hands) mujhe pata hai tumhe Purvi or Rajat ki... Rajat ki shaadi ki baat sunkar he Tum pareshaan ho... mujhe maaloom hai..._

 _Shreya: (she hugged him and ws crying too) Daya ye sab... ab main kya karun... Purvi ko pata chalega Toh... tb kya hoga Daya..._

 _Daya: kuch Nhi hoga... or hoga Toh hum hai Na uske saath... Tum ho mai hun Abhijeet hai... don't worry... (they separates... he wipes her tears) chalo aasun pochhtey hain ab tumhaare... now smile... smile... (she smiles)_

 _Shreya: aapko kaise pata chala ki main isi baat se_

 _Daya: Mrs. Daya Shetty tumhe maine aise he pyar Nhi kiya... or Na he aise kisi vajeh se krta hun... Tum khaas ho... mere dil ke paas ho... mere bachhon ki super mom ho... or..._

 _Shreya: (she wraps her hands around his neck... and he wraps his arms around her waist) or?_

 _Daya: (he whispers) or tumhe kiss Bhi bhaut achhi tarah krni aati hai..._

 _Shreya: (she blushes...) Daya... (he bends down to kiss her) ghar mei bachhe hain... thoda Toh... (suddenly Shreya felt dat someone is pulling her kurti... she looked down and found)_

 _Sonu: mumma... booook lagi ae... ( **mumma, feeling hungry** )_

 _(Dareya separates... Shreya picked up him in his arms...)_

 _Shreya: aaja mera beta... mere Sonu ko bhuk lagi hai... (Sonu nods innocently) ap baitho mumma jaldi se abhi khana lekar aati hai..._

 _Suno: (but he stopped her) mumma..._

 _Shreya: haan..._

 _Suno: papa..._

 _Daya: haan mera beta... bolo_

 _Suno: aap dono yaan kya kal laye they... ( **wat wr u two doing mins. ago** )_

 _Daya: aa... vo... hum dono.._

 _Shreya: main khana lekar aati hun... (she calls) Tarika..._

 _Daya: Shreya... Shreya... (she went inside the kitchen...)_

 _Sonu: papa aap..._

 _Daya: beta main tumhare bade papa ko dekh kr aata hun... (he also left from there while calling) Abhijeet... Abhijeet kahan ho Tum..._

 _ **A/N: done... kaise laga zarur batana... and haan maine jo ques. Puchha hai uska answer zarur dena...**_

 _ **Agar kisi ka naam mention Nhi kiya Toh uske liye sorry...**_

 _ **Hinsha... and Hinsha (guest) ty very much... agar aap Ek he hain then it's fine or agar do log hai the plz mention ur name correctly... maybe do naam hai isliye Ek he baar likha hoga...**_

 _ **Thanx bye... stay blessed...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello peoples... wait wait wait wait I know harkat Toh jute chappal khaane wali kari hai... par guys seriously schedule ne jaan nikaal rkhi hai... jabse clg start hua hai saans lene ki fursat Nhi mili... continuous lectures... horrendous... ufff kya bataun aap sabko... ye** **garmi** **upar se lectures or vo Bhi lagataar... 9-5 ka horrible tym table... ab aap he batao main kaise update krti... even lunch Bhi skip ho jaata hai... main purey din mei sirf Ek baar meal le sakti hu or vo Bhi 10 minute mei khana padta h khana and agar vo Nhi liya Toh fir seedha shaam mei he milega... travellings mein he tym waste ho jata hai... no home food jst junk... burgers, sandwich** **ispar he ye engine chal rha hai... n ab Saturdays Bhi extra classes lagti hai...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ab aap log samajh he sakte ho ki kitni haalat kharaab hai meri... fir Bhi jo aaj tym mila h Toh update kr Rhi hun... I know m late... sabko thanx... individually thanx Nhi kr sakti coz already bhaut late ho chukka hai... thank krne baithungi Toh pura din lag jaayega... I hope u people will understand... ab tak Toh bhul Bhi gye honge aap sab ki story mei chal kya Rha hai... vaise Ek** **baat** **batau... mai Bhi bhul gyi hun... par don't worry main hu Na... just read and review... thanx to evry1 who reviewed... and sorry for being late... and very very very very and 110 times SORRY...**

(till now we know, dat Dareya had a fight related to kids... mmmmmmm... which ws quite ok... then finally they resolved their problem and turned into love birds AGAIN... their romance and all...)

 **Let's begin frm where we left**

 **Kitna bhi hum ruthe par**

 **Baatein krenge saathi**

 **Mausam mausam yuhin saath chalenge hum**

 **Lambi inn raho mei ya foonk ke pao se**

 **Rakhenge pao pe tere marham**

 **Aao miley hum iss tarah**

 **Aaye na kabhi virah**

 **Hum se mai na ho riha**

 **Humdum tum he ho**

 **Hardum tum he ho**

 **Ab yhi dua**

(Evry1 ws eating their dinner... Daya ws feeding food to Kookie and Abhi ws feeding food to Sonu...)

Daya: aaj kafi dino baad sab saath mei dinner kr rhe hai...

Abhi: hmmmm... aaj kitna achha lag Rha... mtlb kahan socha Tha ki aisa kuch hum dubara dekh sakenge...

(girls smiles)

Taru: haan... kash baaki sab Bhi yahan hote... kitna achha hota agar vo sab Bhi humare saath dinner krte... henna Shreya...

Shreya: bilkul sahi kaha tumne... sabke saath kitni masti hoti hai Na... we had so much fun earlier...I miss those days...

Abhi: hmmmmmm... Toh kyu Na sabko bula le... yahan...

Daya: that's a nice idea... kya kehti ho Tum dono

Taru: sach mei... bilkul... chalo call kro fir...

Abhi: lekin lekin lekin... kisi ko Bhi pata Nhi chalna chahiye ki hum log unhe bula rhe hain...

( **they have finished eating** )

Shreya: mtlb?

Daya: Shreya... Abhijeet ka mtlb hai... unn sabko alag alag call krenge par sabko aisa lagna chahiye ki humne sirf unhe he bulaya hai...

Taru: mtlb surprise?

Abhi: aanhaan... Intelligent (Taru blushes)

Shreya: ok then... (after she finished her sentence... instantly)

Abhi: mai Sachin ko phn krta hu (he moved to the balcony)

Daya: main Dushyant Ishita ko... (he moved to his room)

Shreya: mai kaavin sir ko phn krti hu (she moved inside the kitchen...)

Taru: Toh fir mai kisko phn karu?

Sonu: bali-mummy kaavin chachu aa laye aein...

Taru: haa...

Kookie: alllll...

Taru: or... Dushyant chachu, Ishita chachi, Sachin mamu... or KARTHIK BHAIYIA (in joy)

Kookie and Sonu: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee karthik bhayiya aa laye hain...

Taru: shhhhhh... (both kids puts a finger on their lips)

(After 1/1/2 hour later evrything went in the sme way the way Abhi planned it... Firstly dushi and ishita came... Then kaavin ... The three of them wr surprised to see each other... And finally sachin kajal and karthik came... Now the gathering is complete...)

 **At 12 a.m**

All wr gathered in the living room... Chit chatting ws going on... Having tea and coffee in hands all wr having fun... Our cops wr talking about the exciting events happened in the last 4 years...as all of them wr love birds so no one was leaving any chance of being romantic... Kaavin played some soft music and the couples started blushing and dancing... Kids wr playing in the room...

Kaavin: (while watching the couples, dancing... Unfortunately he ws single and handsome bachelor, wistfully) kya baat h teri kaavin... Sabki gf h teri nhi... Sabki shaadi ho gyi or abhi tak teri nhi huyi h... Muje toh lagta h mai kuwara he reh jaane wala hu... Meri waali muje kb milegi...

 **At 1 a.m**

Shreya: (while controlling her laughter) Acha acha... Ab bas bhaut hua... Bhaut tang kr liya aapne tarika ko... Ab soney chale sb... Subah bureau bhi jana hai...

Ishu: nhi mam... Plz... Thodi der or...

Dushi: kyu... Tumhe neend nhi aa rhi h... Ishu soney chalo...

Kavin: (repeating nd giving extra stress on words) 'Soney Chalo'

Others started laughing...

Kavin: bhai... Tu apne ghr pr nhi h...

Dushi: oye ... (stammering) mera mtlb... Soney Jau... Samjha...

Shreya: vaise ishu kashhish ko bhi le aati tum...

Ishu: mam vo chhoti h na toh bhaut parehsaan krti isliye mai usey mumma ke paas he chhod aayi hu...

Abhi: acha chalo sab apne rooms mei soney jao...

Daya: chalo fir hum ladke abhijeet ke kamre mei ja rhe hain... Tum ladkiyan bachhon ko apne saath le jana...

Taru: k... Kyun... Bachhe toh tumhare paas soyenge na...

Daya: arey yr... Teen he toh bacche hai...

Abhi: toh... Tumhe or chahiye... (others laugh)

Daya: arey mera mtlb... Tum log manage kr lo na yr...

Shreya: aisa kuch nhi chalega... Arey aap papa ho inke

Daya: toh tum bhi toh ma ho inki ...

 **Abhi and tarika exchange their glances with a look "Fir shuru ho hogye"**

Sachu: hn... sir sahi bol rhe hain... Or vaise bhi bachhe tumhare saath he comfortable rehenge...

Kajal: comfort ki baat nhi h... Aap logo ke saath (suddenly sonu speaks up)

Sonu: (he jumps on bed and wraps his small hands around abhi's nech) mai toh bale papa ke paash he shounga...

Abhi: (smiles and places a soft kiss on sonu's soft skin) hn mera beta... Mere paas he sona...

Daya: or tum bhaar sona apne bete ke saath (abhi laughs at this)

Karthik: mai toh daddy ke paas sounga...

Ishu: lo ho gyi problm solve...

Shreya: chalo good then... Cookie... (teasy tone) apne papa ko gd ngt bolo

Others started laughing

Cookie: gd ngt papa...

Daya: gd ngt mera bachha... (he peeves to shreya)

Evry1 moves to their respective rooms...

Taru: (While adjusting the bedsheet) shreya... Ye daya itna naraaz kyu lag rha tha

Shreya: tarika... Vo inko na baccho ko sulana nhi aata... Ab baccho ko mai sula deti hu toh ye araam se so jaate hain... Isliye naraaz ho rhe they... (other girls giggles...)

 **Midnight**

It was a bad night for the boys... Kids were irritating them and as well as they were getting frustrated... Actually evrything went wrong all bcoz of kavin... Kavin told the kids that their parents had a love marriage, though they would definitely have a love story... So karthik (Sachin's son) insisted to tell them there love story... They all were annoyed from kavin... As kavin was single and didnt have any love story he went to sleep... Abhi, Daya, sachu went to sleep after telling their story with improvisation of fairytale... Coz they were kids... Right...

Sonu started crying at 4:10 am

Abhi: kya hua beta... Sonu kyu ro rha hai...

Dushi was sitting on the couch and sleeping... Abhi came to him and asked him to get some water for sonu... He did that... But he saw abhi was sleeping on the couch now with sonu... There was no place in the room so he moved outside in the hall...

In girls room,

Ishu was looking for water... She ws unable to sleep; thinking about kashish...

In the hall...

Dushi was having a beautiful...

... Utho dushyant... Com'on... Subah ho gyi h... ruffling his hair with soft fingers... Gd mrg... Get up plz...

Dushi: (moves his face on the other side and turns his side too)

... Thik h mat utho... Naraaz rehna h rho... M not going to pamper you... About to take an exit but suddenly dushi grabs the wrist

Dushi: i love you

... I knw (attitude)

Dushi: sach mei...

... Nhi... Subah ka mera pehla jhuth...

Dushi: hadd hai... Tum mujse pyar nhi krti na... Tum badal gyi ho...

... Tumne pyar jataana band jo kr diya hai... Isliye...

 **DREAM**

Ishu gets out of her room... Her eyes fell on the couch... Someone was sleeping on it... She opens the light n found Dushyant...

Ishu: (she came near him and touches his shoulder) aap yahan kyu so rhe hain...

Dushi: (he opened his eyes) aise he... Leta tha... Neend nhi aa rhi thi... (liar)

Ishu: aap... Thik toh h na...

Dushi: (he started looking in her eyes... He wanted to read her eyes... Deeply... Is she was hiding something or he was fooling around by her all these years...)

Ishu: kya hua... Aap aise kyu

Dushi:

jbse dekha hai tumko aaj bhi dekh he rhe hai

Jbse jana hai... aaj tak jaan he rhe hai

Fir kyu mohobbat mei ikraar kiya jaaye

Kyu na tumse pyar kiya jaaye

She was stunned... She continuously looking into his eyes... After soo many years she saw some love for her in his eyes...

Dushi: Ishita tumhe yaad hai ye lines...

Ishu: mm...hn...

Dushi: Or iske aage ki...

Ishu: vo... dushyant mai...

Ishu: (thinking) keh du... Keh du kya... Ki aaj bhi mai inse utna he pyar...(after waiting for 7-8 seconds)

Dushi: (sad smile with moist eyes... Directly in her eyes) gd ngt... (mumbles) tum badal gyi ho...

He went to his room and wipes a tear frm his cheek

Ishu: (she was looking at him from behind... He was going... Not to his room but may be frm his life)

Mohobbat mei ikrar zaruri hota hai

Aapse milkr mohobbat par yakeen hota hai

aapse dur kabhi jaayenge nhi

Aapke siva kisi or se mohobbat kbhi kr payenge nhi

Yaad toh h bs... Pyar bhul gye h hum dono...

In the mrg...

Daya was feeling sleepy... He was yawning... Evrything ws set... And all the cops wr abt to leave...

Dushyant's head was spinning... He was about to fall but he managed to balance himself... Kaavin saw him

Kavin: dushyant!... kya hua tuje... Thik toh h na tu...

Dushi: hn bs thoda sa chakkar sa aa rha tha...

Sachu comes...

Sachu: aesa he hoga jb raat bhar soyega nhi...

Dushi: nhi... Aisi koi baat nhi h...

In the hall,

Ishu: (to kajal) kajal main... Muje thoda kaam h isliye mai thodi der mei bureau pahaunch jaungi...

Shreya: thik hai... Toh (she sees dushyant) dushyant sir aap ishu ko bhi le aayiyega...

Taru: or baccho ko hum apne saath le ja rhe hain...

Abhi: hn hn dushyant le ayega... arey yr... Bhaut late ho gye hain hum... Chalo bhi ab...

Kavin: nhi toh sir chillayenge...

They all left the room... leaving dushi and ishu alone...

Dushi: (mischievousness) ishu.. Tumhe yaad hai humari anniversary kab hai

Ishu: hn...

Dushi: acha toh muje gift... Kya de rhi ho...

Ishu: apki vo favourite watch

Dushi: arey yr... Stop being technical... Muje toh kuch or chahiye...

While working in the kitchen...

Ishu: kya...

Dushi came and wrapped his arms around her waist... He was smelling the assence of her perfume... Ishu was feeling good... She started breathing heavily... Dushi moved his lips to her neck and placed a soft kiss... She moaned...

Ishu: (threw water on his face)... - dushyant aap muje kaam krne dijiye plz... Jayiye

Dushi: yr... Ye kya baat huyi... (he was rubbing his eyes) yr mai toh tumse bs pyar...

Ishu: hn thik h baad mei...

Dushi moves from there in frustration...

 **Kavin called up**

Dushi: hello

Kavin: tu thik h ab...

Dushi: hn...

Kavin: teri awaaz se lag nhi rha hai...

Dushi: baat kya h kavin...

Kavin: jo bhi baat hai krle ishita se... I knw tum dono... (Dushi intrupts)

Dushi: kavin muje koi baat nhi krni ishi... (he turns and saw ishu... He stops) mai baad mei baat krta hu bye...

Ishu: (dushi ws about to leave but ishu spoke) dushyant aap kuch kha lijiye plz...

Dushi: (interupts) mai thik hu... (he was about to leave but then ishu held his hand)

Ishu: dushyant aapko kya ho gya hai... Sorry vo mai

Dushi: Tum itna badal gyi ho na... Ki samjh nhi aata ki maine tumse... (He left the house in frustration...)

Ishu started crying... (Dushi banged the door and left)

She was stunned that he not even stopped for once... Like before... She went in...

 **Flashback**

Dushi and Ishu were committed

(she was walking fast and was very frustrated...)

Ishu: (she was annoyed) nhi sir aap bs kijiye ab... Aapne aise... Kaise...

Dushi: yr ishu suno toh... Acha yr sorry

Ishu: kya? (peeves) sorry... Aap... aap ehsaan kr rhe hai na...

Dushi: (he stops her by holding her hand) yr... Mai gusse mei tha

Ishu: (she lowered her head down... Dushi slightly moves her head up and his eyes directly saw tears in her eyes...) aapne darwaza bhi itni zor se band kiya ki...

Dushi: shhhhh... (he cupps her face in his palms) sorry sorry meri jaan... Ishu... (he wipes her tears from her cheek) dekho tum jaanti ho mai tumhe rote huye nhi dekh sakta... Plz chup ho jao... I promise ab aisa nhi hoga... Hum kitna bhi lade pr 'Mai tumhe kabhi nhi rulaunga'

 **Flashback Over**

Ishu: (crying...sobbing... thinking) aisa kya kiya hai maine jo dushyant aise behave kr rhe hain... Bs mai unko khona nhi chahti...or kya chaha hai maine... Vo Itna gussa ho gye ki... Kuch khaaye bina he chale gye...

 **A/N: aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu... How sad... Ye ho kya rha hai... Koi muje bataega... Yhi soch rhe hai na aap sab... Pr pr pr... Sabar ka fal meetha hota hai... Yaad hai na aap sabko maine kya kaha tha... Har love story ki apni ek khaas importance hai iss kahani mei... So girls and boys... Humare ishu and dushi ko aap sabki zarurat hai... Pyar toh hai...dono ko... Par... Pyar ka rule hai ki 'pyar kiya h toh jataya bhi kro' chhupa ke rakhoge toh kahin kho jayega... Hehehehehe...**

 **Next update aapke reviews aane ke baad...**

 **Till then... Bye tc love u all... And this tym update is going to be superfast... Muaaa...**

 **U can Pm me and read my other stories too...**

 **\- (Dil-e-Jazbaat)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey guys... Kaise hai aap sab... I hope achhe he honge... Soo... Thank you for ur reviews...**_

 _ **(Till now v knw that after not so good sleep, evryone went to bureau... Dushi and Ishu had an argument...)**_

 _ **Let's begin from where we left...**_

 _ **Aaye they jis ghr hum duniya chhode**_

 _ **Uske he dar pe sapne tode**_

 _ **Tuney chhuda liya jo daaman**_

 _ **Ja rab raakhe tuje saajan**_

 _ **Meri dua**_

 _ **Mera**_

 _ **Rab tere sang dholna**_

 _ **Jaan bhi gyi tere he sang dholna**_

 _ **Jaan bhi gyi tere he sang dholna**_

 _At 10 a.m, Purvi's Residence_

 _Purvi was getting ready, roaming here and there collecting her stuff but then... Suddenly the door bell rang... While towards herself in the mirror she noticed that she was sweating... She removed her sweat from the napkin kept on the bed... While walking towards the gate she remembers her dream... But then the door bell rang 2-3 times more... She came back to reality and opens the door... She was surprised to see Rajat..._

 _Purvi: r... Rajat... Tum yahan... Tum yahan kyu aaye ho?_

 _Rajat: aana toh nhi chahiye tha or shayad mai aata bhi nhi magar..._

 _Purvi: magar...rajat: magar... Mai tumhe kuch dene aaya hu..._

 _Purvi: agar zaruri hai toh jldi do varna tum yahan se ja skte ho..._

 _Rajat: (smiled a little...) ye lo... (he gives her a packet)_

 _Purvi: (she takes the packet from him...) ismei kya hai? (she opens the packet and finds a card in it...)_

 _Rajat: (she turns it and rajat speaks up) meri shaadi ka card hai..._

 _Purvi: (shocked) kya? (teary eyes...) tum... Shaadi kr rhe ho..._

 _Rajat: hn... Sbko cards de diye... Tumhara card bureau mei dena chahta tha par... Anyways socha tumhe personally aakar du... Kahin tum ye na socho ki ye muje tumhe paane ki koi nayi koshish hai... (he takes a deep breath) shaadi mei... Zarur aana... Bye..._

 _(Rajat went inside in his car and purvi closed the door... Rajat drove off his car towards a silent place... Purvi sat behind the door and started crying badly...)_

 _Purvi: (to herself and crying) vo... Sapna... Vo sapna sach ho gya... R.. Rajat kisi or se... Kisi or se shaadi kr rhe hain... Meri galti... Sb meri galti ke vajeh se hua... Muje mom ko support nhi krna chahiye tha... Shreya ne sahi kaha tha muje rajat ka saath dena chahiye tha... Mai itni buri kaise ho sakti hu... Maine... Rajat ko kho diya... Vo mera pyar tha... Or maine... Maine usey kho diya... Agar... Agar rajat ki shaadi ho gyi toh... Nhi.. (sobbs) mai aisa nhi hone dungi...rajat kisi or se shaadi nhi kr sakte... Vo... Vo sirf mujse pyar krte hain..._

 _Thik hai... agar vo yhi chahte hain toh thik hai... Mai unki shaadi mei jaungi... Nd I promise u Mr. Rajat Kumar... Tumhari shaadi toh mujse he hogi..._

 _On the other hand... Rajat gets out of the car... He sits on the bonnet..._

 _There was a beautiful view... Greenery all around... It was a cliff... Like lovers point or suicide point..._

 _Rajat: (looking towards the sky) baba... Mai shaadi kr rha hu baba... Ab or nhi reh sakta aise akele... Takleef hoti hai baba... Aapne toh purvi ko chuna tha na mere liye... Dekh liya aapne kaisa kiya usney sabke saath... Mere saath... Dard dekar chali gyi or mai... Aapki pasand thi na vo... Maine toh aapko kaha tha ki nhi muje nhi krni ussey shaadi... Meri duty he sab kuch hai mere liye par aap toh... Mai jaanta hu aapne mujse vada bhi liya tha ki main purvi se he... Pr nhi baba... Tarika or bua ne jisey pasand kiya hai mere liye vo bhi thik he hai..._

 _Aap jaante hai na... Takleef tab nhi hoti jb aap jissey pyar krte hai vo aapke saath nhi hote... Takleef tab hoti hai jb vo aapke bina khush hote hai... Kisi or ke saath khush hote hain... Ab Sapna he mera future hai... Bs... (wiping his tears) baba mai thik kr rha hu na..._

 _ **...Scene change...**_

 _In the bureau,_

 _(All were busy in files, computers and discussion when Dushyant entered... He was completely disturbed and boiling... He straight away went to his desk and started working... Daya noticed him and he moved to him...)_

 _Daya: arey Dushyant... Tumhari toh tabiyat thik nhi thi na... Tumhe aaraam krna chahiye tha... Bureau kyu aa gye..._

 _Dushyant: vo sir... Ghar par mann nhi lag rha tha... Thoda better feel kr rha tha toh... (Kavin interupts)_

 _Kavin: arey aise kaise ho sakta hai... Ishu bhi toh ghar par thi... Phir bhi mann nhi lag rha tha... Strange... (he winks)_

 _Dushyant look towards Kavin with angry eyes..._

 _Daya: Kavin... Maine jo file mangvayi thi vo laaye tum..._

 _Kavin: hn sir... (he hand overs the file to Daya)_

 _(Abhi enters)_

 _Abhi: Daya... Ek khoon ho gya hai..._

 _Daya: khoon? Kiska_

 _Abhi: ek couple ka... Mount road par..._

 _Daya: thik hai... Crime scene par chalte hain..._

 _Abhi: thik hai... Dushyant, Pankaj, Shreya... Chalo..._

 _Others stayed in the bureau..._

 _At the Crime scene,_

 _Daya: (while checking the corpse) hmm... Zeher de kr mara hai..._

 _Abhi: par biwi ko goli mari hai_

 _Pankaj: par sir aisa kyu kiya hoga uss khooni ne... Biwi ko goli or pati ko zeher_

 _Abhi: baat toh sahi hai Pankaj... Shayad pati ko pehle zeher de diya tha... Or biwi ko goli maari….. yahan maari ho jissey ki vo kuch bta na paaye..._

 _Shreaya: sir ye ladki ek cop hai..._

 _Daya: or.. Or kuch pta chala hai...?_

 _Shreya: or sir... Inki Abhi Abhi shaadi huyi hai..._

 _Dushyant: (he was checking the dashboard... He found an envelope... He opens it and) Daya sir... Muje ye mila hai..._

 _Abhi: (Daya takes the paper) kya hai?_

 _Daya: divorce papers hai boss... Lagta hai... (Abhi takes the paper from his hands) apni shaadi se khush nhi tha ye..._

 _Dushyant: hn sir... Agar khush na ho toh alag hona he sahi rehta hai... (he feels something weird after his statement... He moves to the other side of the car...)_

 _Abhi: isey kya ho gya..._

 _Pankaj: sir... Toh ab bodies ko salukhe sir ke paas bhej dein..._

 _Daya: hn thik hai... Vaise Tarika ke paas bhi bhej sakte hain... Kyu Abhijeet... (he winks and smiles...)_

 _Abhi: (he gives a smile with disbelief look to Daya)_

 _Pankaj: sir farak kya hai..._

 _Abhi: kuch nhi... Tum jao... Forensic lab bhejo laash ko..._

 _Forensic lab..._

 _Salukhe was examining the corpse and Tarika was working with the test tubes..._

 _Salukhe: Tarika... Kuch khaas pta chala..._

 _Tarika: hn sir... Khooni bhaut he chalaak hai... Ek baar bhi darr nhi laga usey... Goli maar ke chala gya... Ek ladki ko goli maari bhi toh... Pr ye toh ek police officer hai..._

 _Salukhe: hn bilkul sharam nhi aayi usey..._

 _Abhi enters..._

 _Abhi: kisey sharam nhi aayi salukhe sir..._

 _Salukhe: hnji... Bs tumhara he intzaar kr rhe they..._

 _Abhi: (excited) achha... (Abhi walked from salukhe's side... He was abt to shake hands with salukhe but suddenly he changed his side and walked to Tarika...) pehle bta deti tum... Ki... (blushes and bends down at the desk) tum mera wait kr rhi thi... Mai thoda... Jaldi aa jaata..._

 _In the bureau,_

 _Daya: (while reading a file... Kavin comes to him)_

 _Kavin: sir chalein..._

 _Daya: (he closes the file) hn chalo... Abhijeet... (in search of Abhi... He started scanning the bureau...) ye kahan chala gya..._

 _Kavin: sir... Abhijeet sir toh..._

 _Daya: kya hua usey..._

 _Freddy: sir Abhijeet sir toh kab ke FL pahaunch bhi gye..._

 _Daya: (thinks) pahaunch gya Tarika ke paas..._

 _Daya: chalo..._

 _Back to FL_

 _Abhi: hn toh Tarika... Ji... Kya pta chala aapko..._

 _Tarika: actually kya hai na Abhijeet..._

 _Salukhe: (interupts) mai bhi kuch bolu..._

 _Abhi: salukhe saab... Aap Abhi beech mei kyu bol rhe hain... Dekh nhi rhe hain... Important baat chal rhi hai... Plz aap disturb mat kijiye..._

 _(he turns his face back to taru...)_

 _(Daya enters)_

 _Salukhe: par arey..._

 _Daya: shayad hum laash ke baare mei janne aaye they..._

 _(without looking back)_

 _Abhi: pta hai..._

 _Daya: toh aap kya kr rhein hain..._

 _Abhi: (he turns in frustration while speaking) flirting kr rha hu... Apko kyyyyyyy... (his eyes falls on Daya...) arey Daya... Tum kb aaye..._

 _Daya: bs Abhi Abhi..._

 _Abhi: yr dekho toh zara inhe... Itni der se mai inse puchh rha hu laash ke baare mei... Or ye hain ki..._

 _Salukhe: or ye hain ki Tarika ji se baatein kr rhe hain,... Henna..._

 _Abhi: salukhe saab... Batayiye na... Kyaaaaaaa... Pta chala hai iss laash ke baare mei..._

 _ **With all this cute khit pit... Case solved...**_

 _(As the case has been solved now so... Everyone went to the cafeteria... They ordered some munching and evry1 was having chit chat... But Dushi was sitting silent... 'Poor love')_

 _Sachin: arey... (he places his arm on Dushi's shoulder) kya hua tuje... (Kavin while pouring water in the glass)_

 _Kavin: arey bhai kuch kha le..._

 _Dushi: nhi... Muje...bhuk nhi hai..._

 _(suddenly Dushi's fon started ringing... He saw the caller id... It was Ishu... He disconnected the call... He turned his fon on silent mode... Ishu called him more than 17 times... But he didnt answered any of her calls... Others finished there snacks... This tym Kavin's cell rang... While eating... He saw the caller id... It was Dushyant's mom who was calling...)_

 _Before picking up the call... Kavin looked towards Dushi... And then he picked up..._

 _Kavin: hello... Namaste aunty ji..._

 _Dm: (Dushyant's mom) namaste beta ji... Kavin beta... Ye Dushyant kahan hai..._

 _Kavin: yhin hai... Mere paas he baitha hai..._

 _Dm: beta ji zara fon dena usey..._

 _Kavin: ji ek min._

 _Kavin: (to Dushi) Dushyant... Teri mummy ka call hai..._

 _Dushyant: (he takes fon from Kavin's hand) hello... Ma_

 _Dm: ma... Ma ka mtlb bhi pta hai tuje..._

 _Dushi: kya? Kya hua ma..._

 _Dm: chup kr... Fon kahan hai tera..._

 _Dushi: vo... ma... mai... Kuch... Mai kuch kaam mei..._

 _Dm: Ishu kbse se fon kr rhi hai tuje... Fon kyu nhi utha rha hai..._

 _Dushi: ma agar aapne iske liye fon kiya hai... Toh..._

 _Dm: tumhara jhagda... Tum he jaano... Lekin maine isliye fon nhi kiya..._

 _Dushi: toh fir..._

 _Dm: tu bhul gya hai kya... Teri ek beti bhi hai... Usko... (she gives an apologetic look) teri zarurat hai... Kab tak sambhaalu mai.. Mummy papa dono chahiye usey... Ro rhi hai vo..._

 _Dushi: (panics) kya... M sorry ma... Mai Abhi ghr aata hu..._

 _Dm: nhi nhi Abhi rehne de... Shaam ko aa jana... Kaam khatam krke... Or hn Ishu ko... (Dushi interupts)_

 _Dushi: ma.. Muje kaam hai... Mai chalta hu... Bye... (he disconnects the call... He feels a touch on his shoulders... He turns... And finds Kavin standing behind him...)_

 _Kavin: kya hua…. (he pops nuts in the air and ate it… while chewing it…) subha se dekh rha hu bhaut chidchida hai tu…._

 _Dushi: (while keeping his phone inside his pocket) kuch nhi aise he yar… mood off hai…_

 _Kavin: umm! ishita se ladayi huyi kya…._

 _Dushi: (he straight away look towards him) (peeves) hmm…_

 _Kavin: hmm kya… bol na…_

 _Dushi: haan yaar…_

 _Kavin: Dushyant… shaadi ke baad toh ye sab common hai yar…. par iss tarah se behave krna…._

 _Dushi: tu bol toh aise rha hai jaise teri teen chaar baar ho gyi ho…_

 _Kavin: nhi nhi… ab itne bhi burey din nhi aaye hain mere…_

 _Dushi: mera iss tym bhaut mood kharab hai…_

 _Kavin: ary bhai btayega hua kya hai…._

 _Dushi: yr shaadi ke baad na… mtlb shaadi se pehle he sab thik tha…. muje toh lagta hai ishita mujse pyar he nhi krti…. shaadi he nhi hoti na toh he achha hota…._

 _Kavin: lekin aisa hua kya hai jo itna naaraaz hai tu ussey_

 _Dushi: vo mujse pyar nhi krti bs…_

 _Kavin: wat? uska affair chal rha h kisi or ke sath…_

 _Dushi: (instant reaction) paagl hai kya… ishita aisi nhi hai…._

 _Kavin: arey yar… vo tujse bhaut pyar krti hai… vaise shayad tuje yaad toh hoga he ki propose bhi usi ne kya tha tuje… tujse vo bhi nhi hua tha tb…._

 _Dushi: haan… sharam se laal laal ho gya tha mai…._

 _ **A/N: abhi ke liye bas itna… next chapter mei I will tell u guys How exactly ishu proposed Dushyant…**_

 _ **Till then…. review and read thoroughly… bye tc….**_


End file.
